


Palavras Dissonantes

by AltenVantas



Series: Palavras do Detisno [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger Derek, Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Masturbation, Melissa!Bashing, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Paige, Mild Gore, Scott!Bashing, Sherife Stilinsk!Bashing, Threesome - M/M/M, True Mates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 40,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek odiava as palavras de seu destino, odiava a pessoa a quem elas se referiam e principalmente queria arrancá-las da própria pele a qualquer custo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aquele que Odiava

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not in love with you yet (but the odds are in your favor)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765438) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



Derek odiava as suas palavras desde que elas surgiram quando ele tinha seis anos.  
Como acontecia com muitas pessoas, ele havia nascido sem as suas e só adquirido no inicio de sua infância e por não saber muito bem ler correu para sua mãe pedindo, com animação típica da idade, para que ela lesse as palavras tão esperadas. As palavras que iriam levá-lo até o seu parceiro de alma, a pessoa que iria dividir a vida. Então foi uma verdadeira surpresa quando essas palavras não foram nenhumas pouco parecidas com a da sua irmã ou do seu tio ou até mesmo de sua própria mãe. Eram palavras ríspidas, duras e inacreditáveis. Palavras que fizeram crescer um sentimento de ódio e repulsa pela pessoa que as diria, mesmo sendo tão novo e não conhecendo quem iria dizê-las.  
Sua mãe obviamente tentou lhe explicar que as coisas não eram tão simples, que aquelas podiam ser as primeiras palavras, mas não a conversa toda e poderia não ser a pessoa a iniciar, podia ser uma resposta. Derek não pensava assim, uma pessoa que lhe dissesse: “Eu sei, por isso me perdoe por não ser o que você achou que eu era, por ser fraco e por não ser um lobo”. Não lhe merecia em hipótese nenhuma e fazia muito bem em pedir perdão. Desde o dia em que aquelas palavras sem um cor definida nasceu em seu ombro esquerdo descendo até o começo do braço, ele nunca mais usou uma blusa regata, por vergonha e por pura raiva.  
O tempo só fez o ódio pelas palavras aumentar e aumentar e aumentar, a um ponto que matar o seu parceiro era a única opção que lhe restava para fazê-las sumir de uma vez por todas. Essa pessoa sem rosto, que mesmo em seus momentos mais escuros não lhe dava apoio nem mesmo por essas palavras marcadas em seu corpo como aço, como grilhões invisíveis que lhe puxava na direção de mais destruição.  
O primeiro momento que lhe fez sentir repulsa desse ser sem rosto, fora quando conheceu Paige e descobriu que suas primeiras palavras estavam marcadas em sua pele. Aquele: “Me obrigue a parar então.” Subia por seu pescoço em um suave azul, da cor da lua em que nasceu, quando seus olhos bateram ali e percebeu que ele era o parceiro dela, mas o contrário não era verdade, lhe fez arranhar o ombro com força o suficiente para arrancar a pele tira por tira. Até não sobrar absolutamente nada além de carne viva, sangue e osso, até não sobrar nada além de ressentimento, ódio e medo.  
Derek sabia muito bem que significava ter essas palavras dissonante com alguém, sabia que eles não poderiam ficar juntos e tentar a penas seria repetir o erro de Romeu e Julieta. Ele não poderia se importar menos com isso, ele não poderia deixar essas regras tolas mais de lado. Não, Derek não ouviu os apelos da razão e caiu fundo no melhor relacionamento de sua vida até então, onde tudo eram flores, borboletas e passeio no parque mesmo nos dias mais escuros. Ainda sim, a pele crescia pouco a pouco, as palavras voltavam letra por letra.  
Quando Paige morreu, embalada em seu braços em baixo daquela árvore, ele percebeu o quanto fora tolo em acreditar que podia burlar o destino ou o que quer que unisse as pessoas daquela forma tão cruel, tão injusta e completamente sem sentido. Quando Paige morreu, por ele achar que as palavras dela apareceriam em seu corpo se eles fossem iguais, Derek percebeu que não tinha como fugir. Não tinha para onde ir, não tinha que fazer, estava atado a pessoa que lhe diria aquelas palavras e sua vontade de matá-lo surgiu como fogo dentro de si. Se não podia arrancar aquelas palavras com suas garras, iria arrancar a cabeça dele com seus dentes.  
Foi esse o motivo de se deixar levar por Kate, ela não tinha palavras em seu corpo tão perfeito e suave, ela não pertencia a ninguém vivo e não iria pertencer a mais ninguém. Por isso fora fácil compartilhar a mesma cama que ela, fora fácil deixar-se nutrir esperanças fúteis atrás de outras apenas para se anestesiar de sua própria dor e sensação de angustia cada vez mais crescente naqueles dias. Ela entendia o seu ódio e não ficava cheia de dedos para o lado dele, cheia de meias palavras e olhar de condescendência. Não, Kate era um porto no meio de seus sentimentos tumultuosos e conflitantes que estava lhe deixando louco.  
Claro que Derek ignorou totalmente o Carma, essa entidade ou regra do Universo, que sempre vinha morder-lhe a bunda quando estava completamente confortável com a dissonância ao seu redor. Por isso, em um dia comum, completamente normal e tão pacífico quanto o restos deles naquela época, justamente após fazer sexo com Kate que aquilo aconteceu. O lobo não tinha um nome para o que lhe aconteceu, não entendia o motivo e muito menos o que significava, embora algo tivesse muito claro: Terror.  
O lobo viu-se imerso em um completo mar de terror, desespero e angustia. Nada ao seu redor fazer o menor sentido, nada ao seu redor era visto ou olfativo ou palatável. Era apenas uma imensidão negra de sentimentos que lhe invadiam um após o outro, como um maremoto fazendo-lhe faltar à respiração por alguns segundos. Como um furacão que lhe arranca as força de sua perna e uma tempestade de raio que queima suas reservas interiores e faz-lhe sangrar as palavras em seu ombro e quando acabou, percebia que estava no chão e as palavras doíam como no dia em que tentara arrancá-las.  
Quando Derek viu sua casa incendiada, quando senti o cheiro de Kate e ouviu o seu riso psicótico ao fundo, quando só conseguira salvar Laura e muito pouco, quando os gritos de dor de sua família vinham lhe acordar durante seus sonhos, Derek prometia de novo e de novo que iria arrancar a cabeça daquele que lhe fez revelar quem era para aquela mulher sem dono. Que lhe fez se abrir para aquela dissonância tão forte que levara toda a sua família ao fogo, a dor e a miséria de uma morte cruel. Ele queria a cabeça de seu parceiro, ele queria o sangue dela em sua língua e ver as palavras sumirem uma a uma até restar um corpo livre de qualquer dor.  
Esse dia ainda demorou, demorou e demorou, mas chegou. Como o lobo sabia perfeitamente bem que iria chegar como o lobo tinha armado e tinha planejado segundo por segundo, com o seu ódio fervente, com o seu ódio borbulhante, com o seu ódio e seu ódio. Enquanto ele corria pela floresta em direção a sua presa, Derek sentia o júbilo e a euforia de estar vivo pela primeira vez em anos.  
Ele tinha sido mandado por sua irmã para começar a restauração da antiga casa Hale, ela finalmente havia achado o seu parceiro e queria criar os seus filhotes em sua antiga casa, por isso como seu beta simplesmente tinha que ir mesmo não querendo e sabendo que isso iria reabrir feridas. Fazia mais ou menos uma semana desde que estava auxiliando os construtores quando o cheiro lhe atingiu com a força de uma brutal, era pungente cheio de dor, de sal e de ferro. Era o cheiro que lhe trazia ódio, que lhe trazia vontade e ferocidade, sem pensar duas vezes pôs-se a correr em direção ao seu destino.  
O que encontrou era algo totalmente aquém de suas expectativas, um garoto branco e cheio de pintas, com roupas desleixadas e cabelo cortado curto era o dono desse cheiro. Ele estava apoiado em uma arvore e parecia não conseguir respirar, parecia não ser capaz de se defender, seu predador interior sorriu expondo suas presas e o azul de seus olhos. Usando sua força sobre humana segurou no braço dele, empurrando-o contra a árvore e viu aqueles olhos negros se arregalando com medo e pavor, durante o segundo.  
Então tudo pareceu mudar, aqueles olhos escuros que era medo virou aceitação, aqueles olhos escuros que antes era pavor virou amor. O odor dele tornou-se tão forte, tão quente e tão confortável que seu ódio pareceu retroceder, que ele não tinha mais certeza do que iria fazer e por um segundo ele pode ver o que eles poderiam ter juntos e o que eles poderia construir. Então seu predador interior rosnou em ódio e repudio.  
\- Eu finalmente te achei, vou arrancar sua cabeça com os meus dentes e suas palavras irão finalmente sumir.  
\- Eu sei, por isso me perdoe por não ser o que você achou que eu era, por ser fraco e por não ser um lobo.  



	2. Aquele que sentia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não estava nos meus planos que essa fanfic tivesse o ponto de vista do Stiles, mas ele invadiu os meus pensamentos e não me deixou quieto até eu escrever o ponto de vista dele. Ficou maior do que o do Derek e isso me surpreendeu e muito, mas esse é o Stiles e como toda a força da natureza, ele é incontrolável.

Stiles nasceu com suas palavras, no começo não eram nada mais do que contornos indefinidos começando em seu pulso terminando pouco acima de seu cotovelo esquerdo, devido a serem quase pálidas as letras prateadas parecia uma espécie de cicatriz esquisita e disforme. Não ficou melhor quando começou a crescer e o menino tinha quase certeza que mesmo quando morresse, essas palavras ia parecer ainda uma cicatriz. Por isso aprendeu logo a não dá muita importância para a aparência geral delas, havia pessoas com escritos mais bonitos e outras com escritos piores, o que realmente importava para um infante Stiles era o significado delas. Afinal eram as primeiras palavras da sua pessoa.

Por isso, assim que teve consciência do que aquilo significava, assim que percebeu porque o seu braço era marcado daquele jeito, correu atrás para aprender a ler e a escrever. Ele sabia, em algum nível de entendimento, que poderia pedir para os seus pais lerem e lhe contarem; contudo não seria a mesma coisa do que seus próprios olhos seguirem as linhas e entender o significado por si mesmo. Seu pai achava estranho e sua mãe incentivava.

De alguma forma Stiles sempre se sentiu mais próximo de sua mãe do que de seu pai, não que amasse um mais do que o outro, mas era a mulher quem sentava com ele e uma folha em branco ensinando o contorno das letras, como elas se união e formava palavras, como essas palavras se união formando frases e o que essas frases significavam. Stiles não sabia ao certo no que sua mãe trabalhava, mas tinha certeza que deveria ser professora para crianças, já que era incapaz de se concentrar por mais de alguns segundos em uma mesma tarefa; mesmo quando realmente queria executá-la. Tão pouco conseguia ficar parado por muito tempo, além é claro da sua incapacidade de ficar calado, vivia sempre fazendo perguntas sobre tudo o que tinha curiosidade. Sua mãe era a única que tinha paciência para lidar com isso.

Assim quando com quatro anos, conseguiu finalmente ler aquelas linhas intricadas e distorcidas em seu braço ele se assustou com o que encontrou, mas também ficou muito intrigado com elas. _“Eu finalmente te achei, vou arrancar sua cabeça com os meus dentes e suas palavras irão finalmente sumir.”_ Por que alguém iria lhe dizer isso? Por que era tão ruim ter suas palavras gravadas na pele? E principalmente, por que só o outro tem o direito de ficar irritado com elas? Ele também tinha palavras em seu corpo, palavras que lhe deixava feio e agora poderia lhe assustar, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Na verdade, Stiles ficou muito curioso para saber quem era aquela pessoa e porque iria dizer aquelas palavras.

Foi mais ou menos nessa mesma época que começou a frequentar o psicólogo, primeiro porque o seu pai achava que aquelas palavras eram muito fortes para alguém tão e segundo porque seu TDAH estava ficando mais e mais incontrolável, fazendo que até mesmo o menino sentiu-se desconfortável consigo mesmo. Ele aprendera a amar ler e o tempo que passava com sua mãe nessa atividade, mas isso vinha se tornando mais e mais difícil simplesmente porque o infante não conseguia ficar quieto tempo o suficiente para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Foi mais ou menos nessa mesma época que começou a tomar o seu Adrenall e isso ajudou um pouco e atrapalhou muito mais.

O remédio realmente lhe deixava mais focado e capaz de fazer as tarefas que tanto amava, mas encontra partida parecia que alguma coisa estava ali fora. Parecia, para o menino, que o remédio tirava alguma coisa muito importante dentro de si e só continuava a tomar porque era importante para o seu pai e porque sua mãe também lhe pedia para fazer isso. Mesmo ele sentindo-se estranho.

E aos seus seis anos, tudo foi por água a baixo tão rápido, tão de repente que o menino só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa: que talvez o seu parceiro tivesse razão em querê-lo morto.

A primeira descida da grande montanha russa aconteceu logo depois de uma das suas grandes consultas com o psicólogo, naquele dia em especifico ele tentara – sem sucesso – explicar para o homem porque não tinha medo daquelas palavras. Tentara dizer que era o seu parceiro e se ele quisesse matá-lo, seria por um bom motivo, mas querer não era o mesmo que conseguir ou ir adiante e por isso tinha que saber como terminaria a conversa antes de qualquer outra coisa. O psicólogo lhe olhou com um ar esquisito e coçou logo em cima de seu peito, abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa e seus pais vieram lhe buscar.

Como sempre acontecia quando a consulta tinha haver com as suas palavras, o menino ficou do lado de fora lendo mais um quadrinho do Batman – seu herói favorito – mesmo que não entendesse algumas coisas. Mas sabia que poderia pedir explicação para a sua mãe depois e por isso seguia sua leitura sobre o olhar assustado da enfermeira, estava tão concentrado na tarefa a sua frente que só sentiu que havia alguma coisa errada quando algo pegajoso passou pelas costas de sua mão. Assim virou os olhos para ver o que era e percebeu que era sangue. Piscou algumas vezes e então a sensação lhe invadiu, ao mesmo tempo em que imagens desconexas e sem sentido.

Havia uma arvore com raízes profundas que servia terminavam em uma caverna, havia um menino chorando agarrado com uma menina, havia uma menina vestida toda de amarelo e azul camuflada no fundo de grande jardim. Tinha tristeza, perda e ódio. Muito ódio e contra si mesmo, contra o mundo e contra ao dono daquelas palavras. Stiles tentou estender sua mão e tocar o menino que chorava, mas sentiu dor e dor e dor, sua força não era o suficiente para alcançá-lo e por isso tentou, tentou e tento até não sobrar nada além de escuridão.

Acordou com um zumbido em seu ouvido, algo que apitava em um ritmo regular, também tinha um cheiro esquisito que fazia o seu nariz pinicar. Acordou sentindo-se cansado e vivo pela primeira vez desde que começara a tomar o remédio, era como se um mundo de cores e luzes fizesse visível em perante si.

Uma mulher passou pela porta, ele não sabia quem era, mas sabia que estava estressada e sentindo-se amedrontada. Um homem sentia-se triste e incerto sobre sua saúde, uma criança não mais velha do que si, estava chorando sem entende porque o seu pai estava tão triste e falava pouco.

Todas essas informações vinham rapidamente até o menino deitado na cama, enquanto muitas outras estavam chegando sem parar e mesmo um pouco opressor, era fascinante. Enquanto estava perdido naquelas sensações que lhe invadiam de novo e de novo, não percebeu que seus pais estavam entrando e lhe sorrindo com alivio. Primeiro percebeu que o seu pai estava sentindo-se muito estressado, cansado e triste; por isso perguntou para o mais velho se estava tudo bem com ele recendo um sorriso e um carinho em sua cabeça. Sem qualquer resposta, no entanto.

Virou-se então para a sua mãe, não sabia o que ela estava sentindo, mas uma coisa era certa havia amor e orgulho. Ele não entendia porque o orgulho, o que será que ele havia feito para merecer esse orgulho? Desmaiar e sangrar realmente não pareciam ser merecedor disso, contudo estava lá e era algo tão puro e verdadeiro que não fez começar a chorar. Como sempre a mulher lhe abraçou e começou a cantar lhe trazendo paz.

Sem nenhuma resposta para o que havia acontecido, o menino seguiu o seu dia a dia como sempre seguira, sentindo-se novamente vazio e morto por ter voltado a tomar os seus remédios. Até que sua mãe caiu doente e tudo ficou realmente de cabeça para baixo.

No começo Stiles não entendia porque sua mãe ia todos os dias para o hospital, no começo ele não entendia porque o seu pai não deixava ir com eles e no começo o menino aceitou como um bom menino. Contudo sua mãe não voltou para casa um dia e por isso não tomou o remédio naquele dia, esperou o seu pai entrar em casa e exigiu saber o que estava acontecendo. Obviamente o homem tentou mentir, tentou arrumar uma desculpa aceitável para uma criança, mas o menino estava farto daquilo e queria saber a verdade. Seu pai olhou em seus olhos, inflexíveis e longe de ser de uma criança naquele momento e lhe contou sobre a doença de sua mãe.

O menino não perdeu tempo, subiu as escadas e arrumou sua mochila, colocando ali vários livros que ela tinha lido para si e desceu decidido, exigindo mais do que pedindo para o seu pai lhe levar até o hospital porque ele queria cuidar dela. Seu pai tentou lhe persuadir para não ir, tentou lhe dizer qualquer coisa que ficou perdida quando ele caminhou até a saída e só parando porque o mais velho segurou o seu braço. Stiles lhe disse que queria ver sua mãe e não iria abrir mão disso, sendo assim o mais velho levou-lhe até o hospital.

Foi nesse tempo, em que ele passava mais tempo sentado lendo para sua mãe do que em qualquer outro lugar, que ele conheceu Melissa. A enfermeira era muito amável, que tinha um filho da mesma idade que ele e cuidava dele quando estava no hospital e o menino sabia – apesar do remédio – que a mulher pouco a pouco passou a considerá-lo uma espécie de filho também. Graças a isso, Scott viria a se tornar seu amigo e graças a isso ele teria um abrigo mesmo que ela e o seu amigo não sabiam para o que na época.

 O dia em que perdeu sua mãe, Stiles acordou e não tomou o seu remédio, caminhou de maneira solene até o seu quarto e vestiu-se totalmente de branco. Não queria que sua mãe o visse de preto, não naquele dia. Pegou o telefone e ligou para Melissa, já que o seu pai iria chegar tarde naquele dia, pedindo para a enfermeira levar-lhe até a sua mãe e que era importante ele chegar lá o mais cedo possível. Ele não soube o que fez a mulher atender o seu pedido, mas ela o fez e por isso chegou ao hospital tão logo fosse permitido entrada de visitas.

Sentou-se na mesma cadeira de sempre, segurou na mão de sua adormecida mãe e começou a cantar, as palavras saiam de sua boca uma a uma sem que ele prestasse muita atenção no que estava cantando. Apenas no que queria passar: na saudade que iria sentir, da felicidade que era viver com ela e principalmente no quanto a amava, no quanto se sentia ligado a ela e não queria que morresse, mas entendia perfeitamente bem que a vida era perda e mesmo assim não queria. O tempo tornou-se insignificante, tudo mais se tornou insignificante enquanto o menino cantava e cantava até os a parelhos pararem de funcionar.

A primeira pessoa a entrar na sala fora Melissa, correndo com alguma coisa que ele não sabia o que era e colocava no peito de sua mãe fazendo-o pular, mas Stiles sabia que era inútil. Sua mãe já havia morrido. Por isso, quando a mulher tentava pela terceira vez ele encostou a mão no braço dela e balançou a cabeça, enquanto suas lágrimas corriam por sua face livremente. Enquanto ele perdia sua ancora e a única pessoa que lhe aceitava plenamente.

Era o enterro de sua mãe, quando aconteceu de novo. Dessa vez fora rápida e não demorou muito para o menino saber que iria ser dragado para novas cenas e mesmo assim não estava preparado para o cheiro de fogo, o som de gritos e a sensação de perda, dor e raiva que se misturava tão bem ao que também estava sentindo naquele momento. Dessa vez não tentou alcançar, dessa vez não tentou remediar, simplesmente deixou todo aquele sentimento tomar conta de si e levá-lo para escuridão, mas não antes de dizer ao seu pai que a casa dos Hale estava pegando fogo.

Nada de novo aconteceram depois disso, as coisas caíram em uma rotina estranha e desprovida de qualquer vida. Sem sua mãe Stiles assumiu todas as funções dela e nem mesmo o seu pai lhe impediu de aprender a cozinhar, de lavar e varrer, também passou a tomar com menos frequência o seu remedi e aprendeu a controlar o seu dom. Seu pai passava menos e menos tempo em casa, o menino passou a dormir mais e mais na casa de Scott, passando assim a confiar nele como um irmão, mesmo que não lhe contasse tudo o que acontecia consigo. Mas confiava o suficiente no outro para mostrar-lhe suas palavras e conversar sobre o que achava sem medo de represália, o mesmo valia para o outro porque suas palavras também eram estranhas e incomuns, apesar de não serem tão ríspidas e cruéis quanto à deles.

Até que certo dia, Stiles acordou com uma sensação de eminência em seu peito, alguma coisa lhe dizia que era aquele dia. Até mesmo os seus pesadelos haviam sumido naquela noite, até mesmo seu TDAH havia diminuído por tempo o suficiente para que pudesse escrever uma carta e deixar sobre a pilha de livros, que ele sabia que seria a primeira coisa que seu pai veria quando entrasse ali. Vestiu-se da maneira de sempre, afinal não era motivo para ser quem não era e foi para a escola.

Tudo passou rápido como um borrão, sem qualquer sentido ou significado, as informações não ficavam em seu cérebro e quando tudo passou a ser demais, quando tudo passou a ser tão opressor que estava a ponto de estourar. Jackson entrou em seu caminho, fazendo-o deixar o seu braço a mostra e suas palavras para qualquer um ler, além do sangramento que ele tentou a todo custo esconder durante todo aquele. Vendo-se cercado e observado como um animal de circo, o adolescente correu para fora sem qualquer direção e ao mesmo tempo na direção que sabia ser a certa.

Correu até a floresta que não ficava tão distante, correu até suas pernas começarem a tremer e as lágrimas começarem a cair, correu até precisar se apoiar e nesse instante uma mão lhe segurou, bem em cima de suas palavras e lhe pressionou contra as árvores.

\- Eu finalmente te achei, vou arrancar sua cabeça com os meus dentes e suas palavras irão finalmente sumir.

\- Eu sei, por isso me perdoe por não ser o que você achou que eu era, por ser fraco e por não ser um lobo.


	3. Aquele que se sentia confuso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai está mais um capitulo, eu não vou prometer que será sempre assim, mas vou tentar postar com regularidade. Alguma ideia ou crítica, só comentar.

Derek observava o teto do quarto alugado, era desprovido de qualquer traço distintivo além de teias de aranhas e rachaduras aqui e ali. Estava sem blusa, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom cinza e sentia uma estranha sensação nos lábios, estavam quentes e ainda pressionados como se o beijo tivesse acabado de acontecer e não há quase cinco horas atrás. Também se sentia confuso e pela primeira vez desde que conseguia se lembrar, sua raiva estava branda como um bom fogo. A pior parte de tudo aquilo, era que ele sabia que amanhã iria encontrar Stiles. Iria dar uma chance ao adolescente e ainda não entendi o motivo.  
Fechou os olhos tentando adormecer, mas seu cérebro estava em pleno vapor trabalhando em mil por cento e assim mandava as imagens do que aconteceu naquela tarde de novo e de novo.  
Estava transformado, pronto para arrancar a cabeça dele e o adolescente não estava fazendo absolutamente nada para evitar que isso acontecesse, na verdade assim que Derek expos suas presas ele simplesmente fechou os olhos e deixou todo o pescoço livre para a mordida que certamente seria fatal. Era uma entrega total, sem qualquer ressalva ou luta pela sobrevivência, o lobo conhecia a natureza dos seres e principalmente dos humanos, eles não se entregaram a morte assim. Com essa facilidade e isso o fez hesitar.  
\- Qual é o truque garoto?  
O menino não respondeu, na verdade ele abriu um dos seus olhos lhe fitando como um ar curioso e nem mesmo o cheiro dele lhe traia. O menino não estava com medo, estava curioso e isso deixou o beta ainda mais intrigado.  
\- Não tem truque, você disse que iria me matar então.  
Ele deu de ombros ou o máximo que pode se mover com o agarro que o mais velho estava lhe dando, já que o segurava com força, embora suas presas ainda não tivessem rasgado o casaco e isso era estranho.   
\- Você então vai me deixar matá-lo assim? Simplesmente por que eu disse que queria?  
\- Exatamente, você é o meu parceiro Hale e se não posso ficar com você, então é mesmo melhor morrer. Eu sei o que acontece quando se tenta ficar com alguém que as palavras não combinam.  
Novamente havia verdade, aceitação e alguma coisa mais que o beta não sabia identificar. A sua vida todo o lobo tivera aquela certeza que o seu parceira lhe odiava tanto quanto era odiado, que só estava esperando se encontrarem para ter um embate fatal em que ambos morreriam e olhando para aqueles olhos escuros percebeu que era exatamente isso que estava esperando. Uma briga até a morte onde ambos morreriam. Contudo o que encontrou fora um menino desajeitado, que parecia saber que ele era um lobisomem...  
Os pensamentos pararam nesse ponto. Esse menino sabia o seu nome e sabia o que ele era, mesmo assim não tinha medo e estava aceitando a situação com naturalidade que não esperava de ninguém. Mesmo que ele não tivesse sido tão bruto e cruel, ele ainda esperava um susto e descrença quando o seu parceiro descobrisse o que ele era. Sentindo sua tolerância ao improvável acabando e a pressão aumentar, ele o soltou e deu um passo para trás.  
\- Como você sabe o que eu sou?  
\- Eu não sabia, mas quando um homem de olhos azuis, costeletas enormes, dentes afiados e garras te segura com força o suficiente para quebrar os seus ossos não fica realmente difícil de adivinhar.  
Derek tinha que admitir que o pensamento fizesse sentido e realmente não tinha como negar o que ele era tendo em vistas tais evidencia. Ainda...  
\- E tudo bem para você?  
\- Claro e por que não? Eu também não sou muito normal, já que eu tenho esse lance de saber o que as pessoas sentem e conseguir até certo ponto aliviar. Então, também não sou muito normal.  
\- Como assim?   
Novamente o lobo viu-se piscando para o menor com confusão, então queria dizer que o adolescente não era uma pessoa normal? Isso explicaria porque não sentia medo e porque aceitara tão bem o fato dele ser um lobisomem.  
\- Eu sei que você está confuso agora, está tendo dificuldade de aceitar que está acontecendo e também sei que sua raiva era verdadeira.  
\- Você tentou me aliviar dela?  
\- Não era simplesmente de mais para que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, mas também sabia que não estava sendo dirigida a mim.  
Derek levantou uma das suas sobrancelhas, olhando ao mesmo tempo confuso e descrente. Era claro que ele estava com raiva do adolescente a sua frente, tinha raiva dele desde os seus seis anos, por que não seria isso agora?  
\- Porque a sua raiva era dirigida a imagem do seu parceiro, não sei explicar como, mas senti assim que você me agarrou que sua raiva não era para mim em específico e sim da ideia que eu represento.  
\- Você consegue ler mentes também?  
\- Não é só que não é realmente difícil de imaginar o que está se passando dentro da sua cabeça, afinal eu me faria a mesma pergunta no seu lugar.  
O beta percebia que o adolescente era razoável de mais, no controle de mais para ser verdade e isso estava lhe deixando um pouco desconcertado. Afinal, ele era o adulto e ele tinha que estar no controle, por isso acenou com a cabeça e resolveu voltar a segunda pergunta que estava lhe incomodando.  
\- Como você sabia meu nome?  
A isso o menor respondeu desviando o olhar, o que foi ao mesmo tempo bom e ruim. Bom porque significava uma quebra desse controle todo por parte dele, lhe dando algum terreno com o que trabalhar e fazendo-o sentir-se mais como si mesmo. Ruim porque o cheiro dele mudou automaticamente, fazendo o ar fica pesado em tristeza e pesar, além de solidão. Sem perceber, o mais velho deu um passo para frente e estendeu a mão pronto para tocar no braço dele, mas percebeu o que estava fazendo e parou bem na hora que o adolescente voltou a lhe encarar.  
\- Fui eu quem avisou ao meu pai que sua casa estava queimando, estávamos no enterro da minha mãe quando eu tive uma visão da sua casa queimando e acho que era você mais novo chorando.  
\- Você teve o que?  
\- Uma visão Derek, eu vi você ajoelhado no chão chorando. Eu ouvi os gritos e senti o cheiro, eu fui inundado por sua tristeza e raiva. Raiva de mim.  
O cheiro, a batida do coração e o tom da voz lhe indicava que o menino estava falando a verdade. Derek piscou algumas vezes, dando um passo para trás novamente, a tristeza e a solidão dele eram tão fortes que o lobo sentiu-se oprimido por esses sentimentos. Pela primeira vez desde que a conversa realmente começara a sua fera uivou, fazendo o seu corpo tremer. Ele só não sabia dizer qual era o sentimento.  
\- Vo-você teve outra visão dessas?  
O adolescente ficou em silêncio novamente, olhando para o lado, o cheiro ficando mais intenso. Derek queria abraçá-lo e fugir dali, ir para qualquer lugar onde a tristeza não pudesse alcançá-los, isso lhe deixava muito confuso e tudo piorava porque o seu lobo uivava e uivava cada vez mais e mais alto.  
\- Tive, eu vi quando você estava com a menina de baixo da árvore. Foi à primeira visão que eu tive, tinha seis anos de idade.  
\- Você me viu com Paige?  
Aceno de cabeça.  
\- Então você sabe por que eu te odeio, então.  
Aceno de cabeça.  
Derek suspirou sentindo-se totalmente frustrado, ainda sentia raiva, mas não sabia de que e o seu lobo estava tão forte e poderoso, que estava começando a ficar difícil de raciocinar. Ele tinha prometido matá-lo, ele tinha prometido apagar as palavras de seu corpo; mas parado ali na frente do adolescente, percebia que não podia fazer isso. Percebia o quanto estava imaginando uma pessoa completamente diferente da que estava a sua frente e isso era inesperado o suficiente para fazê-lo parar.  
\- Eu ainda não sei o seu nome.  
\- Ele é muito difícil para qualquer falante da língua inglesa consiga pronunciar corretamente, por isso você pode me chamar de Stiles Stilinski que é como todo mundo me chama mesmo.  
\- Certo Stilinski, eu não sei o que fazer agora, tinha realmente a ideia de matá-lo, mas agora eu não posso.   
\- Pode me chamar de Stiles e por que não pode?  
Passando a mão por seu cabelo, ele pode perceber que não estava mais na sua forma beta e não tinha certeza de quando isso tinha acontecido, mas um sinal de que não estava nenhum pouco bem.  
\- Eu não sei, apenas não consigo okay? Preciso de um tempo.  
\- Para me matar ou para me dar uma chance?  
Havia certa esperança na voz do outro, assim como aquele cheiro identificável novamente, era esse cheiro que estava atiçando o seu lobo e lhe impedindo de dirigir a sua raiva para o mais novo. Ele iria perguntar para Laura o que esse cheiro significava, assim que fosse possível falar com a mulher.  
\- As duas coisas?  
\- Como vai ser possível você me matar e me dar uma chance ao mesmo tempo? Sabe, comigo morto não tem como haver relacionamento, a não ser que você seja necrófilo o que é totalmente nojento e inesperado. Ou será que tem alguma coisa de lobo que não esteja me contando? Mas se for isso, eu vou ter que pesquisar, afinal seria um choque saber que lobisomens se relacionam com fantasmas, falando neles ele existem?  
Derek começou a sentir uma dor de cabeça que não só tinha haver com os sentimentos novos que estavam brotando em seu peito, também tinha haver com a falação incessante que o mais novo pôs-se a fazer.  
\- Você sempre fala tanto assim?  
\- Normalmente, mas é que eu estou tentando não surtar, você já está fazendo isso por nós dois.  
Derek acenou a cabeça de maneira positiva, não sabendo se era grato a isso ou não. Contudo uma coisa era certa, estava na hora de voltar para o quarto e dormir, acordar no dia seguinte sabendo que tudo era só um sonho.  
\- Acho que eu preciso de um tempo para processar tudo isso, então eu vou embora.  
\- Vou te ver amanhã?  
\- Não sei.  
\- Tudo bem então, obrigado por não me matar Hale.  
\- Me chame de Derek.  
Viu um sorriso aparecer no rosto do menino com aquilo e Derek sentiu que estava fazendo alguma coisa errada, mas não estava com cabeça para isso agora assim virou-se para voltar a sua casa, tinha empreiteiros para lidar.  
\- Ei, Derek.  
Virou-se para ver o que o menino fosse falar, bem na hora em que ele foi mais rápido e beijou os seus lábios. Fora rápido e leve, mas o suficiente para deixá-lo sem fala enquanto o menino se afastava rápido pela trilha.


	4. Aquele que sentia frio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamos sair um pouco do foco do Derek e começar a ver alguns dos outros personagens, ai está um pouco do gostinho do Isaac, espero que gostem.

Isaac fechou os seus olhos, concentrando-se apenas em respirar, tentando bloquear de sua mente a sua situação. Seu corpo tremia, não só pelo frio que parecia gelar os seus ossos, mas também por um sentimento que não sabia denominar: medo? Raiva? Tritesa? Ele não sabia mais, embora estivesse sempre presente e sempre lhe fazendo acordar com falta de ar ou não raramente perdesse o seu sono. Não que ele pudesse dormir bem nas condições em que estavam o máximo que podia fazer era respirar e apenas respirar. Isso ajudava a não pensar, isso ajudava aquele sentimento se apaziguar ao menos um pouco, mas nada iria melhorar o frio. Essa era sempre a parte mais difícil.

Ele sempre estava com frio, principalmente ao redor do pescoço e nas mãos, motivo pelo qual estava sempre de cachecol e luvas. Não ajudava muito, mas era melhor do que a sensação do vento batendo e deixando o local praticamente dormente, deixando quase impossível tudo o que tinha que fazer. O único momento que o frio lhe dava uma trégua era quando praticava lacrosse ou corria na trilha, era também um dos poucos motivos em que se sentia realmente vivo e liberto.

Suas costas reclamaram, mexeu-se um pouco para aliviar, mas o espaço não era o suficiente.

Durante o resto do dia era levado com dificuldade, arrastando-se de um lado para o outro tendo poucos a nenhuma pessoa próxima, apenas colegas com quem convivia e fingia prestar atenção. Já era estranho o bastante que não tomasse banho junto com o time depois do treino ou de jogos, seria ainda mais se não tivesse amigos; a suspeita poderia chegar até o ouvido de alguém e ai estaria em problemas maiores do que já tinha. Embora mais de uma vez, pensasse que se revidassem as coisas seriam mais fáceis, contudo isso ia embora tão rápido quando vinha. Seu pai era uma pessoa importante.

Esfregou as mãos no braço, tentando com a fricção, trazer um pouco mais de calor ao frio intenso que lhe consumia.

Era louco também, o homem tinha uma profunda ligação com o seu irmão mais velho e sua mãe, ele sempre fora deixado de lado e parecia que o progenitor mal conseguia tolerar sua existência. Isaac nunca soube o motivo disso, mas não fazia perguntas e evitava ao máximo ficar no caminho dele, até que isso se tornou impossível. Sua mãe morreu e seu irmão fora para o exército não muito tempo depois, sobrando apenas ele e o seu pai. Sobrando apenas ele e o homem que começou a abusar de sua mente e corpo.

Ouviu barulhos vindo do andar de cima, achou que fosse apenas o seu pai bêbado quebrando as coisas, não seria a primeira vez.

Ele era mais alto, mas não mais forte, talvez porque o homem sempre estivesse bêbado ou fosse o constante estado de raiva que lhe dava essa força tão extraordinária para abatê-lo com essa facilidade. Bastava o homem segurar no seu pulso, para que todos os seus músculos parassem de funcionar e começar a se sentir como uma criança. Arrastá-lo para baixo, retirar-lhe a blusa e a calça, prendê-lo no freezer era assim fácil, bem como outras coisas que o mais novo não gostava de pensar.

Uma mulher estava falando, sua voz era suave e quase inaudível, seu pai respondeu gritando e Isaac não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo.  

O homem também sabia os seus pontos fracos, afinal havia sido criado por ele, então quando não estava com vontade de bater, ele falava. Dizia coisas que lhe fazia sentirem-se mal, cutucando suas verias com o mais banal dos tons e por mais que Isaac não quisesse acreditar nele, por mais que o adolescente não tivesse culpa real das coisas que seu pai lhe acusava; ele sabia que o homem não estava de todo errado. Sabia que o homem estava falando a verdade, o que tornava tudo ainda mais insuportável.

Um rosnado ecoou pela casa, fazendo o freezer tremer e alguma coisa dentro do adolescente se remexer em júbilo e reconhecimento.

Quem iria querer alguém tão quebrado? Alguém que não era mais virgem? Alguém que tinha pesadelos e sempre estava frio? Quem iria querer alguém como ele? Com essas olheiras profundas e um corpo que deixava a mostra as suas costelas? Isaac tinha certeza que ninguém era à resposta, que não havia qualquer pessoa lá fora que fosse capaz de amá-lo dessa forma. Nem mesmo as suas palavras serviam de consolo, elas revelavam tão pouco sobre quem era e as esperanças iam embora, não tão gradualmente assim.

A voz da mulher ficou mais alta, soando forte e autoritária, sem ser mandona. Isaac queria ouvir mais, só que estava tão frio.

Contudo às vezes quando os eu pai lhe permitia dormir em sua cama, principalmente porque tinha as melhores notas de seu ano, ele levantava a calça do seu pijama e obversava aquelas letras que formavam um triskelion em sua perna, na verdade só havia descoberto o nome desse formato na adolescência e por mero acaso. Elas eram vermelhas como sangue e sempre lhe faziam rir, afinal um: _“Caramba, eu não esperava que você fosse um homem e estivesse tão perto esse tempo todo.”_ Eram palavras engraçadas e com toda a certeza, de um homem. O que tornava tudo ainda pior.

Seu respondeu a mulher, não parecia nenhum pouco amedrontado ou confuso, estava com sua voz de bêbado e por isso estava com sua força também.

Mulheres gostavam do seu tipo, quebrados e com um passado sombrio, mulheres sempre faziam de tudo para ajudar na esperança que ele se recuperasse. Homens, ele já não tinha certeza se seria assim. Não, na verdade ele sentia que seria um verdadeiro fiasco, que seria posto de lado e esquecido; isso se não fosse morto apenas para que o seu parceiro ficassem livre. Havia tantas possibilidades disso dá errado, que Isaac não conseguia contar em um só dedo. Sua vida era um verdadeiro desespero sem fim.

Um barulho de porta batendo com violência, alguém caindo no andar de cima e passos apressados indo para perto do freezer. Isso o despertou do transe em que estava, fazendo aquele sentimento indistinto, tornar-se verdadeiramente pavor, medo e agonia. Quem quer que fosse não tinha sentimentos positivos para com a sua pessoa, por isso encolheu-se o máximo que pode tornando-se uma bola em posição fetal e fechou os olhos.

Ele havia desistido de Deus e naquele dia não era diferente.

Sentiu alguém segurando na porta e puxando com força, barulho de correntes se partindo ecoou por todo o lugar, uma luz amarelada lhe cegou momentaneamente quando olhou para cima.

\- Ele tem olhos dourados e cheiro de gato.


	5. Aquele que não morreu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei que talvez esse capitulo tenha desmentindo algumas coisas do outro, eu ainda pretendo concertá-lo. Se alguém notar alguma coisa sinta-se livre para comentar.

Camden morreu, seu coração chegou há parar alguns segundos e sua consciência começou a ser tragada por esse vórtice que ele não sabia bem como explicar. Não havia luz no fim do túnel para ele, não havia escuridão tão pouco; havia simplesmente nada e uma terrível sensação de que alguma coisa havia ficado para trás, que ainda era muito cedo e principalmente que não era nenhum pouco justo. Contudo ele sabia que a vida não era justa há muito tempo e apenas a constatação é que lhe deixou chocado e triste ao mesmo tempo, queria conhecer sua escolhida e principalmente salvar o seu irmão.

Ele recebeu a carta, sim uma carta mesmo com toda a tecnologia, não muito tempo antes de partir para a missão que havia explodido o carro em que estava e o jogando para longe com a força do impacto. A correspondência era nada mais que um apelo e percebeu ao termino da leitura porque seu irmão havia escolhido uma forma tão arcaica e demorada de comunicação, todas as outras estavam rastreadas por seu pai. E se não fosse pela missão recebida, teria na hora mostrado o documento e pedido despensa para lidar com o que havia descoberto. Contudo isso não seria mais possível, já que estava morrendo.

Enquanto o nada lhe tragava também pensou nas palavras que estavam escritas bem em cima de sua clavícula direita, em um tom pálido de castanho e terminava pouco acima de sua omoplata. _“Pensei que fosse te perder lá.”._ Deixava bem claro que em algum momento em sua vida, passaria por uma situação semelhante aquela, só não esperava que você assim tão drástica, dolorida e mortal. Era irônico, mas como a ironia sempre lhe agradou em um algum nível, achou apropriado; só esperava mesmo que as palavras estivessem certas e não falava da sua próxima reencarnação. Seria um saco se fosse assim.

O nada eram agradável e simples, seus pensamentos não existiam e bem como o seu corpo, deixando apenas uma sensação de completude misteriosa e aquecida. Como se todas as coisas do universo estivesse perfeitamente alinhadas, como se sua peça não fosse tão diferente assim do que representava o mar, a vida ou mesmo a morte. Se morrer fosse daquele jeito, então ele estava bastante feliz em ser assim, era muito melhor do que a ideia do Céu ou do Inferno. Esse tipo de coisa nunca lhe foi muito palpável e coisas etéreas de mais não era nada com ele, talvez por isso tenha escolhido ir para o exercito servindo não só os seus pais como também lhe dando uma base que sempre faltou em casa.

Camden havia escondido isso de muita gente, mas o seu pai era ausente e só fazia-se presente quando sua mãe estava. O homem tinha certa obcessão pela mulher e permitia tudo o que ela queria, bem como obedecia cegamente; por isso não foi nenhum pouco esquisito para o militar receber a carta que relatava os procedimentos que o homem fazia dia, após dia com o seu irmão mais novo. Não que isso importasse realmente, ali existindo no meio do completo Nada, essas coisas pareciam pequenas e sem importância, embora ainda doesse em seu peito não poder fazer nada. Ele queria salvar o seu irmão e queria encontrar o seu parceiro. Queria uma vida.

Foi no meio desse apelo esquisito, se é que poderia chamar tais pensamentos desconexos e tênues como apelo, que uma loba – ele não entendia como sabia o sexo do animal, tinha certeza de que era uma – aproximou-se. No começo era quase indistinguível, ela era preta como todo o resto, mas seus olhos eram vermelhos como sangue e irradiava conhecimento, poder e casa. Não demorou muito para o animal lhe alcançasse e o rodeasse algumas vezes, fazendo-lhe um pedido mudo, indicando-lhe uma direção. Camden não sabia muito bem o motivo disso ou o que significava, mas não podia achar mais apropriado então usando uma força que lhe era desconhecida até então segui a loba.

A movimentação demorou um século, ou talvez mais, quem poderia dizer alguma coisa sobre o tempo quando ele era inexistente? Quem poderia afirmar qualquer coisa naquele estado em que Nada era a única existência? Seguir a loba era apenas o que o mantinha se movimentando, todo o resto, lhe dizia para parar e descansar, todo o resto lhe dizia para ficar e sabia que no momento em que parasse realmente seria o fim. Definitivo e cruel fim.

Por isso pisou tanto quando seus olhos abriram, havia uma luminosidade muito esquisita e clara, além de um zumbido que fazia o seu cérebro doer tremendamente como se tivesse sendo esfaqueado. Tentou se levantar, mas seus braços não suportaram o peso e ele caiu imediatamente no travesseiro atrás de si, sentia que carregava um peso imensurável. O que estava certo, não é? Havia quase morrido ou será que fora outra coisa? Sua mente estava confusa e sentia-se diferente também. Não entendia como, mas estava.

Fechou os olhos novamente porque estavam doendo e tentou-se lembrar de alguma coisa, mas não vinha nada além de uma explosão e seu corpo batendo no chão. Não havia memória nenhuma, além disso, o que o fez coçar a cabeça, ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa ali, alguma coisa muito importante e que estava perdendo. Suspirando para não ficar frustrado, deixou-se sorrir em comemoração a sua vida e também a possibilidade de ajuda o seu irmão e encontrar seu parceiro. Enquanto estava ali, deitado encarando o teto com seus olhos lacrimejando, sentiu um cheiro.

Era de areia, suor e pinho, doce e ao mesmo tempo pungente fazendo-o querer esfregar o nariz. Nunca havia sentindo nada assim antes e sabia que era algo muito especial, porque sue instinto assim dizia. O que era muito estranho, instinto era coisa de policial ou agente de alguma agencia secreta do governo e não dele, simplesmente porque o seu instinto era algo falho e sempre errava; mas dessa vez... Era diferente. Era tão forte e tão alto que parecia um grito em seu ouvido, deixando impossível ignorar.

Então a porta se abriu e ela entrou. Não era muito maior do que ele, tinha o cabelo cortado curto bem ao estilo militar e um corpo espetacular. Seios fartos e um quadril de dar inveja de muita mulher por ai, resumindo era o seu estilo de mulher e ao mesmo tempo muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho. Mesmo tendo “crescido” depois do exército, ainda era muito esquisito para uma mulher como aquela lhe dessa bola realmente. Isso não lhe impedia de olhá-la, no entanto.

A mulher levantou a cabeça e sorriu, deixando o seu rosto ficar ainda mais bonito e mais aberto, como se uma luz acendesse dentro de si. O homem perdeu o fôlego e como se percebesse a mulher chegou perto, colocando os dedos sobre o seu peito e suspirando em alivio.

\- Achei que fosse te perder lá.

\- Você é minha parceira?

A risada dela era ainda melhor do que o sorriso, então ela virou-se deixando a sua nuca exposta, bem como suas palavras: _Você é minha parceira?_ As letras eram exatamente iguais as suas e tinha uma cor azulada que gostou bastante e não poderia pedir por mais nenhum confirmação depois disso.

Muita coisa mudou depois que saiu do hospital, primeiro porque havia achado sua parceira o que significava que iria morar com ela em Nova Iorque, bem como o seu irmão. Que era um homem muito sisudo e sinistro, até mesmo ele que estava acostumado a enfrentar os valentões de sua época, sentia que ali estava alguém que era melhor deixar quieto e não pode evitar sentir alivio quando sua parceira – Laura, esse era o seu nome – o ordenou a voltar para casa onde eles moravam e começar uma reforma.

Desde que chegara, ele percebia que o homem apesar de tudo, era muito submisso a sua irmã e isso lhe deixou com uma pulga atrás da orelha, contudo iria esperar até que Laura confiasse o bastante para contá-lo.  Isso aconteceu na primeira lua cheia.

O dia começou como qualquer outra até então e não parecia que nada de especial iria acontecer, até começar a anoitecer. Foi nesse que alguma coisa despertou dentro de si, algo selvagem que apenas queria destruir e matar, foi então no meio do desespero e da impotência que esse sentimento lhe trazia que ele encarou sua parceira. Ela estava totalmente composta, de braços cruzados encostada na parede a única diferença em seu comportamento era seus olhos vermelhos como sangue. Ele grunhiu para ela que retribuiu apenas sorrindo de leve, parecendo sarcástica e animada ao mesmo tempo.

Todo mais foi apenas um borrão, ele lutou e lutou, com toda a sua força para manter esse animal controlado e domado. Era difícil, muito e extremamente difícil, ainda mais para ele que nunca tinha sido alguém realmente bom em se controlar. Ainda sim, não queria machucá-la, não queria fazer nada que pudesse se arrepender depois e por isso, em algum ponto ficou realmente mais fácil para ele dominar as sensações e quando terminou, percebeu que Laura estava parada no mesmo lugar e sorrindo ainda mais animada que antes.

\- Acho que agora você irá acreditar em mim.

No começou ficou com certa raiva, mas isso poderia ser devido ao estado da lua e quando ela terminou de falar percebeu que não teria acredito nela se não tivesse passado por aquilo ele mesmo.

 Segundo a mulher ela o havia encontrado quase morto, estava na missão de reconhecimento e patrulhamento que vinha logo atrás da sua. Só lhe dera a mordida, que poderia matá-lo, porque o seu cheiro tinha lhe convencido de que eram parceiros e pior do que estava não poderia ficar. Desde então tinha ido lhe visitar todos os dias e até mesmo havia conseguido a dispensa que os levaria para casa tão logo ele melhorasse, porque em sua mente ele não iria morrer. E a aproximação com a lua cheia era o real motivo para não terem ido para Beaccon Hill salvar o seu irmão ainda, seria muito perigoso se fossem com ele ainda indomável.

Só entendeu o que ela queria dizer quando chegaram a casa e percebeu claramente o cheiro de sangue, tristeza, medo e raiva. Era o suficiente para deixá-lo louco, mas aquela altura tinha se acostumado mais com os seus instintos e por isso seu lobo apenas grunhiu, automaticamente sentiu a mão de Laura em seu ombro e até mesmo Derek havia chego mais perto, eles sentiam uma ligação que para ele ainda era muito tênue e fraca. Juntos, os três entraram na casa.

 Era esperado, mas ainda sim foi um completo e total susto ver o seu pai jogado em uma poltrona totalmente bêbado e segurando uma garrafa na mão. Ele levantou os seus olhos assim que os percebeu na porta, estes se arregalando até que ficaram parecendo sair das orbitas, era tristemente engraçada aquela cena.

\- Pensei que estava morto.

\- Eu morri de fato, mas só por alguns segundos.

Respondeu sorrindo de lado e fazendo o seu melhor para ser simpático, percebeu que Derek e Laura chegaram para trás quase se camuflando nas trevas do lado de fora. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer na sua espinha, reconhecendo-os como predadores maiores do que ele. O que era uma verdade e tanto.

\- Graças a Deus que está vivo meu filho, eu fiquei tão preocupado.

Seu pai se levantou e tentou abraçá-lo, mas Camden fora mais rápido desviando-se com desenvoltura ficando de frente para ele. O mais velho levantou uma das sobrancelhas encarando-o com confusão.

\- O que houve meu filho?

\- Eu sei o que você faz com Isaac pai e vim aqui por ele e não por você.

A expressão do home ficou confusa, então substituída por cólera pura e verdadeira. O cheiro pungente de raiva era tão intenso, que o fazia também ficar com raiva, se não fosse a torrente de calma que lhe veio do nada ele apostaria que teria se transformado na frente do homem.

\- Então você também está do lado daquele bastardo? Você sabia que ele não é meu filho? Sabia que a puta da sua mãe me traiu e por isso aquela coisa nasceu? Ele não está tendo mais do que o merecido e ainda acho que estou sendo benevolente, a coisa deveria ficar agradecia por eu deixá-lo ficar.

Camden não sabia daquela informação, não sabia que sua mãe tinha traído o seu pai, isso era um choque; afinal ela era tão religiosa e seguia tão bem as leis de Deus. Contudo isso fora ela e não seu irmão, se tudo o que ele havia dito nas cartas fosse verdade, o que agora ele percebia que podia ser pior o homem merecia ir para a cadeia por isso. O beta fechou os seus olhos, sentia-se totalmente irritado e agora era para vale, afinal o jeito com que seu pai se referia ao seu irmão era desumano.

Enquanto respirava, usando a técnica que Laura havia lhe ensinado, tentando controlar as suas emoções ouviu um barulho de vento sendo rasgado e outro de alguém segurando algo. Abriu os seus olhos e sentiu um grunhindo deixar a sua garganta, seu pai tentara lhe bater e Laura o havia segurado, seu corpo estava calmo e seguro.

\- Acho que você está muito descompensado.

A mulher comentou de maneira calma e razoável, sua voz era baixa e sincera. Ela até mesmo tentou sorrir para o seu pai como se assim fosse funcionar, mas isso estava totalmente errado. O homem usou a outra mão para bater no rosto da mulher, que ela segurou também, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo grunhir de verdade e a transformação fora inevitável. Sentindo apenas garras e dentes.

Foi nesse momento em que um braço totalmente forte segurou o seu peito mantendo-o no lugar, não importa o quanto tentasse avançar o braço mantinha-o no lugar. Ele grunhiu de novo, dessa para a pessoa que o segurava e Derek retribuiu o olhar de maneira lacônica e fria, como se ele não fosse nada mais do que um inconveniente.

\- Acho que Isaac está no porão, Derek você poderia ajudá-lo?

A voz de Laura era novamente baixa, mas havia um tom inegável ali que só tinha ouvido no dia em que mandara Derek para cá ajudar na obra. Ambos desceram rapidamente, o cheiro de Isaac vinha do congelador e usando sua força segurou ambos os lados do freezer destruindo as correntes com a sua força e então parou.

\- Ele tem olhos dourados e tem cheiro de gato.


	6. Aquele que era um gato

Isaac não estava acostumado com camas e travesseiros e cobertas, isso era algo estranho a tanto tempo que não sabia se poderia dormir bem de não for na tão acostumada desconforto, mas não tinha coragem de dizer isso para o seu irmão ou para Derek que lhe aceitou em seu quarto. Além disso, o dia fora estressante para todos eles e não só para si, achava que seria um egoísmo seu recusar qualquer coisa que eles lhe ofereciam principalmente porque eles tinham lhe salvado. Ainda não sabia como lidar com esse conhecimento.

Tinha perdido toda a esperança de que algum dia seria salvo, que algum dia alguém iria lhe aliviar o fardo que lhe fora imposto por seu pai. Tinha inclusive desistido de tudo, só vivendo porque não sabia se tinha coragem para retirar a própria vida e agora tinha recebido tudo de volta e mais. Isso era confuso e precisaria de tempo para conseguir assimilar tudo isso, afinal de contas tudo eram tão fantasioso e inacreditável, que só havia acredito porque vira com os seus próprios olhos. Mesmo assim, tinha a impressão que estava preso em uma piada de muito mal gosto.

Virou-se na cama tentando não fazer nenhum barulho, Derek soltava pequenos roncos do outro lado do quarto, no sofá-cama. Quando bateu o olho no mais velho pela primeira vez, ficou imediatamente com medo, ele vestia todo de couro e preto o suficiente para assustar até mesmo os motoqueiros mais durões e seu silêncio poderia ser desconcertante. Contudo era infinitamente melhores do que as questões infindáveis de Camden e sua preocupação tão visível em seus olhos, essa era a pior parte. A piedade e a preocupação era algo que vinha se esquivando desde que começaram os abusos, por isso deu graças a Deus quando Laura disse que iria ficar no quarto com Derek.

Fechou os olhos mais uma fez tento adormecer, contudo isso não fora possível, flash vermelho, dourado e azul ficava passeando pela escuridão de sua córnea lhe deixando ainda mais desconcertado. Ele tinha visto os olhos, os dentes e as garras, mesmo que não tivesse ficado com medo imediatamente – talvez fosse a influencia do choque da salvação – soube que aquilo não era normal e só não perguntou por que o olhar que seu irmão lhe deu deixou claro que não teria uma resposta de imediato. O que foi confirmado com suas palavras de consolo e sobre como todos eles precisavam de um descanso, como a noite fora dura e tudo mais. Só que ele precisava de uma explicação.

Suspirou sabendo que não iria conseguir dormir e por isso levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a porta, iria sair e respirar um pouco de ar puro. Seu corpo ainda estava no modo freezer, assim não iria conseguir relaxar e muito menos dormir, todo esse mistério só tornava a coisa ainda mais difícil de administrar. Encostou-se à grade da varanda e olhou para a estrada a sua frente fechando os olhos brevemente, não muitos tempo depois ouviu a porta abrir e fechar atrás de si.

\- Te acordei?

Perguntou sem olhar para o lado, sabia que era Derek, afinal a única porta atrás de si era do seu quarto.

\- Não na verdade, ultimamente tenho dormido em turnos, então é só um desculpa conveniente para sair do quarto que está me sufocando.

Isaac acenou positivamente com a cabeça, ainda olhando a rua, percebeu pelo tremor que o mais velho também se encostou ali.

\- Você irá me explicar o que vocês são, ou melhor, esperar?

Perguntou por que realmente aquilo era parte do que não lhe fazia dormir, se tivesse a sua curiosidade sanada, metade dos problemas iriam embora. O outro demorou uma eternidade para lhe responder, ao ponto que o mais novo achou que não teria sua resposta.

\- Nós somos lobisomens, Laura e eu nascemos assim e seu irmão foi transformado por Laura no exercito.

\- Foi por isso que ele não morreu?

\- Exatamente, a mordida pode matar, mas como ele já estava entre a vida e a morte pior não ficava.

\- Qualquer um de vocês pode transformar alguém?

\- Não, apenas alfas podem fazer isso.

Ele balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, não sabia ainda o que deveria pensar sobre esse assunto, ainda era tudo muito novo e por isso precisava de tempo para pensar sobre assunto.

\- E por que meu irmão disse que eu tinha cheiro de gato?

\- Porque você tem aparentemente você é metamorfo felino, embora se esse fosse o caso por que você não revidou? Você era para ser mais forte e mais rápido do que aquele monstro.

\- Eu sei, mas não conseguia fazer nada contra ele, ele era o meu pai e tinha que obedecê-lo.

Derek não disse mais nada e os dois ficaram ali observando o céu clarear pouco a pouco até que o sol despontou no horizonte, indicando que seria mais um dia de sol. Um suspiro cansado deixou os seus lábios e deixou sua cabeça pender um pouco, o dia poderia ser muito estressante, ainda sim estava se sentindo bem melhor do que antes.

\- Vamos entrar garoto, temos que ver Deaton hoje e saber melhor sobre o seu estado.

\- Quem é esse?

\- Melhor você descobrir por si mesmo.

Daquele momento até quando chegou ao veterinário, o que deixou o adolescente com uma pulga atrás da orelha, um veterinário cuidar de lobisomens era irônico no mínimo. Eles tomaram banho, se vestiram e foram no carro de Laura até lá, durante todo o processo o seu irmão ficou lhe perguntando se estava tudo bem, se ele queria comer alguma coisa e se tinha dormido bem. Até que Laura lhe disse para dar-lhe um tempo e deixar-lhe respirar, ele trocou um olhar de alivio com a mulher que lhe piscou de volta, fazendo-o sorrir desajeitado.

Deaton era diferente do que esperava, era alguém calmo e com um ar sábio, porém também passava uma sensação de solidez que até então só tinha encontrado em Derek. Ele lhes atendeu com um sorriso e colocou-os dentro do consultório. Com uma eficiência um pouco mais do que desconcertante, o homem lhe avaliou atentamente, embora só tivesse ouvido o seu batimento e visto a reação dos seus olhos. Fez umas perguntas em um tom neutro e então se afastou.

\- Então?

Foi Camden quem perguntou claro porque o homem estava mais ansioso que ele próprio para saber sobre o que ele era o que só demonstrava o quanto ele estava super-reagindo e supre-protegedo. Laura colocou a mão no ombro dele puxando-o levemente para trás, Isaac percebeu que ela lhe disse alguma coisa em seu ouvido, mas deixou de lado para encarar o homem a sua frente.

\- Você é um felino sim Isaac, contudo seu animal interior está ferido.

Isaac olhou para o homem, sua expressão era séria e contida, como se não tivesse dizendo tudo.

\- Como assim?

\- Cada espécie de metaformo tem suas características próprias apesar de se parecerem no final, os felinos eles costumam ser mais frágeis na infância e na adolescência, o que significa que os maus tratos que sofreu e teve que passar fez com que todo o esforço de seu animal interior faria para crescer fora revertido em cura.

\- Isso explica o meu frio e porque são tão mais fracos do que deveria.

Deaton acenou positivamente, tudo o que ele lhe dissera explicava porque não ficava roxo por muito tempo ou porque sempre que parecia que havia quebrado alguma coisa, não era nada além de uma luxação.

\- O que pode ser feito então?

\- Pouco, agora que os maus tratos passaram irá se recuperar por si só, mas ficar perto de Laura e sua alcateia também servirá como ponto de apoio.

Depois disso Laura assumiu a conversando avisando ao homem que estava de volta e que iria ficar dessa vez, como a conversa em si não tinha nada haver consigo, ele levantou da mesa saindo pela porta dos fundos sendo seguido por Derek. Ele olhou para o homem e sorriu, mas o mesmo fez nada de volta, apenas franziu a sobrancelha ficando um pouco sombrio, o adolescente olhou para frente bem a tempo de ver Stiles e Scott descendo de um jipe com aparência bem caída.

\- Você conhece o Scott?

\- Não, o Stiles.

Como se um radar fora ligado no outro, o adolescente virou-se na direção deles e seus olhos brilharam com alguma coisa que o felino não soube dizer o que era. Sem se deter caminhou na direção deles, sorrindo de maneira amigável para Isaac.

\- Você está bem melhor do que antes, Isaac. Acredito que agora você poderá jogar melhor no time de lacrosse.

Isaac olhou confuso para o colega de time e virou para Derek que tinha franzido ainda mais as sobrancelhas, ficando totalmente sombrio. O adolescente sentiu os pelos de sua nunca se arrepiaram e parecendo não se importar com isso, Stiles se aproximou de Derek e tocou o seu ombro casualmente.

\- Ei, se quiser eu vou embora, você sabe disso.

Derek balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e segurou no braço de Stiles, puxando para longe da porta e dele. Isaac percebeu a deixa e caminhou para longe deixando que ambos tivessem a privacidade que eles mereciam, embora não soubesse exatamente que tipo de relação eles tinham e como estava distraído não percebera que Scott estava bem a sua frente acabou tropeçando nele.

\- Desculpa cara, eu estava distraído e acabei não te vendo.

Scott travou, segurando o seu braço para que não caísse então seus olhos se cruzaram e alguma coisa aconteceu. Era como uma estática irradiasse entre eles, fazendo todo o seu corpo se ascender como uma noite de quatro de julho.

- _Caramba, eu não esperava que você fosse um homem e estivesse tão perto esse tempo todo._


	7. Intermissão: Aqueles que conversam

\- Camden você está pressionando de mais.

Laura puxou o companheiro para o canto da sala, não tinha motivo para que ninguém além deles dois ficasse em foco, afinal estavam ali por Isaac. Contudo o ex-militar estava levando as coisas longe de mais e sabia que isso poderia piorar uma situação complicada, gatos não eram conhecidos por gostarem de ficar presos ou serem pressionado. O maior virou-se para encará-la como quem não conseguia entender o que ela estava querendo dizer e ela sabia muito bem que ele não entendia mesmo. Controlando sua vontade de revirar os olhos tentou de novo.

\- Eu sei que você está preocupado e quer ter certeza que está tudo bem com ele, mas assim acredito que está em demasia e ele está desconfortável.

\- Como você sabe disso? Faz parte de ser uma alfa?

Ela poderia optar pelo caminho mais fácil e dizer que sim, contudo ela sabia também que muita coisa poderia acontecer e fingir que tinha habilidades que não possuía, era errado e estaria quebrando a confiança dele.

\- Sim e não. Sim porque ser uma alfa significa que eu devo estar atenta às necessidades da minha alcateia e pessoas são sempre pessoas, o que significa que nem sempre eles me dizer a verdade. Não porque não é algo sobrenatural, é apenas leitura do corpo dele. Toda a vez que você pergunta alguma coisa ou oferece algo, ele treme os ombros e acredito que nem mesmo ele tenha notado isso.

A mulher tinha que admitir que Isaac fosse uma das pessoas que ela não conseguia ler direito, era como se todo o movimento dele fosse treinado ao ponto de ser natural e não demonstrar o quão ruim a situação estava. O que só significava que estava ruim. Muito ruim. O que significa que provavelmente ela estava certa em afirmar que o adolescente estava desconfortável com toda a situação.

\- Então, você está me dizendo que estou supre-reagindo e deveria dá um tempo por que isso está deixando o meu irmão desconfortável?

Ela sorriu para ele, porque essa era uma das coisas que gostava nas atitudes do beta, ele sempre precisava ser assegurar que estava interpretando os pensamentos dela certo. Era doce e ao mesmo tempo agrava o senso de liderança dela.

\- Exato, não estou dizendo para não se preocupar ou não ficar de olho, só estou dizendo para não perguntar e confinar nos seus sentidos de lobo. Sabe como estou lhe treinando.

Camden acenou positivamente para ela, sorrindo de um jeito um tanto convencido e dando um beijo nos lábios dela.

\- Eu vou tentar.

Foi à vez de a alfa acenar e sorrindo caminhou de volta para Deaton, ele era o Emissário de sua família e por ela, iria continuar assim.  

-x-

\- Stiles o que você está fazendo aqui?

Derek tentou manter sua voz baixa e sem qualquer traço de irritabilidade, contudo ele não tinha certeza se havia conseguido. Só tinha encontrado duas vezes desde o dia em que se conheceram e ainda estava no limite entre a raiva e a vontade de beijá-lo.

\- Eu trouxe meu amigo Scott, sabe ele trabalha aqui na clínica veterinário e está tudo bem com você não é? Acredito que sim, você não está emanando dor e ninguém além dos animais que estão internados na clínica, logo deve ser outra coisa.

\- Stiles.

Novamente a voz do homem fora baixa em uma espécie de alarme silencioso, afinal sabia que se deixasse por conta do mais novo ele iria continuar infinitamente até chegar a uma conclusão errado ou totalmente certa. Embora como ele soubesse disso? Só o conhecia a pouco mais de dois dias e não fazia sentido fazer esse tipo de informação. Sacudiu a cabeça deixando de lado os pensamentos confusos e resolvendo que seria melhor contar logo a verdade. Não é como se ele não fosse descobrir com o tempo mesmo.

\- O irmão de Isaac, Camden é o parceiro da minha irmã e estamos aqui para salvá-lo dos maus tratos do pai e descobrimos que ele era um metamorfo felino.

Obviamente não iria contar mais do que aquilo, afinal não era da conta de ninguém o que Isaac sofreu a não ser que ele mesmo decida contar. Por isso focou-se no adolescente a sua frente e percebeu que alguma coisa aconteceu, os olhos ficaram mais lúcidos como uma luz ascendendo no cérebro dele.

\- Eu já sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com ele, mas não tinha certeza do que seria ele é sempre tão fechado e não conversava sobre coisas pessoas com ninguém. Por isso não quis ir mais afundo, ele poderia achar invasivo e provavelmente poderia ser uma coisa que ele nem soubesse o que era. Ainda bem que vocês o acharam, ele é uma boa pessoa.

Então Derek sentiu o toque do menino no ombro, um calor irradiou por todo o seu corpo partindo dali e controlou-se para não perder sua postura. Ele ainda tinha que levar Isaac de volta, ainda tinha que tomar conta da obra e se deixasse seria muito fácil ser convencido por esse toque.

\- Então, eu tenho que levar Isaac de volta para o hotel e depois eu tenho uma reforma para coordenar.

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou vê-lo ainda hoje?

O primeiro impulso do mais velho fora dizer que não, contudo a voz de Stiles fora baixa e quase uma súplica. Ele balançou a cabeça tentando ir contra aquela névoa que estava tentando tomar os seus pensamentos.

\- Talvez.


	8. Aquele que era duplo

Scott olhou para o adolescente que estava a sua frente, o ar entre eles estava carregado de uma eletricidade que não sabia bem como nomear, mas que definitivamente o mantinha parado encarando e sorrindo como um tolo. Sentia o seu coração pulsar no peito em um ritmo constante, ansioso e até certo ponto animado. Ao mesmo tempo não sabia como prosseguir com aquilo, afinal sempre havia se entendido como heterossexual e descobrir que uma de suas palavras pertencia a um homem lhe deixava bem fora de sua zona de conforto e também sentia um pouco de alívio. Se fossem duas mulheres seria bem mais difícil escolher não seria?

O adolescente subiu a manga da blusa, revelando um bíceps bem trabalhado, desde que resolvera que seria parte do time de lacrosse da escola, ele também percebeu que os olhos de Isaac se demoraram no local – o que serviu para massagear o seu ego – até que perceber o que ele estava querendo mostrar e eles tornaram-se maiores e selvagens. As fileiras de palavras em um tom alaranjado se destacavam em sua pele alva, dando uma volta completa quase como uma tatuagem perfeita e havia duas delas. Ele sorriu para o outro e recebeu apenas um abaixar de cabeça em resposta.  Era toda a resposta que precisava.

\- Você tem outras palavras além das minhas.

A voz dele era baixa e rouca, potente de uma forma que fazia o coração de Scott doer e ao mesmo tempo acelerar em sua vontade de fazê-lo melhor. Ele estava mal? Ele estava triste de alguma forma? Ele não sabia e isso fazia o cerne do seu ser doer. Ainda sim, ele viu-se perguntando como um verdadeiro tolo.

\- Você não?

O adolescente a sua cabeça balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, fazendo uma sensação de frio percorrer por toda a sua espinha indo parar bem na base gelando todo o seu corpo como se lá fora fosse inverno. Scott sabia que não iria ficar com as duas pessoas a qual estava destinado, isso era um evento raro e cada caso era praticamente único a seu modo, ele sabia que não era dotado de tal dádiva, vendo Isaac na sua frente ele não tinha certeza também se iria querer tal coisa. Contudo saber que tinha que escolher o destino de alguém assim, que poderia lançar alguém em uma solidão que talvez não tivesse volta, não era algo que estava muito confortável.

\- Vamos Isaac, acho que fora aventura de mais por hoje.

A voz lhe retirara de seus pensamentos, fazendo os pelos de sua nuca e seu braço se arrepiarem por algo semelhante a medo. Por isso esperava a figura vestindo couro e preto se aproximando com uma expressão severa e olhar mortal para si. Stiles não estava muito longe também, caminhando com uma expressão que era entre a felicidade, esperança e um desastre total esperando para acontecer, o que não era algo comumente visto. Afinal o outro sempre tinha a mesma expressão distante desde que o conhecera.

O homem colocou sua mão no ombro de Isaac que pareceu desarmar, seus ombros caíram e sua cabeça pendeu para baixo, por um minuto Scott sentiu-se completamente miserável diante de tal derrota. Deu um passo para frente só para que Derek também desse ficasse ao lado de Isaac, fazendo o menor se afastar puramente por instinto. Ele buscou os olhos de Stiles e este estava fitando a cena com um ar intenso, como se tivesse buscando alguma coisa.

\- Stiles se estiver tudo bem para você, poderia ir ao meu apartamento hoje?

A voz de Derek havia mudado totalmente Scott pode perceber, ainda era levemente baixa e sombria, contudo havia um tom mais suave e até mesmo mais amoroso ali. O menor sentia-se sobrecarregado de informação, sentia como se tivesse perdendo uma peça importante de um jogo e agora isso estava vindo morder a sua bunda. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia quando a coisa era relacionada à Stiles, por mais que Scott tentasse, ele nunca conseguia acompanhar o amigo.

Stiles ficou em silêncio por um tempo que poderia ser qualquer coisa entre um segundo e um dia, sua intensidade era palpável como matéria e isso eram estranhas. O maior nunca ficava concentrado em nada que por tempo o suficiente para se tornar tão real, tão sólido. Scott sentiu o seu corpo tremer de forma involuntária.

\- Tudo bem, mas eu vou ter que avisar o meu pai antes.

Derek acenou positivamente a cabeça e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra começou a caminhar até onde, o adolescente acabou de notar, estava um Camaro negro estacionado. Só conseguiu se movimentar quando o carro estava longe e apenas para chegar mais perto de Stiles encarando-o com certa raiva.

\- Quem era aquele homem Stiles e como você o conhecia?

Os olhos do outro ainda estavam focalizados no carro que sumia ao longe, demorou alguns segundo ainda para focar em Scott e alguns segundos piscando como se estivesse localizando a pergunta feita. Esse era o amigo que conhecia de verdade, essa era a pessoa que aprendera a gostar com o passar do tempo, ainda sim se sentiu desconfortável conforme ele começou a falar.

\- Ele é Derek Hale, lembra? Da casa que pegou fogo? Então ele voltou para a cidade e por um acaso descobri que ele é o meu parceiro e apesar de parecer um total psicopata, é uma boa pessoa e só precisa de tempo para aceitar a ideia.

Scott sentiu o seu coração bater em incredulidade, como assim aquele homem vestido em couro e assustador não era uma má pessoa? Ele conhecia as palavras no braço do amigo e sabia perfeitamente bem que eram, não só assustadoras como também totalmente inapropriadas. Não conseguia imaginar que tipo de primeira conversa eles tiveram, provavelmente um não muito normal.

\- Você tem que contar para o seu pai Stiles, ele vai querer saber que você finalmente encontrou esse psicopata, apenas para caso dele querer fazer alguma coisa que você não queira ou não esteja pronto.

Ele conhecia o seu amigo, Stiles era do tipo que fazia quase qualquer coisa pelos outros e sempre via o melhor nas pessoas. Isso era ótimo, mas nem sempre vinha com bons frutos ou isento de problemas.

\- Eu não vejo o meu pai há dois dias Scott e não acredito que ele tenha qualquer plano de ir para casa comigo ainda acordado.

Novamente o menor abriu a boca no sentindo de objetivar o que ele estava falando, era obvio para todo mundo que o Xerife Stilinski amava o seu filho, contudo não podia dizer esse tipo de coisa. Não quando sabia onde o pai do outro estava indo e com quem. Novamente a culpa o correu por dentro como um ácido de bateria, Scott confiava que o mais velho soubesse o que estava fazendo mantendo isso em segredo.

\- Bom eu tenho que ir antes que fique realmente atrasado e deixe Deaton preocupado, até mais tarde cara.

O adolescente começou a ir em direção a clínica quando Stiles segurou o seu braço, o toque era leve - o seu amigo não era dotado de muita força mesmo – mas havia alguma força que o mantinha parado e aquecia todo o seu braço. Fazendo-o formigar e arder.

\- Não tome a sua decisão baseado no sexo de vocês, isso seria muito errado para ele e para você principalmente.

E sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, o amigo caminhou em direção ao seu jipe com o mesmo gingado de sempre e a sensação no seu braço ficou até mesmo depois que chegou em casa depois do trabalho e se preparou para ir dormir.


	9. Aquele que podia ajudar

Stiles não demorou muito para chegar ao hotel onde Derek e sua família estavam ficando, era um dos poucos em Beaccon Hill que não tinha cara de ser beira de estrada ou tinha uma reputação um pouco sugestionável, contudo todos os lugares que ficavam no distrito industrial da cidade era como povo gostava de chamar de “acabado”. Isso porque o distrito estava às moscas e apenas algumas poucas coisas ainda funcionava, o motivo para a falência do local nunca ficou realmente claro para ninguém e com isso era considera um dos locais mais perigosos para se estiver à noite. Seu pai não iria gostar nada de saber que estava indo até lá, isso se ele atendesse o celular.

Enquanto subia as escadas, o adolescente estava lembrando-se que isso estava se tornando bem comum, o fato de seu pai não mais atender as suas ligações ou quando fazia falava rápido dando sempre uma desculpa para prestar pouco a nenhuma atenção ao menino. Quando estava em casa, parecia sempre tenso e desconfortável preste a dizer alguma coisa, Stiles simplesmente estava começando a chegar ao limite dessa situação, já que o mais velho se mostrava incapaz de confiar nele. Contudo ele não estava nenhum pouco feliz com isso e realmente desejava que não fosse necessária tal intervenção, confrontar as pessoas era algo que raramente lhe agradava. Principalmente ao seu pai.

Parou na porta que Derek havia indicado na mensagem que lhe enviara com as coordenadas, por sorte, mesmo sendo no distrito industrial ainda ficava na parte boa do local e por isso Stiles não se sentia tão inseguro em ir. Bateu na porta algumas vezes e esperou, sabendo que provavelmente eles já tinham percebido o seu cheiro, se não abriram a porta ainda era porque não estavam pronto. Deu um passo para trás e apoiou-se na grade de maneira leve, não confiava nela para aguentar o seu peso e nem em si mesmo para sair a tempo caso dela comece a cair, era muito desastrado para o seu próprio bem.

Fechou os olhos e deixou o seu dom expandir-se ao redor de sua mente, normalmente ele não fazia isso, porque achava invasivo de mais e também por ser uma verdadeira dor de cabeça ter tantas emoções em sua mente ao mesmo tempo. Contudo naquele caso, ele sentia que o lobo o havia chamado por causa deles e era bom ao menos estar preparado para quando a porta fosse aberta. Inspirando e expirando concentrou-se em ler as emoções.

Derek foi fácil de discernir, ele era todo raiva e preocupação, embora ele não pudesse dizer porque o seu lobo estava sentindo aquelas coisas, apenas sabia que a segunda era direcionado a um pessoa – Isaac talvez? – a primeira era por aquela pessoa. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, o fato do mais velho estava tão preocupado com alguém era simplesmente uma coisa boa, Stiles não era do tipo que sentia ciúmes. Não que ele tivesse esse direito de qualquer forma.

Isaac foi mais difícil de dizer, era um aglomerado de sensações e emoções que tentavam aparecer todas ao mesmo tempo. Havia dor, física e emocional, que parecia ser a predominante por muitas vezes, seguida bem de perto por uma sensação de incredulidade. Era ai que as coisas ficavam confusas, Stiles não sabia dizer se era uma boa ou uma má incredulidade ou se era ambas. Deixou um suspiro mais pesado escapar de seus lábios, sabendo que só poderia dizer com certeza quando estivesse perto dele ou ao menos no mesmo lugar. A distância podia atrapalhar às vezes.

Estava tão intertido dentro de sua mente que não percebera que estava totalmente apoiado na grade, tão pouco que ela começara a ceder sobre seu corpo e estava quase caindo. Seus só abriram lhe arrancando de suas considerações, quando sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer o seu corpo lhe despertando e dando lhe vida, dando energia. Seus olhos escuros encontraram os olhos azuis elétricos e só então percebeu que estava sendo puxado encontro ao corpo a sua frente. Dois braços férreos lhe prenderam contra aquela massa de músculos e calor, que fazia o seu coração pulsar como se tivesse correndo uma maratona.

Então abraçava de volta, sentiu o peito do outro subindo e descendo de maneira pesada, arfante até. Percebeu que ele estava cheirando a sua cabeça, seu ouvido e até mesmo o seu pescoço a sensação que deixava era boa e bem vinda.

\- O que você estava fazendo que não percebesse a grade cedendo?

Stiles ficou confuso e por isso olhou para trás só para perceber que esta havia caído, por sorte não tinha nenhum carro em baixo e ninguém se feriu. Ficando terrivelmente constrangido e irritado consigo mesmo, respondeu deixando isso aparecer em sua voz.

\- Eu estava vendo o que vocês estavam sentindo do lado de dentro do quarto, não percebi que tinha colocado todo o meu peso na grade. Não teria feito se tivesse consciente.

Derek grunhiu alguma coisa que poderia muito bem significar: Menino inconsequente, contudo não disse mais nada e ficou agarrado ao menor por mais tempo. O que fora ótimo, porque Stiles sentia que estava precisando de mais contado, de saber se estava indo há algum lugar ou se deveria desistir. Aquilo não era a resposta de seus problemas, mas ao menos sabia que o mais velho estava preocupado consigo e isso era um começo.

\- Preciso que você fale com Isaac, eu não sei como fazê-lo se abrir e pensei que com as suas habilidades isso fosse ser mais fácil.

O mais novo só ouviu as palavras porque foi dito diretamente aos seus ouvidos, caso contrário ele duvidava que tivesse conseguido. Só então o mais velho desprendeu-se dele, embora ainda mantivesse as mãos em seus ombros olhando-o diretamente, agora seus olhos eram normais de novo e nem por isso menos intenso. Alguma coisa passou por ali, rápido e direto, por isso Stiles não conseguira ver exatamente o que fosse.

\- Eu vou descer e falar com a gerente sobre a grade, eles quase mataram você, volto logo.

Talvez sem perceber, talvez sabendo o mais velho inclinou-se em sua direção beijando os seus lábios em um selinho rápido e direto. Novamente o mais novo sentiu-se incendiar por dentro e enquanto caminhava em direção ao quarto, perguntou-se como seria quando tivesse um beijo de verdade se apenas um contato leve e breve já lhe deixava assim. Sacudiu a cabeça e entrou sem qualquer cerimônia.

\- Cadê Derek e que som foi aquele?

Stiles parou ainda no portal como se tivesse chocado com uma barreira, do lado de dentro do cômodo ele pode perceber claramente o quanto o outro estava machucado. Se não fisicamente, ao menos emocionalmente e era tão profundo que duvidava que até mesmo ele pudesse ajudá-lo em uma noite ou duas ou três. Usando sua respiração como ancora, o empata caminhou mais afundo no quarto até a cama mais próxima, sentando-se ao mesmo tempo mole e esparramado, duro e tenso era como se ele não tivesse decidido o que faria ao certo.

\- Stiles você está ouvindo? Você está bem?

Isaac o chamou de novo e havia um tom de preocupação em sua voz, isso o retirou de seu transe e o fez empacotar o seu dom. Não iria conseguir lidar com aquilo se o deixa-se totalmente aflorado, seria como estar bêbado em uma seção de terapia.

\- Estou sim, só assustado porque a grade caiu enquanto eu estava apoiado, se Derek não tivesse saído bem na hora eu teria me machucado muito e por isso ele não está aqui, desceu para falar com a gerente sobre o acidente.

\- Eu sempre ouvi que você conseguia se meter nas encrencas mais loucas e agora eu percebo que é verdade.

\- Você ouviu sobre mim?

A pergunta saiu naturalmente, já que o adolescente nunca se imaginou como alvo de fofocas ou conversas, afinal era tão deslocado socialmente que só a ideia lhe causava arrepios.

\- Sim, o pessoal do time de lacrosse costuma zoar bastante com a sua cara.

Um suspiro aliviado saiu da boca do adolescente, afinal com isso ele sabia muito bem lidar, era o normal e o universo estava funcionando de novo.

\- Eu sei disso, só não sou pior que o Greenberg, mas acho que ninguém é.

\- Não sei como o treinador o mantém no time. 

\- Dizem que é porque a mãe dele é a amante do treinador.

Isaac encarou o companheiro de quarto de demonstrando incredulidade total, Stiles simplesmente concordou com a cabeça sabendo que realmente não fazia muito sentido, embora fosse à única explicação.

\- Fico me perguntando se ele tem algum amigo ou alguma pessoa.

\- Todo mundo tem.

O silêncio caiu no quarto e só então Stiles se movimentou na cama ficando de frente para o outro, que olhava para as próprias mãos como se procurasse respostas ali. No começo o empata não sabia o que dizer, contudo aos poucos uma coisa foi vindo e vindo e vindo.

\- Eu acho que meu pai está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, ele quase não dorme mais em casa e quando fica está todo tenso e quase não conversa comigo e isso é muito ruim porque nos dois éramos unidos.

O companheiro de quarto lhe olhou, como se tivesse vendo ele pela primeira vez e franziu o cenho como se não soubesse exatamente se estava ou não gostando daquilo que estava vendo, o empata achou que estava fazendo alguma coisa errada.

\- Ao menos ele não faz nada com você, apenas está escondendo alguma coisa, seria bem pior se ele tentasse te bater ou falasse coisas que lhe colocassem para baixo.

Novamente Stiles sentiu como se alguma coisa tivesse lhe acertado bem no peito, uma dor terrível subia por sua espinha e pelo seu corpo. Isaac voltara a olhar para a sua mão e por isso não tinha visto os seus olhos brilhando de forma sobrenatural.

\- Foi isso que aconteceu com você não é? É por isso que eu sempre sinto dor emanando de você, só nunca soube exatamente o que era.

Isso fez o adolescente lhe olhar novamente, estava ferino e o outro esperou por uma resposta sarcástica ou cruel, talvez ambas. Mas ele parou e lhe encarou, novamente com aquele olhar indistinto de quem não sabia o que estava vendo e não tinha a menor ideia do que achar.

\- Você não é humano não é?

\- Eu sou ao menos mais do que você ou Derek são, a única coisa que eu posso fazer é sentir as emoções alheias.

Novamente silêncio, enquanto ambos se encaravam os olhos de Isaac estavam dourados e assustado enquanto os de Stiles brilhava como se tivessem pequenas estrelas, estavam mais serenos do que ele demonstrava estar.

\- Então você realmente sabe que eu sinto dor, sabia o porquê?

\- Até agora não.

\- Foi por isso que Derek te chamou aqui? Para eu poder conversar com alguém que entende?

\- Mais ou menos, eu não entendo a sua dor só sei como ela é.

\- Existe diferença?

\- Entender significa saber a origem, significa aceitar e saber como cura, não é o caso aqui. Eu não sei a origem e nem como curar, mas estou disposto a te ajudar.

\- Como?

\- Não sei, queria ter uma resposta mística e sobrenatural para isso, mas não tem. O que posso oferecer é o mesmo que um psicólogo ouvir e tentar ajudar.

\- Por que então eu não vou para alguém que tem faculdade ou invés de ficar com você?

A voz de Isaac fora baixa, mas dotada de veneno, contudo o outro não deixou que isso lhe abatesse. Ele estava irritado e machucado, talvez farto das pessoas que vinham querendo que ele conversasse e por isso entendia. Essa dor ele entendia, abriu a boca pronto para falar a resposta, quando a porta abriu.

\- Stiles, eu acho que vi o seu pai.


	10. Aquele que foi traido

Derek pensou que fosse ser mais difícil conversar com a gerente, uma mulher opulenta com modos educados e um olhar que lhe lembrava de uma mãe cuidando de seu filho, naquele caso o hotel. Que era um dos melhores da área o que não significava muita coisa e por isso ela tinha aceitado não cobrar a diária daquele dia e do próximo, para evitar que as pessoas soubessem disso. Não era o suficiente para aplacar a susto que havia levado, mas sabia que era o que a mulher podia oferecer e por isso iria aceitar, afinal Stiles estava bem. Recusava-se a pensar sobre o que teria acontecido se o seu parceiro tivesse sido machucado.

Isso era uma coisa que lhe pegou desprevenido totalmente, afinal de contas não esperava que só a ideia de Stiles se machucando fosse lhe atingir de maneira tão forte. Quando saiu do quarto para chamá-lo e viu o copo dele começando a flutuar para o nada que lhe esperava abaixo, seu coração disparou se transformando automaticamente apenas para segurá-lo. Não podia perdê-lo, não podia deixá-lo cair e quando o segurou no abraço Derek sentiu como se o seu mundo estivesse se encaixando no eixo. Era assustador. Terrivelmente assustador.

Será que era isso o que significava ter um parceiro? Será que era assim que eles se reconheciam? Ele ainda não tinha conversado com Laura sobre o assunto e cada dia que passava percebia que precisava mais e mais, já que havia tanta coisa que não conhecia que não sabia. Isso também não era algo que estava ansioso, sabia perfeitamente que sua irmã iria fazer chacota com a sua cara e rir durante todo o processo, desmotivando qualquer tipo de confissão sincera. Coçou a cabeça de maneira aliviar a tensão sobre os seus ombros.

Subiu as escadas ponderando se iria ou não ficar do lado de fora e deixar os dois adolescentes conversando, dentro de si sabia que a única pessoa que poderia alcançar Isaac era o seu parceiro e em partes pelo poder que tinha dentro de si e em partes porque possuía mais tato do que ele próprio. Quando tinha decidido que era melhor não entrar, sentiu um cheiro que era ao mesmo tempo familiar e estranho.

Parou no meio do corredor, sentindo o vento fazer barulho ao seu lado, abriu os seus sentidos deixando com que seus instintos lhe guiassem sobre aquela situação. Como sua mãe havia lhe ensinado. O cheiro era conhecido porque lembrava o de Stiles, contudo era estranho porque havia mais felicidade e sexo, também era como se tivesse sentindo o cheiro do menor só que mais velho. Caminhou deixando-se guiar por ele até quase está na beirada de onde antes, estava a grade, só então abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo. Só para ver o Xerife Stilinski e uma mulher de idade muito parecida, entrando na recepção do hotel.

Ele sabia que havia muitos quartos vagos, contudo os melhores estavam no andar onde ele estava e isso significava que poderia chamar o Stiles. Mas ele deveria? Teoricamente não havia qualquer motivo para isso, eles não tinham qualquer tipo de relação que pudesse se prejudicar com essa omissão e já tinha que lidar com muitos problemas, como Isaac e a construção de sua casa. Seria mais seguro deixar as coisas como estavam e não se meter na família alheia. Acenou positivamente sabendo que seria a melhor situação a seguir, até ouvir as palavras que flutuaram até os seus ouvidos.

\- Por que você não conta logo para o Stiles? Eu não gosto de ficar escondendo as coisas dele John e Scott também não.

\- Ele não vai entender Melissa, ele ainda não conseguiu superar a morte da mãe dele e eu não quero ter que encarar aquele olhar de novo.

\- Que olhar John?

\- Quando ele me olha, eu sinto como se o menino estivesse lendo a minha mente e isso me assusta.

\- Por isso você não passa mais tanto tempo com ele?

Derek não conseguia mais ouvir o que estava sendo dito, porque sua visão ficara totalmente vermelha. Então era por isso que Stiles estava dormindo sozinho todos os dias que ele fora até a casa dele? Então era por isso que o menino gritava em silêncio com dor? O beta sabia que era assustador o fato dele visitar o parceiro enquanto estava dormindo, mas não tinha coragem de fazer isso de outra forma. Não tinha coragem de abraçá-lo com a frequência com que o seu corpo pedia e não tinha coragem de encarar aqueles olhos tão escuros que pareciam refletir a noite.

Ele não era diferente do pai dele. Ou dessa mulher chamada Melissa.

O lobo passou a mão pela cabeça sabendo que estava apenas cavando a cova do outro, mais cedo ou mais tarde Stiles iria descobrir, tinha percebido pelo pouco tempo que haviam passado juntos que ele era curioso e obstinado. O que aconteceria quando descobrisse o segredo de seu pai? Ele ficaria sozinho. Sem ninguém para quem correr, sem nenhum abrigo e Derek sabia que isso poderia significar uma viagem ao pior da consciência e por mais raiva que o mais velho sentiu-se, nunca teve que encarar seu destino sozinho.

O beta caminhou até a porta do quarto abrindo-a de maneira quase que abrupta, sabia que estava começando um novo caminhar que poderia lhe levar a lugares inesperados, a lugares onde teria que ser parceiro. Onde teria que abraçar e beijá-lo com mais frequência. Seu coração bateu mais forte e mais duro em seu peito.

\- Stiles, eu acho que vi o seu pai.

O corpo do mais novo ficou duro, suas costas tornaram-se retas de repente e seus ombros pesados. Isaac levantou o olhar para Derek, ele estava entre o assustado e a precaução, deixando o lobo confuso. Foi então que Stiles se virou e até mesmo o lobo teve que se conter para não dar um passo para trás. Seu olhar estava totalmente brilhante, como se fosse uma pequena chama negra a emanar com força total, Derek se viu preso naquele pequeno espetáculo.

\- Você tem certeza?

A voz de Stiles era leve e baixa, como uma pluma deixando o mais velho totalmente apavorado, não era a reação que estava esperando do mais novo, contudo era tarde de mais para voltar atrás. Sabia que o empata iria saber se mentisse.

\- Absoluta, foi ele quem me achou na floresta e me levou até onde Laura estava, além disso, eu tive que me explicar outras vezes para ele.

Levantando com dificuldade o mais novo caminhou até onde ele estava seus passos eram arrastados e deliberados, como se fosse muito esforço se mover. Derek se adiantou segurando o braço dele recebendo um sorriso fraco, com o apoio parecia ser mais fácil de movimentar e assim o caminhar foi mais rápido.

\- Onde?

Não foi difícil e nem mesmo demorou muito para achar o cheiro, tomando cuidado para o outro não tropeçar ou coisa do tipo, começou a guiá-lo até um quarto que não estava muito longe do seu próprio. Parou de frente para a porta e olhou para o outro.

\- Você me quer junto?

O silêncio se prolongou por um tempo que lhe pareceu totalmente indistinto, a única coisa que conseguia perceber era como o outro parecia absurdamente leve, parecia incrivelmente tenso e pronto para qualquer coisa. No silêncio, ele também percebeu que a mão estava começando a esquentar, fazendo-lhe ficar ainda mais preocupado.

\- Eu quero, mas gostaria que não me segurasse, isso iria estragar um pouco a minha demonstração de força.

Derek assentiu sem saber se o outro estava ou não fazendo uma piada, ele não parecia forte, ele simplesmente parecia fraco e preste a desmaiar a qualquer momento. Olhou para o lado e viu que Isaac os tinha seguido e posicionaram-se no lado oposto de Stiles, ambos pareciam prontos para segurá-lo se precisasse. Voltou a olhar para frente bem a tempo de vê-lo bater na porta com mais força do que o lobo julgara que o outro fosse tivesse.

\- Já vou.

A voz masculina que soou do outro lado da porta fez o menor mudar rápido, como se um raio tivesse caído em cima dele. Empertigou-se ficando ereto e até mesmo mais alto do que si, seus ombros ainda continuavam tenso, mas o seu cheiro mudou ficando mais intenso e até mesmo com uma raiva que parecia crescer.

\- Sim?

O beta não pode observar a expressão que Stiles havia feito, mas a expressão do xerife era hilária se a situação não fosse tão tensa. Ele demonstrava uma incredulidade fundida com precaução, a mesma que Derek tinha visto no rosto dele logo após o incêndio. Para o homem o seu filho era um suspeito e não seu filho.

\- O que está fazendo aqui Stiles?

Novamente o adolescente não respondeu e o lobo queria poder se mover para ver que tipo de olhar estava dando, ao julgar pela expressão de precaução que substituirá totalmente a de surpresa, não deveria ser uma muito boa.

\- Esse Derek Hale pai, ele é o meu parceiro e como pode ver não me matou.

A voz de Stiles era leve e quase amistosa, embora fosse possível ver a tensão que havia nas bordas e no centro do que estava sendo dito.

\- Esse Isaac Lahey, ele está com alguns problemas de estudo na escola e por isso Derek me chamou para ajudar, já que não é muito bom em matemática.

Derek vira o felino ficar tenso ao ter o seu nome mencionado, mas logo relaxou quando Stiles continuou, emendando em uma mentira que parecia ter sido pré-elabora por todos eles.

\- Como a casa de Derek ainda está em reforma e Isaac está com problemas de encanação na dele, viemos até onde Derek está hospedado junto com a sua irmã e o irmão de Isaac que é o parceiro dela. E foi realmente uma surpresa descobrir que você estava aqui, principalmente porque tentei te ligar algumas vezes e você não aparece em casa a uns dois ou três dias.

A precaução ainda estava presente, contudo o mais velho também demonstrou um pouco de culpa em suas expressões enquanto desviava o rosto de maneira abrupta.

\- Olha garoto, eu sei que ando meio ausente recentemente e isso tem um bom motivo eu só não sabia como te contar. Não queria que descobrisse dessa forma.

\- Pegando você no ato? Você quer dizer?

A voz de Stiles continuava baixa e leve, mas estava raivosa dessa vez e o tom de perigo fez com que Derek chegasse mais perto, não o suficiente para tocá-lo.

\- Quem é a mulher?

\- Eu não quero conversar isso aqui na frente deles e acho que seria um desrespeito com ela se assim fosse.

\- E como não é? Você se esconder na pior zona da cidade, onde o senhor já prendeu inúmeros delinquentes, me deixando para descobrir assim e está preocupado com ela?

\- Stiles, é que você não entende...

Foi à coisa errada para se disser, o cheiro do menino mudou completamente e onde havia mais tristeza do que raiva tornou-se raiva e mais raiva. Tão pura e tão intensa, que o lobo teve que usar todo o seu treinamento para se controlar e não avançar em cima do Xerife.

\- O que eu não entendo exatamente? Sabia que eu sempre fiquei preocupado porque você não voltou a namorar depois de todo esse tempo? Sabia que estava pensando em falar com Scott para arrumar um encontro às escuras com a mãe dele só para ver se vocês dão certo?

O Xerife pareceu mortificado com a revelação que o menor lhe fez, toda a precaução e o temor havia deixado o rosto, ficando apenas o choque e a tristeza.

\- Eu pensei que você fosse rejeitar a ideia, que fosse ser contra eu arrumar outra pessoa.

\- E por que seria? Mamãe morreu e isso não significa que você deveria parar a sua vida por isso.

Alivio foi o que surgiu na face do outro, mas o cheiro de Stiles não mudou, ele ainda estava com raiva e muita raiva. Derek tocou o ombro dele e queimou-se quase imediatamente, retirando a mão em seguida. Stiles não olhou para ele.

\- Quem é?

\- Stiles, você tem que entender que eu estava com medo de contar para você e você reagir mal, estava com medo de você não me apoiar.

\- Quem é?

\- Não podemos fazer isso em casa, entre família?

\- Quem é?

\- É Melissa.

\- Scott sabe?

A voz do adolescente era séria e implacável, forçando mais e mais a resposta que queria e Derek sentia o cheiro de desolação que vinha do xerife como se fosse uma onda. Ele não respondeu a ultima pergunta só balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.

\- Então, eu sou o único que não sabia? E não precisa responder a isso, é meio que autoexplicativo já que até mesmo Scott sabia e eu não.

O menor se virou para si e Derek pode ver as lágrimas que ele estava contendo, a dor que parecia vibrar por baixo daqueles olhos escuros.

\- Você pode me levar para casa? Eu acho que não consigo mais ajudar Isaac com o dever de matemática.

\- Stiles deixa que eu te leve.

\- Não. Eu não quero ficar perto de você, ou de Melissa ou de Scott agora; simplesmente não posso te impedir de ir para cara, mas posso chegar lá primeiro e me trancar no meu quarto.

\- Eu queria te contar eu só não sabia como.

\- É e por isso achou melhor que eu descobrisse sozinho, muito bem pai você acabou de quebrar toda a confiança que ainda tinha em você.

Stiles não se virou para dizer as palavras, isso não impediu delas soaram fortes e altivas, totalmente diferente das lágrimas que escorria dos seus olhos. Ele estendeu a mão para o lobo que prontamente a pegou, sentindo um calor bem vindo dessa vez e com velocidade que o mais velho não sabia que ele tinha ambos se encaminharam até o jipe.


	11. Aqueles que se consolam

Isaac não se lembrava da ultima vez que havia dormindo tão bem assim, nem mesmo quando era criança. Sua casa era velha e sempre rangia durante a noite tornando difícil dormir, durante sua adolescência era ainda pior. Sempre havia o frio ou o freezer ou até mesmo as dores devido ao seu abuso. Por isso fora extremamente difícil abrir os seus olhos, fora coplicado deixar o mundo cair sobre sua consciência e fazer o seu corpo sair daquele torpor tão caloroso daquele abraço triplo e pouco a pouco as coisas foram vindo em sua mente sobrepujando a névoa que insistia em nublar.

Derek levara Stiles em seu Camaro enquanto ele dirigia o jipe, sabendo perfeitamente bem que Stiles iria chutá-lo caso deixassem o seu carro para trás – o outro havia dito isso alto o suficiente para que fosse ouvido. Acompanhar o carro do lobo fora uma tarefa árdua, já que este dirigia como se tivesse fugindo de um demônio ou coisa pior, chegando até mesmo a quebrar um ou duas regras de transito no caminho. Se o cheiro de raiva não fosse o bastante para deixar claro o sentimento do outro, o modo como dirigia realmente deixava.

Tendo um pressentimento, o felino pegou o seu celular e começou ligou para Laura, explicando de modo sucinto e sem muitos detalhes o que havia acontecido, para onde estava indo e deixando claro que Derek não havia machucado ninguém. Ela não pareceu realmente muito feliz com isso, mas também algo na voz dela lhe dizia que sabia perfeitamente bem que não havia muito que ser feito a não ser conversar com eles melhor no dia seguinte. Desligou o telefone quando estavam chegando perto da casa de Stiles, mas antes havia prometido para a alfa que tudo daria certo e não deixaria nenhum deles fazer nenhuma besteira. Como faria isso? Era uma questão que resolveria quando e caso acontecesse.

Como o adolescente subiu as escadas, o felino não sabia exatamente, era como ver uma lesma subindo apenas um degrau era desengonçado, lento e ao mesmo tempo confiante e poderoso, como se aquele pequeno trecho de madeira não fosse impedi-lo de chegar ao quarto. Em toda a sua vida, Isaac não admirara ninguém e muito menos reconhecia alguém como mais forte do que si, mas naquele momento ele pegou-se admirando a força do menor. Sabia muito bem que os danos mentais eram tão pior quanto os físicos, não que ele realmente estivesse entendendo o que estava acontecendo e naquele momento não estava fazendo questão de saber.

O quarto era confortável e maior do que ele pensou que fosse, decorado com uma cama de solteiro, um computador, armários e estantes onde havia uma verdadeira profusão de jogos, livros, bonecos e fotos. Isaac chegou mais perto, ao fundo podia ouvir o som de conversas e do colchão afundando, as fotos eram de Stiles pequeno com uma mulher, a semelhança era notável entre eles e sempre apareciam sorrindo com os olhos a brilhar como a noite estrelada mesmo naquelas imagens passadas. Por alguns segundos o felino se pegou pensando o quão forte deveria ser a mãe, se julgar pelo filho deveria ser imensamente.

\- Ela era realmente muito bonita não era?

Virou-se ao ouvir a voz do outro, ele estava deitado só de bermuda com o Derek logo atrás com os braços envolvendo-o fortemente o peito, por um segundo Isaac viu o perigo por trás daqueles olhos negros a encarar a porta. Balançou a cabeça de forma negativa tentando tirar os pensamentos de lá.

\- Sim e parece muito com você.

\- Dizem que sou mais parecido com o meu pai.

\- Eu discordo, acho que você lembra bem mais a sua mãe e seus olhos são idênticos.

Stiles sorriu e dessa vez os seus olhos também sorriram juntos, brilhando com um calor único e sem perceber Isaac viu-se corar, desviando o olhar para o chão começou a procurar algum lugar para poder deitar e dormir. Chegou até mesmo a sentar, quando ouviu a voz de Derek soar alta no silêncio que havia se instalado.

\- Onde você pensa que irá dormir?

\- No chão é claro.

\- Nada disso, existe lugar para você na cama também.

Fora o adolescente quem dissera a ultima parte, seus olhos ainda brilhava e ambos pareciam realmente muito sérios com aquele convite. O felino sabia muito bem que seria um erro se intrometer entre eles, mesmo parecendo que ambos falavam sério.

\- Eu não quero ficar entre vocês dois, sei que são parceiros e não quero atrapalhar na primeira vez em que vocês estão realmente juntos.

\- Você faz parte disso Isaac, não será nenhum problema se juntar a nós.

Novamente as palavras foram de Stiles e por isso ele olhou para Derek que estava bem atrás dele, seus olhos ainda estavam densos e perigosos, mas concordou com a cabeça em um movimento tão certo quanto fora lento. Isaac não tinha nenhuma palavra para discordar ou dizer não.

\- Além você precisa de consolo tanto quanto eu e por isso acho que nós três podemos nos consolar.

Aquilo foi à palavra final, ele retirou o seu casaco e cachecol, retirou a sua calça e ficando só de bermuda e com cuidado caminhou até onde eles estavam ficando na ponta. Mesmo não parecendo à cama era grande o suficiente para caber os três com relativa folga e para o seu espanto, percebeu que Stiles estava virado em sua direção enquanto o seu corpo estava totalmente de encontro com Derek.

No começou ficou completamente desconfortável, não estava acostumado a dormir em uma cama, muito menos com pessoas e por isso sentia-se todo duro, todo tenso no canto que lhe era destinado. Ainda sim, Stiles lhe sorriu e colocou a sua mão no ombro dele, fazendo-o tremer levemente e até mesmo encolhesse um pouco, fechando os olhos.

\- Calma, não vou fazer nada que não queria certo? Quando for de mais você avisa.

Isaac não pode deixar de sorrir aquelas palavras, pareciam que estavam fazendo sexo, embora para o seu corpo até mesmo aquele simplesmente toque era demais e não queria nem mesmo pensar como seria fazer sexo. Sendo absolutamente sincero consigo mesmo, ele nunca tinha pensado no assunto até aquele momento e percebeu que se fosse fazer sexo com alguém queria que fosse sensível, direto e forte como Stiles e ao mesmo tempo silencioso, intenso e sombrio como Derek. Novamente um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, ele sabia que uma combinação daqueles dois seria algo impossível.

O calor desceu pelo seu braço e esse foi o motivo para retirá-lo dos seus pensamentos sexuais, primeiro porque era bom e segundo porque o seu corpo queria correr para longe, queria fugir daquele toque. Sem perceber, sentiu-se tremer e o toque de Stiles parando bem no meio de seu braço, isso serviu para diminuir o pânico que lhe tomava. Um pouco. Ainda estava de olhos fechados e por isso só ouviu o roçar baixo de pele na pele, o acelerar dos batimentos cardíacos acelerarem, a respiração ficar entrecortada. Isso o deixou curioso para saber o que eles estavam fazendo.

Abriu quase temeroso do que poderia ver, quase não querendo realmente descobrir, mas um coração não aceleraria assim não é? E foi uma alivio perceber que eram apenas carícias e beijos. Derek estava movimentando a sua perna por cima da perna de Stiles, enquanto este beijava a mão que estava em seu peito, com lenta e comedida exploração, contudo nenhuns dos dois paravam de observá-lo com atenção férrea. Ele sabia que se pedisse os dois iriam parar na hora, mas não queria que parasse. Não, na verdade queira participar também, mas tinha receio, tinha medo de não conseguir ir além.

Como se lesse os seus pensamentos, o que naquela altura o felino não duvidava que Stiles pudesse fazer, pegou a mão dele e levou até o seu peito deixando-a ali. Isaac olhou para o outro, que lhe sorriu de forma amena e encorajadora, de forma tímida começou a alisar o local com cuidado. Sentindo o quanto ele era magro, a sua pele era macia e como o coração dele parecia retumbar dentro da caixa torácica. Também percebeu que ele queria aquilo, tanto quanto ele queria estar com Derek e isso o deixou aterrorizado, não estava acostumado com alguém o querendo daquela forma ou de qualquer outra forma.

Estava começando a retirar a mão quando a mão de Derek o segurou no lugar, não era forte e muito menos machucava, contudo era um toque que dizia para parar e ficar no lugar. Era um toque que dizia para não ter medo, que nenhum deles iria machucá-lo, Isaac sentia-se ridículo por supor tanto de um toque. Novamente os seus pensamentos pararam quando Derek entrelaçou os dedos nos seus e movimentando divagar pelo peito de Stiles, descendo e descendo.

O pânico tomou conta do mais novo, dessa vez pouco tinha haver com o seus maus tratos, tinha com o fato de nunca ter feito nada com ninguém nunca e só de pensar em algo tão intenso com alguém que mal conhecia lhe deixava nos nervos. Por isso não percebeu o beijo que recebeu em seu ombro até que os lábios do outro saísse do local, Isaac sentiu-se piscar enquanto encarava o rosto de Stiles lhe sorrindo, enquanto a mão do próprio estava parado em seu abdômen. No mesmo lugar que a sua mão e de Derek estavam.

Viu-se arfando, viu-se com calor que pouco tinha haver com a temperatura e pela primeira vez que se lembrava de não estar sentindo frio. Deixou os braços de eles envolverem o seu ombro como um manto para o frio e sem perceber deslizou para um sono sem sonhos, para um sono perfeito. Te que despertou, sentindo-se lento e feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Isaac não percebeu e depois iria se perguntando quando, mas em algum momento naquela noite suas palavras começaram a mudar. Assim como novas foram adicionadas no corpo de Stiles e Derek.


	12. Aquele que se achou e se perdeu

Scott sentia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa, ele não sabia exatamente o que era e nem porque tinha essa sensação, mas sabia que estava e isso o incomodava. O fato de não ter visto Stiles na escola e que o maior não tivesse retornado nenhuma de suas ligações só o deixava ainda mais inquieto, principalmente porque sua mãe lhe disse que o amigo tinha descoberto tudo da pior maneira possível e ele estava receoso, sabia que o outro não iria fazer nada, ainda sim ele era alguém imprevisível. Por isso passou a maior parte do caminho até a escola e uma parte da primeira aula distraído.

Foi então que uma menina entrou na sala, ele era um pouco mais alta do que si – o que não era muito difícil de acontecer – com cabelos ondulados e quase enrolados, escuros com uma pele clara e olhos expressivos. Imediatamente Scott sentiu-se atraído por ela, era o seu tipo e parecia alguém legal também, sem perceber puxou a manga de sua blusa para baixo escondendo as suas palavras. Por sorte, o lugar ao seu lado estava vago e logo depois dela se apresentar – Alison Argent, um sobrenome exótico – caminhou até onde ele estava.

\- Esse lugar está vago?

Então aconteceu, uma corrente elétrica percorreu o seu corpo fazendo seus pelos dos braços se arrepiarem como se levasse um choque, pode ouvi-la suspirar em resposta e seus olhos se encontraram em reconhecimento. Ele não evitou sorrir para ela e balançar a sua cabeça de forma positiva, a menina sentou no local com cuidado evitando olhar diretamente para ele, chegando até mesmo a puxar a manga de seu casaco, poderia ser nervoso ou para esconder alguma coisa. Ele não sabia.

A aula começou e o professor falava sobre qualquer coisa que não lhe interessava, o tempo todo olhava para a menina ao seu lado tentando ver o que poderia falar, se seriam as palavras certas ou não. Na verdade achava-se um tolo por pensar esse tipo de coisa, sabendo que as primeiras palavras sempre eram marcadas, contudo o resto não e por isso tentava pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse dar em um conversa e foi em algum momento dessa preocupação mental que percebeu que a menina procurava algo em sua bolsa.

\- Toma pode usar a minha.

Disse estendendo-lhe a caneta, com delicadeza ela tocou no outro lado fazendo a corrente elétrica percorrer ainda mais forte entre os dois. Nesse instante exato aconteceu alguma coisa.

Scott não soube definir o que era depois quando contou para a sua mãe o que havia acontecido, mas na hora sentiu como se alguma coisa muito importante e preciosa estivesse partindo da sua vida. Na hora pode ver um pequeno gato branco com olhos azuis, correndo para longe de si sem sequer olhar para trás e lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos enquanto uma forte sensação de vazio o comprimia por dentro. Levou a mão até o peito, tentando sufocar essa sensação terrível.

Chegou até mesmo a abaixar sua cabeça encostando-se a cadeira, buscando ar onde não existia, ao menos até alguém tocar no seu ombro.

 Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e algumas palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido, fazendo-o se inundar com uma sensação de calor tão pura e tão cristalina que mais lágrimas chegaram aos seus olhos. A sensação de vazio diminuiu pouco a pouco, como se o ar estivesse entrando onde antes só havia vácuo, fazendo-o voltar a respirar com uma alivio comparado as suas crises de asma mais fortes.

\- Senhor McCall, está tudo bem?

Lentamente, sentindo como se sua cabeça fosse estourar se movimentasse mais rápido, olhou para o professor que estava parado na frente da turma e lentamente balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.

\- Está sim, desculpa se atrapalhei a aula.

O professor lhe lançou um olhar especulativo, mas voltou a dar a aula como se nada tivesse acontecido, só então olhou para o lado vendo a que a sua menina estava lhe olhando com preocupação.

\- Você está bem mesmo não é?

\- Estou sim, só não sei o que aconteceu, mas passou.

\- Que bom, sentiu o meu peito apertar quando eu lhe vi naquele estado.

Ele sorriu para ela tentando parecer seguro, apesar de não saber se iria conseguir passar esse tipo de segurança, embora não sabia se estava ou não indo muito bem nisso.

\- Eu sou Scott Mc.Call e queria saber se está livre para sair comigo?

Ela lhe olhou de lado sorrindo para ele e isso era um bom sinal não era? Contudo não teve nenhuma resposta, por isso ficou observando o professor falando por algum tempo e quando o sinal tocou, Alison virou-se para o seu lado.

\- Eu aceito, sou nova na cidade e seria bom conhecer com alguém que cresceu por aqui.

O resto do dia passou como um borrão em sua frente, sua mente estava animada de mais com o fato dele ter encontrado a dona das suas palavras para conseguir se ligar em qualquer outra coisa e por isso quando finalmente eles saíram da escola, o tempo desacelerou o suficiente para que ele a conhecesse e descobrissem que eram muito parecidos e muito diferentes. Isso lhe dava uma sensação de conforto que com Isaac não conseguia ter.

Ele descobriu que ela se mudava muito porque o seu pai trabalhava com o armamento, que tinha dezessete anos e que gostava de arco e flecha fazendo parte dos clubes chegando até mesmo a ganhar medalha de ouro em competições pelo país. Ela descobriu que ele tinha asma e por isso nunca conseguira um lugar no time de lacrosse, que gostava de rock indie e que costumava passar suas tardes com seu melhor amigo jogando o PS3 dele ou no X-Box do amigo – ignorou totalmente a sensação de esquecimento que tomou conta de si quando comentou do outro. Eles riram juntos e foi muito difícil ir embora quando a hora chegou.

Novamente viu-se completamente desfocado e aéreo quando tomou o caminho de volta, contudo o ônibus enguiçou em algum lugar perto da floresta e calhou do outro sentir vontade de ir ao banheiro. Por isso embrenhou-se pela reserva sabendo que se perdesse o ônibus não teria muito problemas para chegar a casa, embora tivesse se xingando por não pegar o carro com a sua mãe naquele dia e começou a se aliviar quando sentiu alguma coisa.

Sentiu os pelos do seu braço se eriçarem de forma agressiva, não era de frio estava com seu casaco e não eram normais os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiar por algo tão banal. Então ouviu o som de passos, de galhos estalando e terminou rápido apenas para começar a correr, fora um erro terrível ter ido para o meio da reserva no escuro e sozinho. Contudo não conseguiu ir muito longe antes de começar a perder o fôlego e segurou sua bombinha para tentar amenizar o problema.

Estava tremendo e por isso não conseguiu levar o objeto até a boca, nesse meio tempo o que quer que estiva atrás de si chegue. Ele não pode ver muito que eram apenas imensos olhos vermelhos e uma dor insuportável, apenas uma capengar até o ônibus e apenas a inconsciência em sua cama. Mesmo quando estava perdendo a consciência ele sentia que estava se esquecendo de alguma coisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quem achou que o Scott não se transformava, bom está ai uma pequena surpresa e a partir a fanfic vai tomar um rumo um pouco diferente, por isso fiquem atentos as tags para não serem pegos de surpresa. E pretendo avisar no inicio de cada capítulo quando algo chocante for acontecer.


	13. Aquela que serve de sacrifio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tem uma cena que pode ter uma insinuação de gore, mas não é explicita.

Freya não queria ir até Beaccon Hill, dentro muitos motivos, por saber que a alcateia dos Hale estava de volta. Não era a Talia é claro, mas isso não significava que eram mais fracos por isso ou menos unidos, principalmente por estar sozinha; havia muitas complicações em viajar com toda a sua família até aquele lugar que parecia atrair tragédias uma após a outra, principalmente quando se tratava de sua espécie. Como não queria se demorar muito mais do que o estritamente necessário, era melhor ir só mesmo. Quanto menos ficasse perto de Peter melhor era para ela e para todo mundo, de todos os Hale ele era o mais perigoso e imprevisível.

Na verdade só havia aceitado ir porque tinham tido uma história, porque tinham passado por muito no pouco tempo em que estiveram juntos e principalmente por seu código de honra. Um código tão antigo quanto a sua espécie, que era passado de Alfa para Alfa ditando a conduta, hierarquia, deveres e direitos de todos dentro da alcateia. Algo que estava se perdendo, algo que estava sumindo junto com a modernidade, mesmo que alguns lhe façam troça por isso. Ela não se importava, seu pai havia lhe ensinado isso e iria passar isso para frente quando a hora chegasse.

Uma parte do código dizia que tinha que atender o chamado de alguém da Alcateia esteja onde estiver fosse quem fosse, claro que Peter não era mais parte, contudo ao ler o e-mail que ele lhe enviara a poucos dias o seu lobo uivou como se fosse. Não tinha uma resposta para essa reação tão clara, embora conhecesse a sua loba e a si mesma bem o suficiente para saber que estava de partida. Mesmo que não quisesse ter nada haver com a vida de Peter, mesmo sabendo que pudesse ir para o meio do campo minado. Mesmo que Deucalion estivesse na sua porta.

Enquanto o seu taxi ia parando ela esperava de todo o coração que os seus betas lhe ouvissem e não se metessem em encrenca, conseguira com todo o esforço manter a Alcateia de Alfas longe dos seus. Contudo os seus eram por de mais imaturo às vezes por de mais encrenqueiros para deixar uma boa briga passar, mesmo que seja uma que não fosse concebível ganhar. O Lobo Demônio não era alguém a ser desafiado antes de ficar cego, depois só o tornou ainda mais perigoso. Por dentro sentia-se compelida a ir rápido e mais rápido.

O hospital tinha cheiro comum, de iodo, morte, doença e desespero não eram exatamente agradável, não exatamente algo que um lobo gosta de sentir, mas já havia estado em hospitais por tempo o suficiente para conseguir se controlar e chegar ao quarto que era o seu destino. Uma enfermeira, cujo nome já havia esquecido quando a porta fechara atrás de si, lhe dissera que ele estava em um estado critico e poucas vezes demonstrava ter alguma consciência. Algo que ela duvidava profundamente.

Peter era um ótimo ator quando queria ser.

A porta fechou atrás de si, ela conseguira ouvir o clique da fechadura e levantou uma sobrancelha de forma questionadora. Contudo, estava de frente ao homem sentado na cadeira imóvel e sua respiração quase inaudível, até mesmo o coração do outro estava incrivelmente estável.

\- Eu vim até aqui Peter e espero que não seja uma completa perda de tempo.

No começou ela não teve nenhuma resposta além do silêncio que envolvia o quarto, um silêncio que não era nenhum pouco comum ou corriqueiro no meio de um hospital.

\- Você foi mais educada quando nos vimos da ultima vez Freya querida e nem mesmo era uma alfa.

O homem virou-se, seus lábios torcidos em um sorriso cafajeste que sempre lhe fizera o coração aquecer como se fosse uma adolescente, seus olhos brilhando com alguma coisa que ela pode reconhecer como triunfo.

\- Você não me chamou aqui para rever o passado não é?

Ele gemeu alguma coisa que poderia muito ser uma negativa, enquanto a decepção tingiu todo o seu rosto.

\- Isso me magoa profundamente, nós passamos tempos tão bons não é mesmo?

Ela estava pronta para lhe responder, contudo não teve muito tempo para isso já que o homem se moveu para a sua frente, sua rapidez muito pouco comum para um beta e seu apertão era tão forte que pareciam grilhões. Freya não sabia o que fazer, não esperava ser atacada e muito menos que o atacante fosse tão forte, ela elevou o rosto e encarou um sorriso maníaco que a fez gelar ainda mais.

\- Mas você tem razão, eu não te chamei aqui para isso, você não era tão boa assim. Mesmo assim você servirá aos meus propósitos.

A loba sentiu algo picar a sua pele, uma dor excruciante percorreu o seu corpo, paralisando os seus membros como nada antes, contudo ela ainda podia ouvir e entender, embora falar não fosse possível.

\- Para completar o meu processo de cura, precisa de uma coisa, uma pequena coisa que apenas alfas podem me dar. Para o meu desgosto, nenhum dos meus antigos contatos fizeram questão de me responder, nem mesmo aqueles que seguem o antigo código. Até você aparecer aqui, em Beaccon Hill, conhecida por ser Cemitério de Alfas.

Enquanto falava o homem a fazia deitar na cama, enquanto a mesma enfermeira de antes entrava trazendo consigo bisturis e uma vasilha que continha alguma coisa que não conseguia ver ou cheirar de onde estava.

\- Eu poderia matá-la e fazer isso rápido, mas segundo as informações do livro isso retira uma parte do efeito, então terei que fazer com você viva. Não se preocupe tentarei ser rápido, afinal ainda está em um hospital.

Freya sentiu vontade de gritar, mas o seu corpo continuava parado, sua boca selada enquanto ela observava como ele calmamente perfurava a sua pele até alcançar o músculo de sua perna, ela viu o homem girar o pulso e começar um corte seguindo para a lateral. A dor era ainda pior do que a que percorria o seu sangue naquele momento, fazendo o seu cérebro se apagar por alguns segundos.

\- Pode dormir minha querida, quando acordar provavelmente terá acabado.

Assim aconteceu, quando o homem começava a fazer alguma coisa que parecia ser uma volta, sua dor atingiu ao máximo e ela desmaiou.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou apagada, apenas que o que a fizera acordar fora o cheiro de arvore e chuva, o cheiro de terra e sangue que parecia gotejar em algum lugar. Também ouviu o som de passos, tentou se movimentar, mas não conseguira mesmo que não estivesse sentindo mais nenhuma dor.

Tentou virar o rosto, só para perceber que também estava travado, tentou usar seus sentidos para saber mais do caminho que estava seguindo e até mesmo tentou observar, mas só conseguira perceber que estava em uma floresta e nada mais. Ela tinha ouvido de sua mãe que quando uma criatura feita de instintos sentia a morte chegando, aceitava e deixava-a levá-la para o outro lado, sentindo-se em paz consigo mesmo e suas realizações. Agora Freya sentia a mesma coisa, percebia claramente que estava chegando o seu fim e não estava em paz com isso, não conseguia ver como seria bom deixar esses irmãos e irmãs, como deixar o seu companheiro.

Ela sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo o seu rosto, enquanto percebia o corpo do outro parando, sentiu o seu estomago queimar enquanto era depositada meio sem jeito, meio desleixado em cima do que foi uma árvore enorme um dia. Sentiu puro ódio quando o rosto de Peter, com seu sorriso e seus olhos triunfantes a encaravam com uma adaga nas mãos.

\- Eu vou matá-la, você sabe disso, acredito que possa sentir. Já peguei o que queria e só não a deixo ir, porque iria voltar para me pegar e não quero isso. Então eu vou matá-la como uma oferenda a algo que está morto há muito tempo, por isso deve aceitar sem maiores problemas. Com o tempo eu posso revitalizá-lo e usar seu conhecimento com o tempo.

Freya arregalou os seus olhos, sabia o que o homem estava querendo fazer, sabia que isso era uma loucura. Algo para humanos e não para sobrenaturais, contudo isso servia muito bem como explicação do porque ele estava tão lúcido mesmo tendo quase queimado até a morte. Ela sabia que não iria encontrar os seus ancestrais no outro lado e isso a deixava ainda mais irritada. Ainda mais irada com o outro e sua própria escolha.

\- A Terra é mãe de todos, a árvore os seus ouvidos, as suas sentinelas e seu poder. Eu Peter Hale, filho de Talia Hale e descendente de Lucien, ofereço essa vida para que uma nova vida seja traga.

Ela sentiu a faca penetrando em seu peito, ela sentiu o seu sangue derramando e mãos pegando em seu peito. Sentiu-se ser puxada para o interior da terra enquanto a luz sumia bem diante os seus olhos. A única coisa que tinha ciência antes de ser totalmente tragada por aquelas mãos inquebrantáveis, era a mais simples e pura raiva.


	14. Aquele que estava perdido

John não sabia como começar a concertar as coisas, o que significava que elas estavam indo realmente muito mal, normalmente sempre tinha alguma coisa em sua manga para ajudar aqueles ao seu redor. Sempre tinha uma palavra amiga para o policial que tinha acabado de tirar a vida de seu primeiro criminoso, ou para aquele parente que tinha perdido um filhou até ao contrário às vezes, até mesmo para consolar uma completa desconhecida em um acidente de carro no dia em que sua mulher havia morrido. Ele ficara ao lado da menina até o ultimo instante, mas foi completamente incapaz de consolar seu próprio filho quando sua esposa e mãe dele morra.

Também não impediu que ele tão prontamente assumisse todas as tarefas, ele cozinhava, lava e também passava tudo, varria e tirava pó, nunca deixando a casa ficar menos do que arrumada. O menor também tinha tomado como missão pessoal cuidar dele, sempre lhe levando comidas saudáveis e forçando-o a comer, sempre lhe tirando o copo de bebida quando era de mais ou colocando-o na cama quando estava muito tarde, muitas vezes havia acordado no seu pijama e com coberta. De todas as formas, menos a sexual, Stiles havia assumido o papel de Claudia, de cuidador e John nunca fora contra. Em momento nenhum.

Parando para pensar enquanto se dirigia ao local onde estava o mais novo corpo, provavelmente sem nenhuma explicação lógica, de Beaccon Hill o xerife percebera que colocara toda a sua vida fora do trabalho em cima do seu filho. Percebera que nem nenhum momento parou para consolá-lo e que nem sabia quando o outro havia parado com os seus pesadelos, se é que haviam parado. Fazia muito do feitio do mais novo esconder esse tipo de coisa só para não o perturbar ainda mais. Enquanto o carro seguia pela rodovia, enquanto o sol queimava a lataria, o Xerife percebeu que não tinha dado muito em troca.

Só que isso era mentira não era?

Ele deu muita coisa em troca.

Noites ausentes cobrindo turnos que não precisavam ser cobertos, dias fora de casa passando em qualquer lugar que não perto do menino e mentindo sobre seus turnos, seus trabalho e sobre o que estava fazendo. Quando começou a sair com Melissa – muito porque Scott havia insistido – chegara até mesmo a passar tempo com eles, assistindo jogos ou simplesmente sentado no sofá vendo a interação ente Melissa e seu filho, sentindo não mais do que uma leve culpa por saber que Stiles iria adorar está ali, adorar fazer parte daquilo. Mas John se convenceu do contrário.

De alguma forma, em algum momento houve aquela voz dentro da sua cabeça que lhe dizia que o outro iria ficar com ciúmes, que o outro não iria gostar de ver sua mãe sendo trocada – não que isso fosse possível – e que não queria ele por perto para estragar os seus únicos momentos de paz. Afinal aqueles olhos sempre lhe assustaram, sempre parecendo ver o que ele tinha de pior e o que ele tinha de melhor. Não que isso viesse em sua mente enquanto estava sentado no sofá tomando uma bebida.

Ele deu um murro no volante da viatura, percebendo que se tornara exatamente aquilo que prometera não se tornar, um pai ausente que coloca a desculpas de sua ausência em seu filho. Claudia lhe fizera prometer que sempre iria ficar por perto, que nunca iria deixá-lo de lado e que principalmente não iria culpa-lo pela morte dela. Era irracional e sem sentido, já que fora uma doença que retirou a sua vida.

Mas então, por que era tão doloroso ficar perto do menino? Por que deixou as coisas ir tão longe?

Não tinha uma resposta para isso, não queria ter uma resposta para isso, doía de mais sentir que fora negligente apenas por ser negligente, por colocar o seu luto em cima de uma criança e forçá-la a aceitar isso como um adulto. Doía de mais pensar que o menino nunca reclamou e simplesmente fez o melhor que pode. Doía ainda mais saber que ele continuava cuidando dele, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O xerife teve que passar em casa antes de ir para a delegacia, pegar um uniforme novo e algumas outras coisas sobre os casos que estava trabalhando, como sempre suas roupas estavam passadas e dobradas com perfeição em cima da cama. Quando desceu arrumado e vestido, percebeu que o seu filho estava na cozinha fazendo alguma coisa que tinha muito cheiro de panqueca o que fez sua boca salivar em desejo. Ele amava as panquecas de Stiles e principalmente quando ele seguia a receita de sua mãe, mas estava receoso de entrar no cômodo e encarar o olhar que pudesse receber daqueles olhos escuros e brilhantes.

\- Derek e Isaac passaram a noite aqui, eles ficaram com medo deu me matar ou coisa parecida, então estou fazendo panquecas para eles e para você também. A sua está separada e o marmelo que eu usei como calda é sem gordura, então você pode colocar mais se quiser.

O mais novo não se virou ao falar, contudo apontou para um prato onde haviam cinco panquecas empilhadas com calda escorrendo e maçã – sua fruta favorita – cortada por cima dando um enfeite. Seu coração parou no peito quando entrou e sentou-se, comendo as panquecas mais gostosas que ele já experimentara na vida.  Até que seu filho terminou de cozinhar, pegou o prato com as coisas e subiu sem dizer uma única palavra. Sem nem ao menos olhá-lo. A comida pareceu papel depois disso.

Estacionou o carro no limite da floresta seguindo o resto do caminho a pé, o local do assassinato era uma área fechada e coberta por plantas de todos os tipos, só se podia chegar até lá por uma trilha muito especifica. Por um momento sua mente de policial entrou em ação e perguntou por que alguém se daria o trabalho de levar um corpo tão longe. Desová-lo na cidade seria muito mais fácil e com explicações muito mais plausíveis, mas até então Beaccon Hill não era conhecido por ser um local onde os assassinos eram muito comuns.

Naquela noite dormiu em casa, primeiro porque não sabia como iria lidar com Melissa depois de tudo e segundo porque a enfermeira estava no trabalho. Novamente encontrou sua comida na mesa, mas ninguém estava em casa e também havia um bilhete de Stiles dizendo que iria dormir fora, contudo voltaria para casa caso o pai quisesse. John nem considerou a hipótese, sabia que era irreal exigir qualquer coisa do menino naquele ponto em que as coisas estavam, novamente a comida tinha gosto de papel e não conseguiu dormir pensando em alguma coisa que pudesse resolver os seus problemas. Nada veio.

A vitima era uma mulher, magra e com seios fartos, um cabelo que chegava até a sua bunda escuro como a noite. Sua pele era monera, curtida de sol e usava uma roupa bem comum. As coisas que se destacavam era a falta de uma parte de sua perna, que parecia formar um símbolo esquisito e uma faca enfiada bem no coração. O Xerife não sabia muito sobre essas coisas, mas parecia muito com um sacrifício ritual ou coisa semelhante.

\- Os peritos acharam alguma coisa de interessante?

\- Eles ainda não chegaram senhor e pode demorar ainda mais.

Acenou com a cabeça de forma positiva ficando feliz que tivesse comido, mesmo que não tivesse realmente sentido muita vontade de comer, mas Stiles estava em sua sala comendo com ele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele poderia acreditar nisso se não fosse por Derek parado atrás o olhando como se quisesse tirar uma parte dele e o menino não falando absolutamente nada. Levantou a cabeça algumas vezes apenas para ver se o outro estava comendo.

Ele iria dormir em casa de novo, não sabia se Stiles iria estar lá, mas queria que estivesse mesmo que não estivesse só. Ele queria ter alguma resposta para sair do beco onde entrara com o seu filho e tentar ser um pai melhor.


	15. Aquele que tem uma visão

Stiles sentiu o seu corpo caindo como se estivesse desprovido de peso, em algum momento entre a queda livre e o bater no chão a visão lhe arrebatou como se fosse um acidente de carro. Rápida, forte e brutal. O cheiro de cinza e fogo tampou suas narinas, o som de gritos e rugidos ecoava por um local vazio, a escuridão ocupava sua visão tornando impossível determinar qualquer coisa e pela primeira vez ele sentiu em sua pele arranhões de pequenas pedras e o calor vindo do fogo que parecia estar tão próximo que ardia.

Seus pulmões clamavam por ar, imploravam por qualquer molécula de oxigênio que pudesse irrigar o seu cérebro, sentia os seus músculos retesarem sobre sua pele fina e alguém gritava com a sua voz. Tudo parecia muito distante agora. Havia um gosto ácido em sua boca, talvez sua própria bile e em meio ao caos que estavam ao seu redor, ele tentava se concentrar e achar um caminho para fora. Mas a escuridão, o calor e a ardência tornavam tudo ainda mais difícil, mesmo que já tivesse a nítida impressão que vira aquela cena antes.

Notou que não sentia nada, por mais que as cinzas parecessem grudar em sua pele, por mais que a escuridão estivesse ao seu lado e seus ouvidos estivessem pulsando com fúria, ele não sentia absolutamente nada. Isso era estranho. Das outras vezes em que uma visão lhe atingiu, sempre vinha com sentimentos intensos e opressores, sentimentos que por muitas vezes não pareciam reais, embora o adolescente soubesse a quem pertenciam. Dessa vez era a própria visão opressora, arrebatadora e não pertencia a ninguém que estava ligado.

Então, por que isso estava acontecendo?

Stiles sentiu alguém tentar lhe tocar, sussurrando alguma coisa que conseguira passar brevemente pelos rugidos que lhe ensurdeciam, contudo a visão insistia em continuar. Nada vinha além do que já estava ali. Novamente tentou respirar, só para que sua boca fosse invadida por mais cinzas que unidas ao ácido ali presente o fazia tossir jogando para fora o pouco ar que ainda lhe restava. A noção do que estava ao seu redor estavam se esvanecendo e a ultima coisa que conseguira ver era dois olhos dourados lhe encarando com preocupação.

Um zumbido fino atingiu seus ouvidos, uma sensação de calor e conforto tocara-lhe na pele, assim como havia ar entrando pelo seu nariz. Uma mascara bombeava ar diretamente para os seus pulmões ou era o que podia sentir sem abrir os olhos, mesmo com eles fechados a luz do local era forte o suficiente para fazê-los doer. Abriu e fechou as mãos, sentindo a seringa em sua veia e anunciou que estava acordado ao tentar achar uma posição melhor para o seu corpo dolorido.

\- Stiles, você está acordado?

A voz de seu pai soou terrivelmente alta em seus ouvidos, não era a voz que queria escutar, mas também não era a última de sua lista. Tentou abrir os olhos, só para que a luz lhe fizesse lacrimejar e voltar a fechá-los.

\- Pode desligar a luz?

Sua voz saiu abafada devido a mascara que cobria o seu rosto, devido à dor que subia em sua garganta. Ficou de olhos fechados até que um click anunciou que o interruptor foi acionado e a mudança de luz lhe afetasse os olhos, tentou mais uma vez então abri-los e foi um pouco mais fácil. O rosto do seu pai parecia envelhecido e cansado.

\- Eu fiquei preocupado, quando ligaram da escola dizendo que você estava tendo uma espécie de ataque epilético.

O adolescente virou o rosto para a mesa de cabeceira, não queria ver o rosto do seu pai preocupado, por isso analisou o girassol que estava em um vaso de cristal. Só Derek sabia que ele gostava de girassóis e mesmo assim porque na semana que passou haviam conversado futilidades na tentativa de se conhecerem melhor, não foi uma surpresa descobrir que o mais velho não gostava de flores, mas aceitava chocolate. Descobrir que Derek era um chocólatra era a verdadeira surpresa.

\- Está sentindo alguma dor? Quer alguma coisa?

A preocupação de seu pai fluía em ondas lentas e plácidas, quase tão fora de sintonia quanto ele mesmo se sentia, descobrir que o lobo havia passado por ali havia lhe dado forças para encarar o pai.

\- Só estou cansado e me sentindo dolorido.

 Sua voz saiu abafada novamente, seu pai percebendo isso foi até a porta chamando alguém e Melissa não demorou muito para atravessar o portal, novamente Stiles desviou o rosto por não querer encarar a mulher. Dessa vez olhou os monitores que zumbiam e marcavam coisas que ele não entendia, embora soubesse que tinha haver com os seus sinais vitais e só sabia por que uma enfermeira havia lhe dito nos dias em que passou observando a sua mãe em uma cama muito parecida com essa e em quarto muito parecido com esse. Podia até mesmo ser o quarto em que ela morreu.

As mãos quentes e calmas da mulher retiraram a sua mascara, o adolescente respirou profundamente e o alivio fez com as lágrimas chegassem a seus olhos, embora se recusasse a chorar na frente deles. Especialmente deles. Por isso tratou de secá-las rapidamente, voltando a olhar para o girassol que era tão amarelo que parecia um sol, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

\- Stiles, você precisa de mais analgésico?

A voz de Melissa o fez olhar para a mulher, balançando sua cabeça de forma negativa, recebendo um balançar de forma positiva da enfermeira pouco antes de sair do quarto deixando-o sozinho com o seu pai. Novamente uma onda de preocupação e ansiedade lhe atingiu, não lhe ajudando em nada naquele momento.

\- Pai, se tem alguma coisa que você queria falar, acho que é melhor dizer agora isso não está me ajudando.

Seu pai lhe olhou especulativamente, como se não soubesse o que falar ou como falar, isso só deixou Stiles ainda mais irritado e novamente desviou os olhos, dessa vez para o teto. Alguns balões estavam ali, já meio murchos e sem vida, o que talvez significasse que estivesse desacordado a mais de um dia.

\- Desculpe-me por como você descobriu as coisas entre mim e Melissa.

Stiles encarou o mais velho demoradamente, seus olhos escuros brilhando sem que ele sequer pudesse perceber. Em uma contemplação distante e silenciosa, criando uma tensão no local que poderia ser cortada por uma faca.

\- Você me responde umas coisas com sinceridade?

Seu pai lhe olhou por um longo tempo, o adolescente não desviou o olhar, não retirou o que disse e parecia muito mais velho do que realmente era. Por uns momentos, o mais novo sentiu como se o mundo ao seu redor lhe pertencesse e estivesse sobre o seu poder, era estranho e terrivelmente confortador. No final o mais velho meneou a cabeça de forma positiva.

\- Você jantava na casa do Scott não é? Muitas das vezes que dizia ir para a delegacia?

\- É eu ia para lá, comia e tomava uma cerveja vendo o jogo com o Scott e Melissa acompanhava às vezes.

O empata não tentou controlar a expressão de dor que ele estava sentindo dessa vez, não tentou esconder como aquilo lhe doía e como aquilo era injusto.

\- Por que você não queria me contar?

Silêncio. O mais profundo silêncio e o mais novo tratou de fechar a conexão que lhe permitia sentir as emoções dos outros, porque a sua era o suficiente para lidar naquele momento. Já era muita dor para uma pessoa só.

\- Eu não sei como lidar com você Stiles, eu não sei o que você está pensando e nem em como irá reagir com o que eu lhe contar e nesses dias que você ficou sem falar comigo, percebi que negligenciei você por muito tempo e deixei que você assumisse responsabilidades que não eram suas. Esqueci que isso doeu em mim tanto quanto doeu em você.

Ele não queria falar - realmente não queria - mas ele havia desmaiado e tido uma convulsão, tinha tido uma visão confusa e tudo o que queria era Derek e Isaac com ele. Por isso ao abrir a boca, saiu exatamente o que estava em sua mente. Sem editar.

\- Eu quero te desculpar, mas eu não vou. Eu estou magoado, não porque você me negligenciou a vida toda, mas porque você viveu como uma família com o meu melhor amigo. Porque você me traiu pai, você a única pessoa da minha família que me restou, me abandonou e me trocou. Eu não vou te perdoar pai, não até você fazer alguma coisa que mereça esse perdão.

Seu pai lhe olhou espantado, Stiles não estava chorando ainda, viu o corpo dele murchando pouco a pouco e parecer mais e mais velho. Naquele momento o mais novo não se importava nenhum pouco, porque era culpa dele. Tudo era culpa dele. O mais velho virou as costas e saiu do quarto, talvez indo chorar no ombro de Melissa sobrando para o mais novo se encostar-se aos travesseiros e encarar o girassol.


	16. Aqueles que se beijam

Derek entrou no quarto tão logo percebeu a saída do Xerife, contudo ele não tinha permissão para tal, assim simplesmente passou pela porta usando todo o seu treinamento para não ser notado. O quarto estava cheirando a tristeza e raiva, deixando-o um pouco mais excitado do que usualmente acontecia na proximidade da lua cheia, seria no fim da semana, mas ao invés de ficar com raiva como era o seu modo padrão estava sentindo-se triste e cabisbaixo. Talvez isso devesse a sua ligação com o adolescente que agora estava olhando para o girassol que estava ao lado de sua cama, o seu girassol. Não sabia por que estava se sentindo tão orgulhoso.

Caminhou ainda sem fazer qualquer som, não querendo atrapalhar qualquer consideração que o mais novo estivesse fazendo para si mesmo, se tinha uma coisa que o lobo havia aprendido naquele tempo que haviam passado juntos era que ele só lhe dizia alguma coisa profunda depois de digerida. O que era melhor do que ele fazia. Sentou na poltrona em frente à cama e esperou, sabia perfeitamente bem que o menor já o tinha notado seu sexto sentido era melhor do que os sentidos de lobos que dele. Ao menos para algumas coisas.

Enquanto observava o mais novo, percebia que parecia mais magro e pálido naquela luz, deixando com uma aparência ainda mais doente do que provavelmente estava. Sua vontade de protegê-lo e tirá-lo do pai aumentaram em seu peito, sem perceber havia cerrado o punho e desviado o rosto para qualquer lugar que não o corpo deitado na cama. Doía-lhe perceber que não podia fazer muita coisa pelo mais novo, a não ser esperar e acompanhá-lo o melhor que podia.

\- Não é porque você não sente que não esteja doendo Derek e acho que já te disse para não fazer isso.

A voz de Stiles era baixa, mas parecia soar mais alta do que sinos de uma igreja em seus ouvidos, fazendo o seu corpo reverberar e seus olhos voltaram-se em direção a mão que estava sangrando. Imediatamente abriu o punho, enquanto os seus olhos escuros se nivelavam com o menor.

\- Acho que já disse que não é algo que posso evitar quando eu me sinto frustrado.

\- Você ouviu tudo, não ouviu?

Derek poderia mentir, poderia dizer que não e que tinha chego ao exato momento em que o pai do mais novo estava saindo do quarto, mas também sabia que seria pego. De alguma forma mentiras também imitiam os sinais que o mais novo absorvia tão facilmente, também não se sentia a vontade em mentir para alguém que estava se tornando intimo de si. Isso seria como voltar o caminho todo.

\- Eu vi sim, essas paredes não são muito grossas e fiquei com medo dele tentar alguma coisa contra você.

\- Fisicamente? Acho que não iria tão longe, mas emocionalmente foi e acho que isso é pior, já que não me encontro em posição de elevar os escudos a tempo.

O lobo acenou positivamente a cabeça, seus olhos nunca deixando um ao outro e por isso soube que ele precisava de mais do que palavras. Guiado por algo que aprendeu a chamar de instinto, levantou-se e caminhou até a cama sentando-se de forma leve, segurando a mão do mais novo que entrelaçou os dedos nos seus próprios. Novamente percebeu que ele era magro e quase tão frágil quanto uma criança, Derek soube que não iria precisar de muito para quebrá-lo. Novamente sentiu o seu lado protetor erguendo-se como um escudo contra o mundo exterior.

\- O que realmente aconteceu?

O menor o encarou avaliando-o, isso foi o suficiente para que ele tivesse alguma pista sobre o que estava querendo dizer, por tanto se preparou para o pior. Apertou levemente a mão do mais novo como se tentasse incentivá-lo a contar o que estava em seus pensamentos, sabia que ele precisava desabafar. No momento ele era o único que estava oferecendo a opção.

\- Eu tive uma visão, havia fogo, gritos e cinzas para todo o lado, não havia imagem e nem mesmo sentimentos, apenas uma atordoante e invasiva sensação de queimado.

\- Era parecido de como você viu a minha casa queimando?

\- Não, porque eu podia vê-lo e sentir o que você sentia tão intensamente quanto você, dessa vez em não vi nada e não senti nada.

\- Eu posso estar enganado, mas você me disse que costumava desmaiar quando terminava as visões.

\- Isso é verdade, mas eu não tinha convulsões, apenas via e desmaiava.

\- O que isso significa?

Stiles meneou a cabeça de forma negativa, parecendo terrivelmente triste com a falta de respostas, isso deixou Derek frustrado além do que qualquer palavra existente. Não era culpa dele que o seu pai havia sido um idiota, não culpa dele que a visão revelou tão pouco e muito menos que estava atrelado a um lobo quebrado e uma sombra de si próprio. Ainda sim, lá estavam eles naquela situação, lá estavam eles dividindo as suas vidas mais e mais a cada dia.

Derek sabia que o mais novo precisava mais de palavras, Deus ele mesmo precisava de mais do que apenas palavras. Vê-lo naquela cama tão frágil, tão quebradiço o envenenava tão forte quanto fora ver Paige morrendo em seus braços, mas era ainda mais difícil. Paige foi um dia só, Stiles estava indo para o segundo e ele não sabia o quanto mais poderia aguentar. Por isso, pelo o seu próprio sofrimento e pelo sofrimento do outro, resolveu fazer algo mais.

Levantou-se e caminhou para mais perto dele, seu sereno como na noite em que passaram na casa dele, chegando até a cabeceira da cama segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos, abaixando-se de forma lenta e tocando os lábios do pequeno com os seus próprios. Sua ideia era que fosse devagar, já que não tinham se beijado muito desde que se conheceram, mas então Stiles puxou os seus lábios com os dele, sua língua deslizando para dentro como se conhecesse o caminho tocando na sua.

Seu lobo uivou dentro de si. Stiles gemeu abafado. Derek perdeu a cabeça.

Abaixou ainda mais encostando seu peito no peito do outro, com velocidade retirou sua jaqueta para que não machucasse o outro ficando apenas com sua blusa escura. As mãos do adolescente subiram tocando sua nuca, bem no local onde o cabelo terminava e a Derek só restou em gemer em apreciação. Apesar da aparência, o agarro do menino parecia forte no local, o lobo sorriu de felicidade.

Suas mãos desceram tocando o corpo do outro, sentindo sua pele e ossos por baixo da coberta que o defendia do frio. Pressionou a palma da mão no peito do outro descendo fazendo preção, sentindo o corpo dele ondulando sobre o seu e foi à fez do mais novo gemer em sua boca enquanto subia um pouco mais a mão até o cabelo dele agarrando com força. Instintivamente elevou a cabeça só para vê-lo morder os seus lábios inferiores. Vagamente Derek percebeu que Stiles era bem mais controlador do que parecia, não pode deixar de achar isso fascinante.

Ele abriu os olhos, o azul e o preto se encararam, suas respirações estavam intensas e entrecortadas. Mais. Era o que gritava entre eles e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Derek considerou em dar mais e muito mais, se não estivessem em um hospital e Stiles ainda estivesse debilitado. Isso também não significava que não pudesse dar algo além. Algo que realmente nunca tentou e que apenas ouvira fala.

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez e encostou a boca na boca do outro, o beijo se iniciou de forma bruta e desesperada para ambos. Já que buscavam alguma completude em algo tão incompleto. Mas o beijo foi desacelerando, tornando-se mais calmo, mais suave e contemplativo, essa foi à hora dele tentar.

Retirar a dor de alguém bastava se concentrar e puxar para si a dor era como tirar algo de um lugar para o outro. O que poucos sabiam, era que era possível dar também, era possível só um toque transferir para alguém exatamente aquilo que ela precisava, mas isso significava uma vontade ainda maior e mais poderosa do que simplesmente querer. Tinha que desejar. Tinha que desejar profundamente. Verdadeiramente. Poderosamente.

Derek percebeu sua transformação e não pode controlar, seu lobo galopava por sobre sua pele, seus músculos e seus nervos clamando o corpo para si. Tentou resistir apenas para se ver perdido em meio a um vontade tão férrea quanto a sua pouco tempo antes, tão poderosa que arrastou sua consciência humana para o lado e apenas o gemido do mais novo lhe tornou consciente. Fez-lhe perceber que também estava gemendo e arfando. Fez-lhe perceber que só estavam se beijando e ainda sim pareciam que estavam fazendo sexo.

Afastou-se se transformando de volta quando um lobo contente e pela primeira vez em anos, satisfeito se afastou indo para o interior de sua mente. Stiles o olhava com um ar selvagem, as estrelas de seus olhos parecendo uma constelação inteira a brilhar e a refletir o que o menino sentia-se por dentro.

\- Se isso foi um beijo eu mal posso esperar pelo sexo.

\- Te garanto que é mil vezes melhor.

O lobo sorriu de lado de forma canastra, Stiles reproduziu o sorriu de maneira um pouco menos cafajeste e mais descolada. Ele estava pronto para dizer alguma coisa, quando a porta abriu e sem pensar duas vezes o lobo pegou o seu casaco, pulou pela janela agradecendo que o quarto era no primeiro andar.


	17. Aquele que não tem memória

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cena do começo desse capitulo é um pouco forte, por isso cuidado ao lerem.

Scott estava ajoelhada, sua mente totalmente em branco, por isso virava a cabeça em uma tentativa de observar o que estava ao seu redor, em uma tentativa de entender onde estava e o que aconteceu de fato. Tirando o sol raiando, o cheiro pungente de seiva e orvalho, as arvores verdes plácidas sobre o vento, não havia nada além disso. Mexeu os dedos sentindo-os pegajosos, sentindo-os viscosos e esquisitos por isso resolveu abaixar sua cabeça só para ao aumentar sua perplexidade e seu temor. O que ele tinha feito?

Suas mãos estavam vermelhas, no principio achou que poderia não ser nada, mas sempre era alguma coisa. Levou-as até perto do nariz, o cheiro metálico penetrou pelos dutos deixando-o nauseado imediatamente, em parte pelo sangue e em parte pela perspectiva de ter feito algo cruel a alguém. Sentiu o seu estomago se revoltando e a bile subindo pela garganta, mas conseguiu se controlar, conseguiu repirar. Poderia não ter sido ele, poderia estar defendendo alguém. É, era o herói, sempre fora e não seria hoje que iria mudar. Então por que não se lembrava? E o que estava fazendo no meio da floresta?

Tentou se erguer, mas acabou escorregando em alguma coisa, seu corpo sem peso flutuou em direção ao chão e ao que parecia ser mais sangue. Imediatamente usou a mão para impedir que se machucasse de mais, apenas para dar de cara com um olho negro preso em uma pedra, assustado tentou se erguer, mas só serviu para que suas mãos tocassem em coisas pegajosas e gosmentas. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, quando finalmente ergueu-se e caminhou alguns passos para trás pode ver uma verdadeira bagunça entre fios, ossos e órgãos.  Dessa vez não se controlou, simplesmente vomitou tudo o que tinha no estomago.

Começou a escorregar para trás de novo e de novo, tremendo perdendo totalmente qualquer capacidade locomotiva, assustado de mais com a perspectiva de ter matado alguém, de ter feito uma atrocidade daquelas com uma pessoa. Ainda sim o olho meio de lado, o osso quebrado e o sangue jorrado pareciam ser a prova de que precisava. Tinha matado alguém, mesmo que não soubesse como, mesmo que não conseguisse se lembrar. Novamente sua mente gritou uma pergunta que não tinha resposta.

Levou sua mão até sua cabeça, segurando o seu cabelo, sentindo suas unhas crescendo, seus dentes tornando-se mais afiados e alguma coisa mudando em seus olhos. Ficando ainda mais assustado – era possível? – percebeu sua mão animalesca e que as cores estavam mais vivas e próximas. Também percebeu que o cheiro ao seu redor estava mais intenso, estava mais pungente e que algo incrivelmente bom vinha se aproximando de forma rápida. Sem perceber, estava se movimento seu corpo sendo guiado por instintos que não conhecia, que não eram seus.

Sentia-se mais rápido, conforme seus braços e suas pernas trabalhavam em conjunto em direção a um mesmo objetivo, para chegar até aquele cheiro delicioso que lhe enchia a boca. Teria comido aquela pessoa? Não parecia ser o caso, mas não queria comer ninguém, não queria matar ninguém. Tentou se opuser aqueles sentimentos obscuros que lhe guiavam, tentava parar e não perseguir mais o cheiro. Mas era impossível. Primitivo de mais, poderoso de mais e chorando se resignou em apenas observar o que seu corpo fazia, perdendo a luta de novo e de novo.

Chegou até uma clareira, onde parada com um arco na mão, estava uma adolescente não muito mais velha do que si com cabelos negros e pele branca. Seu cheiro era intenso agora, fazendo-o parar em adoração, suas glândulas salivares produzindo mais e mais saliva ao ponto de babar. Queria se aproximar, tinha que se aproximar, mas não podia. Ela ainda não tinha ordenado, ela ainda não tinha mandado.

\- Então você acordou meu querido.

Allison. A voz era da Allison, ela lhe olhava de uma forma que não podia compreender, embora sua voz não fosse nada mais do que amorosa e suave. Doce até.

\- Você teve uma noite difícil, eu entendo o atraso.

Ela chegou perto fazendo carinho em sua cabeça, queria gritar para que fosse embora, queria pedir para não chegar mais perto de um assassino. De alguém que quer comê-la ao melhor estilo Hannibal, mas sem qualquer refinamento. Contudo ela pareceu não ter o menor problema, com o sangue de suas mãos e em seu peito. Com seus dentes pontudos e garras, ela parecia muito bem com isso.

\- Que bonito! Minha sobrinha e seu animal de estimação vieram se juntar a nós.

Outra mulher se aproximou tocando no ombro da morena, ele era loiro e tinha feições mais velhas, mas ainda sim muito belas. Kate. Sua mente jogou o nome sem muito contexto, tinha uma mesa e os pais de Allison, mas nada além disso esta muito claro em sua memória nublada.

\- Tia, acho que já terminamos por hoje não é? Posso levar Scott para casa e explicar o que está acontecendo?

Sabia que Allison estava com medo, não entendia como, mas realmente estava aterrorizada. Estava assim antes? Não, isso ele podia dizer, o medo era recente. Mas tirando ele, de quem mais ela teria medo?

\- Está bem, vocês fizeram um trabalho muito bom essa noite podem ir por agora.

A namorada se ajoelhou ao lado do lobisomem, chegando perto da orelha dele e falando tão baixo que ele quase não conseguiu entender.

\- Desculpe-me.

Estava começando a se perguntar por que, mas sentiu uma pontada em sua barriga e tudo ficou escuro de novo.


	18. Aquele que não tem memória

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cena do começo desse capitulo é um pouco forte, por isso cuidado ao lerem.

Scott estava ajoelhada, sua mente totalmente em branco, por isso virava a cabeça em uma tentativa de observar o que estava ao seu redor, em uma tentativa de entender onde estava e o que aconteceu de fato. Tirando o sol raiando, o cheiro pungente de seiva e orvalho, as arvores verdes plácidas sobre o vento, não havia nada além disso. Mexeu os dedos sentindo-os pegajosos, sentindo-os viscosos e esquisitos por isso resolveu abaixar sua cabeça só para ao aumentar sua perplexidade e seu temor. O que ele tinha feito?

Suas mãos estavam vermelhas, no principio achou que poderia não ser nada, mas sempre era alguma coisa. Levou-as até perto do nariz, o cheiro metálico penetrou pelos dutos deixando-o nauseado imediatamente, em parte pelo sangue e em parte pela perspectiva de ter feito algo cruel a alguém. Sentiu o seu estomago se revoltando e a bile subindo pela garganta, mas conseguiu se controlar, conseguiu repirar. Poderia não ter sido ele, poderia estar defendendo alguém. É, era o herói, sempre fora e não seria hoje que iria mudar. Então por que não se lembrava? E o que estava fazendo no meio da floresta?

Tentou se erguer, mas acabou escorregando em alguma coisa, seu corpo sem peso flutuou em direção ao chão e ao que parecia ser mais sangue. Imediatamente usou a mão para impedir que se machucasse de mais, apenas para dar de cara com um olho negro preso em uma pedra, assustado tentou se erguer, mas só serviu para que suas mãos tocassem em coisas pegajosas e gosmentas. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, quando finalmente ergueu-se e caminhou alguns passos para trás pode ver uma verdadeira bagunça entre fios, ossos e órgãos.  Dessa vez não se controlou, simplesmente vomitou tudo o que tinha no estomago.

Começou a escorregar para trás de novo e de novo, tremendo perdendo totalmente qualquer capacidade locomotiva, assustado de mais com a perspectiva de ter matado alguém, de ter feito uma atrocidade daquelas com uma pessoa. Ainda sim o olho meio de lado, o osso quebrado e o sangue jorrado pareciam ser a prova de que precisava. Tinha matado alguém, mesmo que não soubesse como, mesmo que não conseguisse se lembrar. Novamente sua mente gritou uma pergunta que não tinha resposta.

Levou sua mão até sua cabeça, segurando o seu cabelo, sentindo suas unhas crescendo, seus dentes tornando-se mais afiados e alguma coisa mudando em seus olhos. Ficando ainda mais assustado – era possível? – percebeu sua mão animalesca e que as cores estavam mais vivas e próximas. Também percebeu que o cheiro ao seu redor estava mais intenso, estava mais pungente e que algo incrivelmente bom vinha se aproximando de forma rápida. Sem perceber, estava se movimento seu corpo sendo guiado por instintos que não conhecia, que não eram seus.

Sentia-se mais rápido, conforme seus braços e suas pernas trabalhavam em conjunto em direção a um mesmo objetivo, para chegar até aquele cheiro delicioso que lhe enchia a boca. Teria comido aquela pessoa? Não parecia ser o caso, mas não queria comer ninguém, não queria matar ninguém. Tentou se opuser aqueles sentimentos obscuros que lhe guiavam, tentava parar e não perseguir mais o cheiro. Mas era impossível. Primitivo de mais, poderoso de mais e chorando se resignou em apenas observar o que seu corpo fazia, perdendo a luta de novo e de novo.

Chegou até uma clareira, onde parada com um arco na mão, estava uma adolescente não muito mais velha do que si com cabelos negros e pele branca. Seu cheiro era intenso agora, fazendo-o parar em adoração, suas glândulas salivares produzindo mais e mais saliva ao ponto de babar. Queria se aproximar, tinha que se aproximar, mas não podia. Ela ainda não tinha ordenado, ela ainda não tinha mandado.

\- Então você acordou meu querido.

Allison. A voz era da Allison, ela lhe olhava de uma forma que não podia compreender, embora sua voz não fosse nada mais do que amorosa e suave. Doce até.

\- Você teve uma noite difícil, eu entendo o atraso.

Ela chegou perto fazendo carinho em sua cabeça, queria gritar para que fosse embora, queria pedir para não chegar mais perto de um assassino. De alguém que quer comê-la ao melhor estilo Hannibal, mas sem qualquer refinamento. Contudo ela pareceu não ter o menor problema, com o sangue de suas mãos e em seu peito. Com seus dentes pontudos e garras, ela parecia muito bem com isso.

\- Que bonito! Minha sobrinha e seu animal de estimação vieram se juntar a nós.

Outra mulher se aproximou tocando no ombro da morena, ele era loiro e tinha feições mais velhas, mas ainda sim muito belas. Kate. Sua mente jogou o nome sem muito contexto, tinha uma mesa e os pais de Allison, mas nada além disso esta muito claro em sua memória nublada.

\- Tia, acho que já terminamos por hoje não é? Posso levar Scott para casa e explicar o que está acontecendo?

Sabia que Allison estava com medo, não entendia como, mas realmente estava aterrorizada. Estava assim antes? Não, isso ele podia dizer, o medo era recente. Mas tirando ele, de quem mais ela teria medo?

\- Está bem, vocês fizeram um trabalho muito bom essa noite podem ir por agora.

A namorada se ajoelhou ao lado do lobisomem, chegando perto da orelha dele e falando tão baixo que ele quase não conseguiu entender.

\- Desculpe-me.

Estava começando a se perguntar por que, mas sentiu uma pontada em sua barriga e tudo ficou escuro de novo.


	19. Aquele que é marcado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capitulo pode parecer meio sem nexo e com a impressão de: quando isso aconteceu? Mas eu prometo que irei explicar...

Isaac sentia-se impaciente, algo que ele fora avisado que poderia acontecer devido à lua cheia e por seu animal interior estar começando a se curar, as diferenças ainda eram poucas, embora fossem notáveis. Sua visão estava mais aguçada o permitido ver na penumbra e sua audição estava começando a ficar um pouco debilitada, na mesma velocidade em que a cor de um dos seus olhos se modificava. Seguindo Deaton, era algo normal e quando finalmente sincronizasse com o seu animal, teria olhos de duas cores. O que achou algo muito legal. O frio também havia diminuído consideravelmente e agora podia andar por ai sem seu cachecol, mas não o fazia por se sentir mais seguro quando estava com ele. Alguns hábitos eram difíceis de mudar.

Na noite anterior tinha saído com seu irmão, Claudia e Derek para correr pelo bosque seguindo uma trilha perto da casa dos Hale, não sabia se os outros estavam indo de devagar ou se havia se tornado mais rápido, mas o fato era que coseguira acompanhá-los até que todos haviam gasto a energia extra dada pela lua. Seu irmão ainda demonstrava muita dificuldade com seus instintos, mas era de se esperar de alguém que basicamente havia vivido a sua vida em base de regras deixando pouco espaço para isso. Isaac ao contrário, sentia-se vivo com essa overdose de sensações e estímulos, era descobrir-se vivo depois de anos de morte. O único problema era que agora, enquanto esperava Stiles chegar, sentia-se inquieto dentro do próprio corpo; embora verdade seja dita o gato estava se sentindo assim desde quando recebeu a ligação do menino avisando que iria.

 Havia concordado com o lobo que não deixariam mais Stiles sozinho, não era porque não confiavam no menino ou coisa do tipo, era simplesmente porque estava preocupado dele ter um ataque de novo sem ninguém para socorrê-lo.  Ao menos só tinham duas aulas que não faziam juntos e ainda sim suas salas era próximo o suficiente para que o felino ficasse de olho no seu humano.  E isso era uma coisa que ainda lhe deixava confuso. Isaac pensava em Stiles como sendo seu humano e a mera menção de outra pessoa tocando nele, já lhe fazia perder a cabeça, contudo Stiles era de Derek e ele havia sido renegado, por isso era muito errado pensar assim sobre o igual. O problema era que pensava assim também sobre Derek, deixando ainda mais confuso do que já estava, ficando ainda pior pela felicidade que lhe surgiu quando o lobo lhe confessou que havia beijado o adolescente. Por isso enterrava os seus pensamentos por de baixo dos livros que lia.

Retirou o celular do bolso pronto para ligar para o Stiles quando viu o jipe estacionando por ali, um sorriso de alívio havia tingindo o seu rosto ficando ainda mais alegre quando o viu caminhando em sua direção. Ele estava mais magro e com olheiras profundas, mas fora isso parecia estar bem novamente, não querendo esperar pela aproximação encurtou a distância praticamente agarrando-se ao adolescente, instintivamente passou o nariz pelo pescoço dele sentindo não só o cheiro dele como também o de Derek. Sem perceber havia começado a ficar excitado.

\- Calma, eu estou aqui e estou bem.

A voz do igual soou divertida em seus ouvidos enquanto sentia-o fazer carícias em suas costas e ombros. Sendo guiado ainda por seu instinto, começou a roçar o nariz no pescoço do outro, que logo se tornou um beijo, que se tornou um chupão. Seus lábios se entreabriram tocando a pele macia do outro, sua língua passeando pelo local sentindo sabores que ainda não conseguia distinguir, seus dentes fechando-se se encostando à pele marcando-o como seu. Foi apenas o gemido dele que o fez despertar.

Assustado, empurrou o outro para afastá-lo de si, embora a distância não fosse maior do que o do seu próprio braço. Observou o igual procurando por algum sinal de raiva, nojo ou desprezo; mas só encontrou um sorriso e aqueles olhos negros brilhantes que pareciam observar sua alma, só encontrou algo como aceitação e orgulho.

\- Eu marquei você e Derek irá me matar.

O riso de Stiles o pegou desprevenido, achando que talvez o mais novo estivesse zombando dele, mas novamente suas expressões só pareciam divertidas. Sinceramente divertidas.

\- Irá sim, se você não marcá-lo também e não deixá-lo te marcar.

\- Como assim Stiles?

O menino ficou quieto ainda lhe encarando com aqueles olhos brilhantes de constelações, parecia um pouco mais sério agora, um pouco mais velho e até mesmo o felino que ainda não estava acostumado com esse mundo podia sentir uma aura lhe envolvendo, lhe reconfortando.

\- Vamos, hoje não vamos assistir aula.

\- O que? Stiles você já faltou três dias, e quer faltar mais um?

\- Eu estou doente Isaac e você como é meu amigo, foi me visitar e me levar os deveres atrasados, agora vamos.

Sentiu o humano segurando-o no braço e começando a puxá-lo em direção do jipe, podia facilmente se virar e ir em direção ao colégio, mas ainda estava em choque de mais para conseguir revidar. E mesmo confuso sobre o que estava acontecendo consigo, sabia perfeitamente bem que não conseguiria dizer não a ele e por isso quando finalmente deu por si estava sentado no banco do carona com o carro ainda desligado e Stiles digitando alguma coisa no celular, ainda com aquele sorriso divertido.

\- Para onde vamos?

\- Para minha casa, meu não estará lá até a noite, isso se não decidir ficar na casa de Melissa de novo.

A voz do dele estava estável, mas pode sentir uma pitada de tristeza e amargura no fundo delas, instintivamente colocou a mão no ombro dele fazendo-o sorrir melancolicamente em sua direção.

\- E para quem você estava mandando uma mensagem de texto?

\- Isso meu querido gato de botas, só irá descobrir quando chegar ao nosso destino.

\- Gato de botas?

\- Sim, você fica igual ao gato do Shriek quando me olha assim, para o seu azar eu estou acostumado com o olhar de filhotinho do Scott, então eu sou meio que imune.

\- Eu não sou o gato de botas.

 Stiles riu enquanto contornava o estacionamento em direção a sua casa.

Durante todo o caminho, a mente de Isaac não parava de rodar, não sabia o motivo de estar agindo de forma tão impulsiva. Ele não era assim e não iria ficar marcando o companheiro de um dos seus amigos e professor, de uma das poucas pessoas que estava do seu lado e não lhe julgava ou lhe oprimia. Ainda sim, não pode evitar, ao estar de frente com Stiles sentiu um impulso que era maior do que si mesmo e teve que marcá-lo e agora teria que lidar com o fato de Derek odiá-lo para sempre, mesmo que o lobo ainda não tivesse admitido para si mesmo que estava apaixonado pelo adolescente.

Abriu a porta do carro sentindo-se meio frio e meio vazio, quase como se estivesse indo para um castigo de seu pai, sentindo que merecia ser castigado por ter invadido uma relação que não era sua e quem sabe como isso poderia terminar?

\- Isaac, calma está tudo bem realmente.

\- Como está tudo bem Stile? Eu marquei você! Eu que não sou seu companheiro, eu que fui renegado marquei você que é do Derek! Do Derek! Uma das pessoas que sou mais próximo umas das pessoas que está me ajudando e o melhor lutador de nossa alcateia. Eu marquei o companheiro dele. 

\- Porque nós dois lhe consideramos parte da nossa relação Isaac, tanto eu quanto Stiles quer que você seja nosso e de mais ninguém.

Isaac virou-se em direção a Derek que vinha em direção a casa, seu camaro estacionado logo atrás do jipe de Stiles e sua expressão era ainda sombria, mas mais leve desde quando conhecê-lo. Não, era a mesma expressão que tinha quando olhava para Stiles. As palavras dele tocaram os seus ouvidos, mas parecia não ter sentindo.

\- Isso é impossível Derek, eu já fui renegado isso significa que eu não tenho parceiro.

\- Verdade, mas é verdade também que não somos humanos e por isso nossa cultura e nossa fisionomia são diferentes, logo nós podemos sim ser um trio.

\- E você aceitou isso?

O lobo trocou um olhar com o humano, enquanto chegava perto dele beijando o mesmo lugar onde o felino havia marcado pouco tempo antes, diferente do que achou que aconteceria o adolescente sentiu-se excitado por vê-los juntos.

\- Vamos entrar gente, aqui não é um bom lugar para conversar sobre isso e logo os vizinhos vão sair para ver o que está acontecendo.

Stiles liderou o caminho abrindo a porta e ficando ali até que Isaac passasse, como antes o seu sorriso era satisfeito e seus olhos brilhando mais do que nunca. Fosse o que fosse os pensamentos que ele estava tendo, o lhe divertia profundamente.

Mal entrou quando sentiu alguém segurar o seu braço com força, empurrando na parede e ao fundo sentiu a porta se fechando, ouviu um grunhido ecoando do fundo da garganta. Ele fechou os olhos esperando pelo castigo que viria, esperando pelo primeiro golpe e pela primeira dor, sentiu o seu corpo inclinando a cabeça para o lado em submissão. Seu corpo se arrepiou, sua respiração falhou por alguns segundo e seu corpo se aqueceu por completo. Pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Derek estava mordendo a sua clavícula, bem abaixo do seu pescoço.

Isaac passou o braço ao redor do corpo do mais velho puxando para junto de si, enquanto ele lhe mordia e passava a língua pelo local, um gemido ecoou pelo seu corpo passando por sua mente e vibrando em sua alma. Por um tempo que pareceu ser infinitamente curto, ele sentiu-se completo. Quando Derek se afastou, ele ficou sentindo-se um pouco vazio, embora feliz.

\- Agora é a sua vez Isaac.

Ele não precisou de um seguindo pedido para puxar Derek de volta para perto de si, queria mordê-lo, mas não sabia onde ainda. Por isso retirou a jaqueta dele, levantou a sua blusa revelando um corpo musculoso e seu, passou a mão brevemente sentindo-o se arrepiar até escolher o local que lhe parecia certo. Sorriu para o outro, sentindo suas presas pressionadas os seu lábio inferior, antes de mordê-lo também na clavícula, mas suas garras pressionava a lateral de cintura do outro.

Sentiu sua mão pegando fogo, sentiu as ondas de calor descendo pelos seus dedos em direção a pele dele e o gemido ecoando pelo corpo do lobo. Sentiu a pele dele aceitando o calor, sentiu o prazer dele emanando até si. Marcando-o como seu e o outro aceitando isso com o máximo de si. Quando ele se afastou, percebeu que estava sendo observado por Stiles e seus olhos brilhando ainda em diversão.

\- Vocês já se marcaram?

\- Você quer dizer alguém das palavras?

Stiles acenou positivamente, enquanto levantava sua própria blusa e um triscle bem no mesmo lugar onde tinha marcado Derek. Quando eles tinham feito isso? Bom, Isaac sabia que eles estavam conversando mais e mais, ficando ainda mais próximos, contudo ele não tinha esperado que o mais velho já tivesse feito isso. 

\- Não se preocupe Isaac nó conversamos sobre isso a nós dois aceitamos e queremos.

\- Mas por quê?

\- Porque você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e Derek é um garanhão que quer ter uma harem de homens só para eles.

\- Não é nada disso Isaac, é o Stiles que percebeu os sentimentos dele primeiro e me fez ver o meu apenas isso.

 - Deve ter sido bem difícil para você Derek.

O lobo só lhe encarou sorrindo de forma meio triste e meio feliz, enquanto virava-se e Issac teve a visão de uma lua cheia flanqueada por duas luas crescentes. Não era maior do que o triscle que Stiles exibia.

\- É a marca de Stiles essa?

\- Sim e está na sua vez de ter.

O felino virou-se para o humano que não esperou por uma resposta, seus lábios tocaram os deles enquanto as mãos do adolescente desciam pelo seu corpo até chegar à bainha dela, com um puxão rápido retirou-a jogando no chão. O corpo magro e frágil do menor pressionava-no na parede como duas barras de ferro, mas Isaac não se importou com isso, na verdade passou a mão pela cintura dele mantendo-o por perto. Então aconteceu.

Não houve mordida, não houve nenhum toque além do beijo e do contato de pele com pele, mas uma energia começou a pulsar lentamente entre eles, uma energia que era quente embora fosse parecida como a água e não como o fogo. Que o envolvia, que o confortava, que o ninava.

A pressão que Stiles estava fazendo ficou maior, enquanto o beijo tornou-se algo mais selvagem, algo mais intenso e o felino gemeram profundamente quando a energia parecia grudar em sua pele. Quando a energia parecia entrar em seu corpo, penetrando por seus poros, seus músculos, ossos e órgãos até chegar a um ponto que não sabia que existia em seu interior. Quebrou o beijo e inclinou sua cabeça para trás, soltando um uivo tão alto que parecia envolver todo o mundo, quando abaixou e encarou o humano os olhos deles brilhavam como sol.

\- Bem vindo.

A voz de Derek soou ao seu lado, pouco antes de beijá-lo.


	20. Aquele que planeja

Peter fechou o punho em volta da casca da árvore puxando-o com força, fazendo a planta despedaça-se em suas mãos, enquanto o seu lobo uivava por sangue e vingança. Fazia quase um mês que estava tentando formar sua própria alcateia, apenas para ver uma morte após a outra lhe deixando só com um lobo a disposição. O único que havia sobrevivido a sua mordida, sem nenhuma sequela aparente, tirando é claro uma irritante surdez que lhe impossibilitava ir até o seu alfa, até a pessoa que havia lhe dado tudo o que ele era naquele momento. Afinal, o alfa seguiu o seu beta por alguns dias descobrindo que sua vida havia decolado em alguns aspectos sociais e caído em aspectos acadêmicos. Bom, ninguém era perfeito não é? E foi nessas tocaias que percebeu o motivo da surdez e também o inicio de sua fúria.

Aparentemente, o adolescente tinha uma namorada, o que era algo normal na idade dele; Peter podia até mesmo se lembrar de uma ou outra menina que havia dormido nessa época e até mesmo alguns meninos, ele gostava de manter suas opções abertas. Principalmente porque não tinha nenhuma marca em seu corpo. O real problema era quem ele estava namorando, a menina doce e meiga, a menina que tinha um arco e saia para caçar a noite, a menina que o usava como cão farejador para sua própria espécie. A menina Argent, que estava seguindo os passos da tia de maneira quase tão magistral quanto a mais velha. Utilizando de artifícios místicos e psicológicos para manter o controle sobre o adolescente, para piorar ainda mais os dois tinham marcas. Eles eram parceiros. Isso só o deixava ainda mais irritado, ainda mais bestial.

Ainda sim até aquele momento, sua raiva era apenas fruto de especulação, mesmo tendo visto a menina derramar um líquido prateado no copo de refrigerante dele, mesmo tendo visto a menina marcar a pele dele com símbolos tão antigos quanto o sangue que corria em suas veias. Ainda sim, ele estava apenas especulando, precisava de uma confirmação ou iria acabar pisando em falso, iria acabar perdendo o seu disfarce de inválido e suas peças iriam cair de suas mãos. Por isso usando o máximo de suas habilidades adquiridas por ser um alfa e os dons que o Nemeton lhe emprestara, espreitou por entre a floresta naquela noite lua cheia esperando ver o que realmente estava acontecendo. Não se decepcionou, nem mesmo sua fúria.

Kate e Alison estavam rodeando a caça quase pronta de sua família, colocando cinza das montanhas em lugares estratégicos e ele poderia apostar o seu braço que havia mais em outros lugares além do que ele estava vendo. Teve que se controlar profundamente para não voar em cima das duas, teve que se controlar ao máximo para não impedir aquilo, apesar de tudo ainda era leal ao seu sangue. Deu seu jeito é claro. Só não o fez porque ainda não havia descoberto o que as mulheres estavam fazendo com o seu beta e também porque não via em lugar nenhum o resto da família. Com toda a certeza, Kate estava agindo sobre a benção de Gerard, a mulher não fazia nada sem a benção do psicopata.

Quando elas terminaram, ou aparentemente, virou-se para a trilha que levava até a mansão e cautelosamente Peter as seguiu. Ele sabia que tinha que seguir com o máximo cuidado possível, se Alison estava ajudando a sua tia era porque já havia despertado os seus Instintos de Prata, como os caçadores chamam as habilidades que lhe permitiam ir atrás dos lobos e matá-los como se fossem bestas. Claro que eles não tinham nada além de um sonar que lhes indicava quem era e quem não era humano, por isso ele não podia chegar tão perto ou seria facilmente detectado.

A caminhada não demorou muito e antes mesmo de chegar à clareira ele pode sentir o cheiro de dois lobos diferentes. Um era o seu beta e o outro parecia ser um omega, já que não possuía nenhum cheiro complexo nele, apenas o simples e comum cheiro de omega. Além e claro do cheiro de sangue que parecia estar tomando todo o lugar, o cheiro de luta e o cheiro de medo. Arriscando-se um pouco mais, chegou ainda mais perto apenas para ficar surpreso ao ver a morena ajoelhada ao lado de seu beta fazendo carinho no rosto dele, enquanto a loira dava um tiro na testa do omega matando-o de forma rápida e misericordiosa para uma Argent.

Peter elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas, afinal ele não esperava que a menina fosse realmente apaixonada por seu beta. Isso poderia ser muito útil, principalmente se as pistas certas fossem largadas aqui e ali para que ela pudesse achar, seria complicado já que não poderia contar com o seu beta para isso, mas não seria impossível se elas iriam toda a lua cheia até a casa da sua família para criar uma suposta armadilha. Se ele não estava enganado, alguns dos caçadores tinham sonhos para guiá-los, o que iria cair como uma luva já que também estava enviando sonhos para outra pessoa. Seria como matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

O problema era a loira, Kate era mais inteligente e mais brutal Argent que ele já teve o conhecimento, seguido de perto pelo seu pai. Seu grupo de homens eram leais e bem treinados em diversos assuntos, que incluía artes mágicas a torturas que deixaram os inquisidores com invejas. Ela teria que morrer rápido e sem quaisquer chances de revidar, por isso estava mexendo com a mente do outro, apenas uma pessoa tinha tanto ódio dela quanto si mesmo e quanto mais os dois estivessem ocupados um com o outro melhor seria para si e para o seu plano. E caso morresse dessa vez, tinha também um plano para isso. A única coisa que lhe deixava frustrado era fato de não conseguir fazer sua própria alcateia.

Só precisava de mais três, apenas para conseguir estabilizar os seus poderes de alfa, apenas para conseguir manter-se na forma por mais tempo, em seus treinamentos noturnos só conseguia ficar apenas por meia hora e isso poderia não ser o suficiente, ao menos estava se saindo melhor em com os dons que o lugar sagrado havia lhe emprestado. Não era um ser humano e apesar de conhecer os caminhos da antiga magia, não era um bom receptáculo para o poder pleno da árvore. Seria se não tivesse sido queimado por aquela bruxa. Por isso havia destruído a árvore próximo de sua enquanto via os três saindo por um caminho que ele tinha certeza que daria na estrada.

Virou-se para seguir o caminho oposto, precisava estar em meio à natureza selvagem para conseguir acessar plenamente os seus dons. Um sonho precisava ser enviado e uma nova peça do tabuleiro precisava ser mexida.


	21. Ente fúria e sangue

Derek corria pela reserva, seu corpo se movimentando como uma verdadeira maquina numa tentativa quase infrutífera de acalmá-lo, pela primeira vez em dois meses sentia a sua raiva fervilhando dentro de si como um caldeirão. Clamando para ser usada, implorando para que sujasse sua mão com o sangue, órgãos e ossos, pedindo para ser usada como poucas vezes acontecera no passado. Fora por muito pouco que realmente não deu vazão, teve que suar tudo o seu controle emocional para isso, mal tendo tempo para avisar Isaac pedindo-o para buscar o seu Camaro enquanto corria obviamente o adolescente havia ficado preocupado, mas não havia lhe dado chances para responder. Afinal ele tinha que sair antes da mulher o sentisse, ele tinha que correr antes que a vaca psicótica tivesse qualquer chance descobrir sua posição.

Kate estava na cidade, ela tinha vindo junto com a família de seu irmão, simplesmente para tentar acabar com o que havia começado alguns anos antes. Saberiam eles o que ela tinha feito? Teriam eles ajudado? Em sua raiva todos pareciam culpados dos crimes e todos deveriam morrer por suas mãos. Contudo sabia que não podia em algum ponto da sua mente, sabia perfeitamente bem que Kate não seria facilmente derrubada era tão bom quanto Gerard e tão instável quanto e agora tinha pessoas com quem se importava, existia não só sua família como também dois amantes que tinha que cuidar e não poderia mais agir como um adolescente idiota como no começo. Também não podia deixar a puta sair sem qualquer punição, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ela tinha que pagar.

Seu corpo havia lhe levado até a construção de sua casa, ainda não estava totalmente pronta, mas o segundo andar já estava começando a ser levantado e uma mistura de nostalgia e tristeza lhe fez avançar tentando ver como estava o interior da casa. Contudo não conseguira, não conseguiu passar além da soleira, era como se uma barreira invisível tivesse sido construída entre ele e o local. Recuou olhando com certa suspeita, afinal não estava assim no dia anterior quando tinha ido com Laura e Camden ver o andamento e der seu aval. Alguma coisa havia mudado nesse meio tempo, alguma coisa havia sido acrescentada. Sentiu mais raiva sendo acumulada por cima da sua raiva, sentiu o seu corpo se contorcendo e se arqueando como o de um animal.

Se tornando apenas garras, presas e sede. Sede por sangue.

Imediatamente sentiu o cheiro de Kate, por todo o local, possuindo-o com um ódio primitivo e absoluto, dando-lhe força e transformando-o em uma maquina assassina. Começou a correr em direção ao odor, em direção ao calor que lhe possuía partindo do seu coração avançando indo até onde sua vingança lhe levava. Até onde poderia finalmente fazer a sua fúria se aplacar e começar uma nova vida. Um grunhido escapou de sua garganta, fazendo a terra e as arvores chorarem em dor e clamor. Um clamor de batalha que apenas ele podia ouvir um clamor incitando-o a ir em frente.

Deixava sulcos no chão abaixo de si, sujou sua calça e sua jaqueta já estava esquecida em algum lugar. Sentia fome e sede, sentia fúria e tudo estava em tons de cinza e azul. Nada mais poderia pará-lo, nada mais poderia impedi-lo de aniquilar aquela vadia loira e todos que estavam ao seu redor, iria pagar sangue com sangue, nada mais era o suficiente. Nada mais chega perto de ser o bastante.

Em algum lugar dentro de si, perdido entre seus instintos e a dor, havia uma parte que chorava por seu passado e seu futuro, uma parte que temia despertar a indiferença de Stiles e o temor de Isaac. Uma parte de si queria para e voltar, mas era realmente muito pequena e cultivada muita tarde para fazer a diferença naquele momento, ainda sim ela chorava por seu passado e seu futuro.

O cheiro estava lhe levando além da floresta, chegando até onde estrada começava, acelerou ainda mais em uma tentativa de passar pelo local que cheirava a perigo e continuar o seu caminho em direção a sua presa. Uivou novamente para chamar sua alcateia, para visar sua alfa sobre o seu intento, sentindo-se feliz quando fora respondido e apenas por isso desacelerou. Apenas por isso sua vida fora salva.

Não chegou realmente a parar, apenas foi mais devagar em direção à zona povoada da cidade, contudo bem a sua frente estava outro lobo. Tinha o cheiro de alcateia, mas também tinha cheiro de determinação, de vontade e o beta soube que não seria seguido. Mostrou os dentes demonstrando que não iria ser parado, latiu na esperança dele recuar ao perceber o perigo que era ficar em seu caminho. Mesmo assim ele não se moveu e quando o fez foi apenas para ir a sua direção tão rápido quanto podia, batendo com força de frente onde começaram a se embolar num amontoado de braços, pernas, socos, arranhões e dentadas.

Era um oponente valoroso, até mesmo a sua fúria sabia disso, o homem era forte e rápido, mas não era tão bom lutador. Era muito humano, muito racional para conseguir perceber pequenas coisas e por isso estava levando a vantagem. Não tinha medo de se machucar, não tinha medo de quebrar um osso ou até mesmo sufocar, ele era forte e seu corpo mais do que poderia aguentar qualquer coisa que fosse lançado contra ele. Iria ter o sangue da puta em suas mãos naquela noite. Iria ter sua vingança.

Em algum ponto da briga chegaram outros, sua alfa estava no meio deles, havia um gato que tinha sua marca e um humano também. Contudo o humano era diferente, não tinha cheiro de humano e também fazia os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiarem com alguma coisa que não conseguia definir. Ainda sim não estava curioso o suficiente para se detiver por mais tempo, tinha que se livrar deles, tinha que ir em frente.

\- Para agora.

A voz de sua alfa soou como um bofetão em seu corpo, fazendo-o parar imediatamente, mas ele não queria. Não podia. A piranha iria escapar se continuasse ali, a imbecil iria fugir de novo deixando apenas um rastro de sangue e cinza. Contudo, se lutasse iria ser expulso da alcateia e até mesmo em fúria sabia que omegas não sobreviviam.

\- Stiles ele é todo seu.

Viu o humano se aproximar de si, enquanto percebia que sua alfa ia até o homem que havia orgulhosamente detonado, só para perceber que eles eram um casal. Eles eram companheiros e sabia que seria punido por isso. Não se importava apenas sua vingança importava apenas o sangue podia lavar o sangue. Viu o filhote ajoelhar-se diante si e colocar as mãos em seus ombros, os aqueles olhos de constelação lhe focar por tanto tempo que o tempo em si não importava mais. Apenas aqueles olhos.

Derek começou a sentir sua raiva sendo retirada de si, começou a sentir aquela pequena parte escondida emergir mais e mais forte tomando conta dele por completo, lutando por espaço para se libertar da fúria que a aprisionava. Sentiu duas mãos finas agarrando-o com tanta força que queimava o seu ombro, enfiando as pontas do dedo em sua carne. Sentiu também lágrimas caindo dos seus olhos. Seu corpo tremendo e sua fúria lutando para permanecer, brigando com dentes e garras para ter sua vingança. O apertão se intensificou no ombro dele, deixando marcas permanentes em sua alma.

Um grito ecoou por seu corpo quando a fúria finalmente fora arrancada, deixando-lhe marcado e nu, deixando-lhe fraco e frágil. Novamente olhou para Stiles vendo o olho dele torna-se vermelho como sangue e duas trilhas escorrendo vagarosamente.

\- Laura, Stiles precisa de ajuda.

A alfa não demorou nenhum minuto para aparecer ao seu lado, seus olhos estavam arregalados enquanto observava a mão do menor escorre-se pelos seus braços até que se encostasse ao chão.  O corpo dele tornou-se mole em seus braços minutos antes de uma convulsão apossasse dele, fazendo-o tremer tão violentamente que Derek mal conseguiu segurá-lo para evitar que se machucasse mais parando tão de repente quanto veio.

\- Stiles?

Um silêncio profundo se seguiu, quando percebeu que Isaac estava ao seu lado, o cheiro de preocupação e medo chegando até o seu nariz.

\- Stiles?

O adolescente estava imóvel, seus olhos fechados e o sangue quase seco em suas bochechas pálidas.

\- Por favor, abra os olhos.

Derek sentiu as lagrimas escorrendo por seus olhos, enquanto Isaac colocou a mão em seu ombro dando-lha algum suporte. Então o adolescente sugou o ar fazendo um barulho intenso e abriu os olhos, parando no ar por alguns instantes antes de tornar a cair e começar a tossir. Imediatamente o lobo puxou-o contra si apenas para ver o felino abraçando-os também.

\- Nunca mais, faça isso entendeu?

O lobo confirmou com sua cabeça, não confiando em sua voz para dar uma resposta.


	22. A Alfa e seu Beta

Laura apertou a ponte do nariz enquanto observava o seu irmão segurando a mão de Stiles, o adolescente estava deitado na cama dormindo e sua respiração ainda um tanto fraca, mas isso era de se esperar. Ele havia tirado o seu beta do modo berserk praticamente arrancando dele a raiva a força, mesmo estando lá e observando toda a cena em primeira mão não conseguia acreditar nisso. Sabia que por ser o parceiro de Derek ele tinha certo controle emocional dele e isso somado ao fato dele ser um empata, deixava-o sendo praticamente dono das emoções do lobo, contudo vê-lo retirando raiva daquela forma ainda foi impressionante. Tanto quando viu sua mãe virar loba pela primeira vez.

Balançou a cabeça retirando esses pensamentos, não era hora de ficar impressionada com as habilidades alheias e sim de reconsidera tudo o que estava fazendo até aquele ponto.

Primeiro não tinha mais sentido manter escondido do seu irmão que Kate está de volta e estava tentando sabotar a casa nova deles. Ele havia praticamente pula dentro de toda a situação e a única coisa boa nisso tudo era que a caçadora não tinha percebido a presença de Derek ou teria ido atrás dele para matá-lo se aproveitando do fato dele estar irracional para isso. Então era bom deixá-lo a par do que estava tramando com Camden.

Segundo ela ainda não estava certa se deveria contar sobre suas suspeitas sobre Peter ainda, poderia estar muito bem errada nesse assunto e só serviria para trazer mais lembranças ruins, mas se ele descobrisse assim do nada novamente, poderia ser muito ruim. Contudo não tinha nenhum tipo de provas para provar esse tipo de coisa e levá-lo até o hospital seria como dar um tiro no pé. Laura sabia que não era tão esperta ou maliciosa quanto Peter, ainda sim não era tão estúpida aponto de não ver que tinha algo mais acontecendo.

O problema era o que. O que estava acontecendo?

Não havia conhecido Kate pessoalmente suas ações, contudo eram claras o suficiente para lhe dar certeza que a mulher de alguma forma seguia o passos do pai em questão de psicopatia. Já estava sendo treinada por sua mãe na época em que cegaram Deucalion e não havia motivos além de incitar uma guerra. Laura passou a mão pelo cabelo, eles não eram fortes o suficiente para encarar um exército de caçadores e por isso estava na hora de resolver as coisas de outra fronte.

\- Derek nós temos que conversar.

O mais novo virou-se com olhos assombrados e tenebrosos, por um momento sentiu o seu coração apertar por alguns segundos, mas tinha que ser forte e lidar com ele como sua alfa. Por isso ajeitou sua postura, ficando terrivelmente parecida com sua mãe, mas sem os cabelos cumpridos.

\- O que você fez quase colocou a todos nós em perigo e isso não pode acontecer novamente.

Ele não respondeu novamente, simplesmente virou-se para o adolescente deitado na cama e indicou com a cabeça o lado de fora. Ela concordou deixando-o ir à frente e pouco antes de sair, viu o olhar de profunda preocupação que Isaac lançava para os dois.

\- Não se preocupe Isaac, vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Só tenta não pegar muito pesado com ele.

Acenou positivamente com a cabeça pouco antes de virar-se e sair, o corredor estava vazia com uma nova grade. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir, fora ali que as coisas entre aqueles três haviam começado e percebeu Derek segurando o local observando as estrelas.

\- Ela está na cidade Laura e isso me descontrolou, não estava preparado para isso.

\- Em partes a culpa é minha, eu soube que ela estava na cidade e resolvi não contar para você.

O homem virou-se para ela olhando-a com um misto de raiva e descrença. Laura se mostrava impassível e seu corpo completamente relaxado, afinal não tinha medo de raiva e principalmente uma raiva de outro.

\- Por que você não me contou?

\- Percebeu como estava agindo? Percebeu que bastou o cheiro dela para se descontrolar totalmente, sabia que não podia lhe confiar essa informação.

Os olhos do seu beta brilharam em vermelho, ela sentiu o poder da fúria dele e vez emergia a sua própria. Por alguns segundos os dois ficaram se encarando, até que Derek percebeu que não seria capaz de rivalizar com sua irmã e virou o rosto.

\- Você deveria ter me contado.

\- Talvez, mas suas atitudes só tem me mostrado que ainda não está totalmente pronto para avançar em seu treinamento como protetor e muito menos para saber sobre os meus planos para com Kate, contudo eu não tenho mais opção com relação à segunda opção. A primeira, eu tenho como fazer algo.

\- Como assim?

\- Até você me mostrar que está pronto para assumir esse posto novamente, Derek, ele é de Camden agora e antes que você diga qualquer coisa eu sei que ele ainda não está pronto, mas prefiro-o que pode pensar objetivamente do você que irá se deixar levar por seus instintos sempre que o passado bater a porta.

Ela viu o homem desmoronar perante os seus olhos, mas sabia que seria melhor assim, pela precisava de protetor objeto e não alguém cego. Ainda sim não era mais fácil para ela lidar com isso, contudo tinha que lidar com os próprios sentimentos de lado.

\- Então eu não sou mais o seu braço direito.

Não era uma pergunta, mas Laura viu-se obrigada a responder com a verdade.

\- É, você ainda é a pessoa em quem eu mais confio, contudo sei que não posso confiar cem por cento em você nesse assunto. Eu sei que está melhorando, contudo até que você supere completamente os seus traumas, não posso colocá-lo como nosso protetor.

A alfa deixou que o seu irmão ficasse em silêncio por algum tempo, os olhos dele perdidos em direção ao céu acima deles, olhando alguma coisa que ela nunca iria alcançar.

\- Eu prometo que irei voltar a ser o protetor, sei que com ajuda do Stiles e do Isaac, eu posso fazer isso.

Ele parecia estar falando consigo mesmo e por isso ela apenas balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, ainda parada com os braços cruzados ao redor do peito esperando o seu beta voltar a terra. O que não demorou muito.

\- E o que você irá fazer com relação à Kate?

\- Estou pensando em reunir o máximo de informações possíveis para incriminá-la ou ao menos reabrir o caso. Sei que talvez isso não seja melhor opção, mas não podemos iniciar uma guerra contra os caçadores quando somos tão poucos e tão fracos ainda.

\- Como pretende reunir essas informações?

A mulher sorriu de forma maquiavélica, dando graças a Lua que tinha ido para o exército por algum tempo enquanto Derek terminava a sua faculdade.

\- Sabe eu tive treinamento de interrogação, se existir alguém por ai que tenha alguma resposta, eu vou descobrir e já comecei a ir para os bares da cidade, além de reativar alguns antigos contatos da família.

\- Você realmente está aprendendo a ser uma alfa minha irmã.

\- Obrigado e agora é o seguinte, não vá atrás dela e isso é uma ordem. Fique o mais fora do radar que você puder ficar e deixe comigo, Camden e Stiles.

\- Ele também sabe?

\- Ainda não, embora eu já saiba que irei precisar do cérebro dele para lidar com a polícia local.

Derek abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas a porta abriu e Isaac olhou-os de maneira receosa esperando levar uma bronca. Ainda não tinha convencido o menor de que não precisa ter tanto medo assim, esperava que não demorasse muito para perceber isso.

\- Sim, Issac?

\- Stiles acordou.

\- Vá Derek, você precisa dele.

Sem esperar por mais nenhuma outra recomendação entrou no quarto, deixando a alfa observando o céu estrelado ainda pensando em como iria lidar com o problema chamado Peter.


	23. A primeira vez de ambos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cena de sexo nesse capitulo, se vocês acharam confusa ou que deveria melhorar em alguma coisa, basta me avisar okay? Espero que aproveitem.

Stiles sentiu o corpo de Derek contra si, era pesado e bem mais forte do que o dele, que ficava mais e mais fraco todos os dias sem qualquer explicação aparente. Poderia ser qualquer coisa, desde sua falta de sono devida aos sonhos que estavam lhe assolando ultimamente até mesmo a preocupação com seus amantes, principalmente com o mais velho que estava cheirando o seu pescoço fazendo cócegas com sua barba sempre por fazer e causando arrepios tão comuns nessa área do corpo. Com movimentos fracos e delicados, envolveu-o em um abraço leve como se seus braços estivessem quebradiços, como se fossem de vidro.

Ele não entendia o motivo disso, segundo suas aulas com Deaton não era para ele se tornar fraco por entender os sentimentos dos outros ou senti-los com tanta intensidade e até mesmo os livros dedicados à empatia deixava bem claro que os sentimentos eram perceptivelmente alienígenas em seu próprio discernimento. Por isso estava mais confuso do que antes, embora as meditações passadas pelo mais velho estivesse ajudando não só na concentração necessária para dominar os seus dons como também para descansar dos sonhos impertinentes. O lado bom era que estava sendo treinado para ser um Conselheiro aprendendo não só sobre lobisomens como uma vasta gama de outras criaturas. Em um mês ele sabia mais do que esperava saber, menos sobre si mesmo e o que podia de fato fazer.

Os lábios de Derek retiraram-no dos seus pensamentos, eram delicados e faziam o seu corpo se arrepiar ainda mais e puxá-lo com força em direção a si mesmo. O roçar de barba, os lábios quentes contra sua pele ardente, o corpo forte e musculoso que o pressionava de forma tão presente, era tudo o que ele queria desde que começaram a aprofundar os laços entre si. Desde que o lobo começara a se abrir e deixou-o se aproximar de seu interior, curando e renovando, junto com Isaac as antigas feridas. A cereja do topo do bolo era que percebia claramente que o mais velho também sentia isso e um pouco de culpa, apenas isso o fez segurar os ombros do mais velho e empurrá-lo. Imediatamente o mais velho parou encarando-o com aquele olhar que muitas vezes quebrava o seu coração.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso só porque eu te ajudei Derek ou porque você se descontrolou você é meu parceiro e sempre estarei ao seu lado para te ajudar.

O beta desviou o olhar para o outro lado e Stiles sentiu novamente o seu coração apertar dentro do peito, batendo com pressão total, mas não queria que a primeira vez deles fosse motivada por qualquer sentimento diferente do que a paixão ou desejo carnal. Ainda sim não iria deixá-lo passar por isso sozinho, assim segurou a cintura dele impedindo-o de se movimentar para longe.

\- O que aconteceu?

A voz dele era baixa e ainda não encarava.

\- Sua raiva foi forjada meu volk, ela foi preparada e elabora para ser desperta quando sentisse o cheiro de Kate, por isso retirá-la não foi algo nada fácil e exigiu mais de mim do que eu pensei que exigiria.

Derek voltou a encará-lo, seus olhos totalmente confusos e sua expressão facial demonstrando a mesma coisa.

\- Do que você me chamou?

\- Volk, é lobo em russo.

\- Você fala russo?

\- Falar acho que é um pouco de eufemismo, eu conheço o que minha mãe me ensinou antes de morrer e algumas outras palavras dispersas do vocabulário deles. Admito que tive que procurar lobo pela internet.

\- É por isso que o seu nome é impronunciável em inglês?

\- Sim, porque ele é russo em homenagem ao pai dela.

\- É agora faz sentido porque as pessoas não conseguem dizê-lo.

Sorriu para ele enquanto passava a mão pelas costas dele, sentindo-o mais calma e menos culpado a cada momento.

\- Como assim forjado?

O adolescente ficou quieto observando calmamente as feições do seu volk, pensando em como responder algo que sabia por instinto, como iria explicar uma coisa que estava gravada em seu cérebro com fogo. Suspirou achando que comparações fosse ser a melhor forma.

\- Sabe quando você está farejando e consegue perceber quando alguém está com medo, ou faminto ou até mesmo se teve sexo recentemente ou não?

O outro balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa, ainda encarando-o de forma indagativa.

\- É o mesmo, quando olhei em seus olhos e percebi sua raiva, na hora soube que não era só sua. Sim você estava com raiva e queria vingança, mas não na intensidade com a qual estava caçando.

\- Você tem certeza disso Stiles?

\- Eu perdi minha consciência e estou me sentindo ainda mais fraco do que antes, se fosse realmente a sua culpa te juro que não estaria sendo tão leniente com você, até eu tenho limites.

\- Então, estamos bem?

Subiu a mão até o pescoço do outro, puxando-o em direção a si, alcançando os lábios dele com delicadeza puxando os inferiores para si. Ele não esperou por mais nenhum convite, simplesmente deixou-se guiar pelo menos os entreabrindo e permitindo uma introdução. As mãos do lobo desceram pelo seu corpo parando na bainha de sua blusa.

\- Eu quero Stiles, eu realmente preciso.

Parou um pouco observando os olhos do seu lobo, analisando os sentimentos que vinham dele e percebendo que também queria aquilo. Sorriu de leve.

\- Promete que depois irá fazer com Isaac também?

\- Não precisava nem pedir.

O sorriso do mais velho era divertido e parecia verdadeiro pela primeira vez em algum tempo, sentiu sua blusa sendo retirada e por isso facilitou o processo elevando o tronco. Segurou na blusa do outro, fazendo o mesmo aproveitando para passar os dedos pela barriga e os músculos ali definidos, tão diferentes da sua barriga lisa e quase doentia. Sentindo vergonha, olhou para o outro lado, deixando a mão cair ao seu lado do corpo.

\- Stiles, olha para mim.

Com receio virou o rosto em direção ao dele, observando aquelas feições que estavam se tornando tão comum nos últimos dias, que passara a conhecer quase tão bem quanto as do seu pai. Viu-o olhando com admiração.

\- Você é tão lindo, nunca duvide disso.

Seu rosto tornou-se vermelho com o comentário do outro, viu-o abaixando alcançado a sua barriga começando a beijar o local com veneração, seguindo uma trilha bem abrangente e fazendo-o arrepiar com cada toque. Sua ereção já estava em pé mostrando-se presente desde quando ele começara a beijar o seu pescoço, o máximo que eles já tinham ido era masturbação e Stiles sentia-se temeroso como seria ir além, como seria ser tomado e tomar Derek.

Os dedos deles roçaram na pele de sua pena conforme começara a retirar sua calça jeans, levando junto sua cueca, deixando-o totalmente exposto para outra pessoa pela primeira vez. Não conseguia encará-lo, Derek já tinha tido sexo com Paige e Kate, algumas outras pessoas também, ele havia lhe contado e era tão inexperiente. Não queria decepcioná-lo e caramba até ele aparecer sexo parecia ser algo tão fora da sua realidade que chegava a doer, sendo assim sentia-se ainda mais exposto. Para aquele homem que amava tão intensamente.

Sentiu o sopro dele sem seu sexo, sentiu a língua do mais velho passando por toda a extensão de seu sexo tão ereto que o alivio fez um gemido baixo enquanto sua mão ia até o cabelo dele acariciando o local com cuidado. O outro ainda lambeu-o por alguns segundos pouco antes de abrir os seus lábios e envolver o seu sexo totalmente, seu corpo se elevou e um gemido ainda mais alto saiu dos lábios dele. Nunca tinha passado por tal situação antes.

Não conseguia entender o que ele estava fazendo, apenas que era incrivelmente intenso e sabia que não poderia controlar por muito mais tempo. Sentindo o seu corpo agindo por conta própria deixou-o seu prazer sair de si.

\- Meu Deus! Desculpa Derek.

O mais velho ergue-se com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto passava a mão pelos lábios.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo que é muito intenso para você.

\- É sim.

\- Você quer parar por aqui?

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, analisando os próprios sentimentos sem interferência, pela primeira vez desde que se lembrava de estava pleno e satisfeito. Ainda sim...

\- Não, eu não quero.

Puxou para si beijando-o novamente, sentindo o seu próprio gosto na boca dele, fora a sua vez de começar a retirar a calça dele e como já esperava o outro não estava usando cueca. O sexo dele ereto e forte mostrou-se como uma tentação, não sabia fazer sexo oral e por isso achou que seria melhor não tentar, mas sabia masturbar e conhecia alguns pontos que serviria para maximizar o prazer dele.

Derek facilitou virando o corpo para deixá-lo com um acesso mais fácil ao corpo dele, sua mão apertando forte enquanto sua boca começava a beijar um ponto bem abaixo das costelas, onde ele já tinha mostrado ser bem sensível. Sentiu o gemido dele reverberando no tórax, sorrindo de lado por isso, sua mão agia de maneira rítmica para estimulá-lo o máximo que podia. Começou a beijá-lo subindo pelo corpo másculo e bem definido do seu amante, sentindo-se excitado apenas em dá a ele o mesmo que tinha recebido.

Sentiu o liquido escorrer por entre os seus dedos no mesmo instante em que seus lábios alcançaram os lábios alheios, percebendo como o corpo dele havia ficado tenso e poderoso pouco antes de ejacular. Ficando muito feliz por perceber que não era a única pessoa desejando aquilo por inteiro. Stiles quebrou o beijo apenas para levar os dedos até a própria boca experimentando o gosto dele, como ele havia experimentado o seu momento antes. Os olhos do lobo brilharam em algo que era desejo selvagem, pela primeira vez sem sua vida sentiu-se poderoso.

Abaixou beijando-o profundamente por alguns instantes, seu corpo largado sobre o dele, sentindo os movimentos de ambos se sincronizando e percebeu que queria mais. Queria finalmente fazer sexo com ele de verdade, ser clamado por completo.

\- Derek, eu preciso de você dentro de mim.

\- Você tem certeza?

Stiles respondeu segurando a mão do outro, levando-a até perto da sua cavidade, sabendo perfeitamente bem que seria uma loucura completa deixá-lo penetrá-lo sem ao menos um pouco de preparo antes. Derek gemeu levemente apenas com isso, mas virou ficando por cima.

\- Calma, meu amor.

Viu-o estender a mão abrindo uma gaveta próxima da cama, retirando um lubrificador, fazendo-o perceber que ele queria aquilo ainda por mais tempo do que parecia. Viu-o abrindo a tampa, apertando o tudo e o gel cair em cima dos dedos lubrificando o local com aquele brilho característico. Com cuidado deixou-o se encaixar entre suas pernas, vendo a mão descer e o primeiro dedo encostar-se à abertura do seu órgão.

Sentiu o corpo tremer um pouco quando o incomodo da penetração lhe acertou, ainda sim parecia pouco e insuficiente, o mais velho ficou um tempo inserindo e retirando o dedo no local até que inseriu o segundo e depois de um tempo um terceiro. Mesmo assim, queria mais, não se sentia completo, era como se faltasse alguma coisa.

\- Por favor.

Os olhos de Derek se encontraram nos olhos dele, podia perceber o desejo ardendo naqueles olhos escuros que espalhavam tão bem os seus. Arqueou o seu corpo quando percebeu que ele estava começando a penetrá-lo, doía mesmo com a preparação dele, mas era muito tarde para voltar a trás. Os braços do lobo o envolveu dando-lhe suporte.

\- Relaxe.

Stiles balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, enquanto mordia os ombros dele com força, pouco a pouco o outro entrava em si de forma tão intensa que chegava a doer, mas não era de um todo ruim. De alguma forma era uma sensação muito boa. Sua respiração estava ofegante, tremulo e os braços era a única coisa que o mantinha no lugar.

\- Meu amor, eu vou começar a me movimentar.

O ritmo era lento, fazendo o adolescente perceber pela primeira vez que o lobo era realmente muito mais forte do que pareceram, as mãos dele estava em seu quadril o apertado com certa força. Novamente não incomodava de um todo. Pouco a pouco ele acelerou, fazendo o menor elevar o seu quadril na esperança de ter mais dele, de possuí-lo ainda mais em seu interior. Não demorou muito para que ele acertasse o ponto exato que deveria tocar.

O orgasmo chegou para ambos ao mesmo tempo, em uma mistura de suor e gemido. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Stiles se sentia em paz, se sentia forte e sentia conectado a alguém.


	24. Sitles e Isaac

Isaac sentia-se ligeiramente fora de si, era como se sua pele estivesse coçando bem por baixo da superfície, era como se o seu corpo estivesse aquecendo em ondas que lhe deixavam soando e tonto, era como se o mundo estivesse ligeiramente fora do eixo por alguns segundos por vez fazendo-o perder o foco. Ainda sim estava sentado na cama de Stiles esperando o parceiro terminar de conversar com o pai, ele podia ouvir o que eles falavam no andar de baixo, mas sua mente só conseguia processar algumas coisas deixando tudo parecer nada mais do que uma transmissão de rádio muito ruim.  Sem perceber sua mão acabava coçando o braço por baixo da manga de seu casaco.

Isso havia começado pouco depois dos seus parceiros terem transado pela primeira vez e ficava pior conforme os minutos iam se transformando em dias. Uma semana e quase oito horas. Ele tentara fazer sexo com Derek, realmente, contudo não se sentia minimamente confortável com a experiência justamente por saber que o mais velho estava querendo algo que não poderia oferecer e também não iria oferecer aquilo que ele queria. Por isso não haviam passado do sexo oral, o que realmente resolvia o problema por algumas horas toda a noite. Masturbação não era nem de perto bom o suficiente e tudo ficava ainda pior quando via o seu parceiro na escola, porque era como se uma luz estivesse ligada deixando-o simplesmente irresistível.

Havia percebido que não era o único afetado por esse magnetismo, até mesmo Lydia havia de repente ficada interessada lançando olhares para o alvo quando estavam na aula de química, mais de uma vez só não a atacara por causa de um toque ou uma palavra do companheiro lhe assegurando que não tinha interesse. Contudo, seu lado territorial havia se tornado tão poderoso que apenas Derek podia tocá-lo sem receber um olhar mortal ou um grunhido perigoso, chegara ao nível de quase atacar o seu irmão só porque dera um soco fraternal no adolescente e isso o deixava completamente louco. Não se parecia nenhum pouco consigo e nem sabia de onde esses instintos estavam surgindo.

Derek parecia estar achando graça da situação sempre rindo ou lançando-lhe algum olhar divertido sempre que perdia o controle em público e quando o mais novo perguntou o que era engraçado, ele simplesmente havia dado de ombros desconversando sobre alguma coisa do quarto que estava sendo construído para ele. Deixando-o ainda mais irritado e inconstante, a sorte era que parecia ser incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa contra ele fisicamente, embora verbalmente pudesse xingá-lo livremente o que parecia diverti-lo ainda mais. Ao menos alguém estava melhorando, lentamente, mas estava.

Retirou o casaco ficando apenas com a blusa, por sorte o dia não estava muito frio, ficando apenas com uma regata e só tirava a sua calça porque o pai de Stiles ainda não havia saído de casa deixando-os a sós. O Xerife havia deixado o adolescente dormir ali apenas porque iria trabalhar a noite, parecia que estava acontecendo alguns assassinatos brutais e mortes inexplicáveis por toda a cidade deixando-o mais tarefado do que nunca. Isaac não sabia até que ponto era verdade e até que ponto não era, por isso simplesmente ficava feliz em ter esse tempo sozinho com o seu namorado.

Retirou os tênis deitando na cama, colocou os braços por de trás da cabeça observando o pôster dos Vingadores que estava ao lado do pôster do Capitão América, não tinha visto na época porque o seu pai havia lhe prendido no freezer por ter perdido as finais naquele ano. Suspirou que percebendo que havia perdido muitas coisas e só agora estava percebendo esse tipo de coisa, só percebia o quão errado era tudo o que havia passado e mesmo assim não conseguia se forçar a prendê-lo. Apenas ficando fora das vistas dele já estava bom, só de poder recomeçar era um alivio alguns anos atrás não conseguia se ver tendo amigos quem dirá dois namorados.

Ele não sabia o que seu pai estava fazendo e nem mesmo estava querendo saber, deixando para Camden lidar com isso. Por sorte, ele não se importava com isso parte por se sentir culpado, parte por saber que o mais novo poderia ceder e acabar voltando para uma vida de abusos. Seu irmão estava sendo muito legal, sempre correndo com ele e lhe ajudando a entender o que parecia ser impossível, mesmo quando estava tendo uns maus bocados por si mesmo. Não poderiam estar mais unidos e realmente não queria mais nenhuma família além da sua alcateia e o seu irmão.

Observou novamente o poste do Capitão America percebendo que ele e Derek tinham uma coisa em comum, um corpo musculoso e bem torneado. Levantou a blusa observando o próprio corpo, que era bem torneado para alguém de dezesseis anos, passou os dedos pelos gomos ali presentes percebendo-os sensíveis e pensando se isso seria o suficiente para o outro que estava demonstrando uma clara preferência por homens musculosos. Desceu um pouco mais a mão chegando ao seu sexo que estava duro, dolorido e apertado naquela calça jeans.

Abriu o zíper da calça deixando o cheiro do quarto invadir suas narinas de uma vez, aumentando ainda mais o pulsar de suas veias e a necessidade invadindo-o como um maremoto. Segurou forte sobre a cueca, apertando forte chegando a estrangular o sexo, deixando um gemido baixo escapar os lábios do adolescente e mesmo assim não era o suficiente para chegar perto do que precisava. Fechou os olhos imaginando que Stiles estivesse ali, segurando o seu sexo e masturbando-o com suas mãos frias, livrando-lhe do calor. O que era irônico se comparado que há pouco tempo atrás queria se aquecer.

Seu movimento era lento e constante, ainda usando a força para manter a preção o máximo possível. Não era nem perto de ser o suficiente. O tempo fora curto e a necessidade aprofundando o vazio em seu peito precisava de outra coisa, precisava de algo real e físico. Necessitava sentir. Abriu os olhos meio cansado e meio desolado apenas para encontrar o dono de suas fantasias parado bem na porta olhando-o de uma maneira indecifrável.

\- Stiles.

O tom de pedido estava claro naquela única palavra.

\- Eu sei querido e desculpa por demorar tanto.

Isaac percebeu que companheiro havia cruzado o cômodo com velocidade, segurando a mão que estava suja com sua necessidade, levando seus dedos até os lábios sugando-o com uma leve pressão. Sem perceber o felino deixou um suspiro escapar dos seus lábios, enquanto seu corpo se elevava em um pedido mudo.

\- Por favor.

Novamente o pedido fora feito com certo desespero, com certo apelo.

Prontamente o namorado segurou o seu sexo, mesmo por cima da cueca, podia sentir os seus dedos agarrando como um garrote, firme e poderoso, não fraquejando conforme os movimentos foram ficando mais e mais rápidos. Pela primeira vez desde o inicio daquela semana, Isaac sentia-se perto de sentir-se saciado e foi como quatro de julho quando finalmente derramou-se nos dedos de Stiles. Luzes pulsaram sobre suas pálpebras e o ar faltou ligeiramente, era intenso.

 - Melhor?

Os olhos negros pareciam brilhar como dois faróis aquela luz do entardecer, penetrantes e vívidos sobre os seus próprios. Fazendo-o querer por mais.

\- Sim, mas ainda não acabou.

Elevou-se segurando na bainha da camisa dele, puxando-a de uma fez só revelando aquele corpo magro e alvo, deixou os seus dedos descerem por ali até encontrar a calça jeans. Aproximou-se exigindo um beijo duro, tomado e cru enquanto forçava o corpo a deitá-lo na cama. O outro não ofereceu nenhuma resistência e os gemidos que escapavam dos lábios dele eram convidativos de uma maneira única, provocativo e insinuante.

Segurou o membro dele com força semelhante a que segurava o próprio, mas havia muito pano impedindo-o, por isso retirou a mão e intensificou o beijo enquanto trabalhava para retirar a calça. Em sua sede, não percebeu que suas garras haviam saído e não percebeu que estava rasgando o jeans com facilidade transformando-os em dois pedaços distintos. Baixou a cueca dele e segurou-o novamente, começando a masturbá-lo quase com violência.

Cortou o beijo em busca de ar, seus olhos dourados encontraram os olhos negros perdidos em prazer e êxtase que estava lhe proporcionando, deixando-o mais faminto e querendo ainda mais dele. Iria ter. Só precisava de mais um pouco. O gemido arfado de Stiles era tudo o que precisava ouvir pelo o resto de sua vida e além.

Remexeu o dedo lubrificando-o ainda mais com o líquido do outro, encostando o dedo na abertura que automaticamente retraiu-se em susto. Pressionou exigindo entrada, embora tentasse ser cuidadoso para não o machucar não sabia se estava conseguindo, o músculo envolveu o seu dedo fazendo-o imaginar como seria com o seu membro.

\- Isaac.

\- Está doendo?

\- Não, mas eu preciso de mais.

Colou os outros dois em seguida, indo o mais fundo do que poderia apenas com seus dedos, entrando em saindo em um ritmo intenso. O corpo do igual elevou-se em direção ao contato, pedindo por mais e por mais forte. Ouviu o gemido do outro e percebeu a liberação brilhando em seu abdômen.

Retirou a blusa e a calça que vestia com rapidez, ficando nu também. Por um momento observou o amado deitado com um ar inebriado e intenso, como um convite para o que estava por vir. Para Isaac naquele momento, a única coisa que importava era Stiles e o seu prazer.

Segurou-o colocando de pé, fazendo-o apoiarem-se na parede onde estavam os seus postes, suas mãos seguraram no quadril enquanto começava a penetrá-lo lentamente. Sabia que precisava usar camisinha, sabia que precisava de lubrificação, mas ainda sim não conseguia forçar-se a parar ou a reconsiderar. Precisava daquilo mais do que precisava respirar e quando estava totalmente imerso no corpo do outro, sentia o calor saindo dele indo em direção ao menor. Um gemido abafado escapou de seus lábios também, ou será que fora de Stiles?

Começou a se movimentar com certa força, em algum ponto sabia que eram apenas suas mãos ao redor do quadril dele que o mantinha em pé, podia sentir os beijos em seus lábios e como o outro se movia em comunhão consigo e tudo parecia coreografado. Mesmo que tudo parecesse apenas o plano de fundo para algo maior e mais forte. Tudo parecia apenas um borrão para sua própria satisfação e quando chegou ao fim, não pode deixar de puxá-lo para junto de si enquanto caiam na cama.

Afundou o rosto no pescoço dele, percebendo que havia sido um verdadeiro ogro com o seu amado, poderia tê-lo machucado. Por um momento sentiu-se envergonhado.

\- O que houve meu querido?

\- Eu te machuquei?

Sentiu o outro se virar e percebeu encarando-se os olhos escuros que ainda brilhando, parecendo irradiar vida. Se possível o magnetismo dele parecia ainda mais forte e percebia-se se ajeitando em torno dele, possessivo e protetor.

\- Claro que não meu querido, como pensou isso?

\- Eu só estava querendo me satisfazer e acabei me esquecendo de você.

\- Não, você foi ótimo e faria tudo de novo.

\- Mesmo?

O menor se aproximou e beijos os lábios de forma calma, mesmo que potente. Sentiu a língua do outro dançando em sua boca, dando-lhe a exata noção do que queria da próxima vez.

\- Eu te amo Stiles.

\- Eu te amo Issac.


	25. Na estação de polícia

John fechou os arquivos que havia passado a ultima semana averiguando e relendo, algumas partes já tinha memorizado por serem de fato muito ambíguas e sem direcionamento, obversou a capa onde dizia as informações básicas e sentiu um raro sentimento de dever comprido. Algo que ele precisava depois de tantos assassinatos e o fato de seu filho ainda estar lhe tratando com uma frieza, embora verdade seja dita, eles estavam conversando com mais frequência do que quando toda a merda havia estourado bem diante da cara deles. Por isso era muito bem vindo essa sensação de bem estar vindo de um trabalho bem feito, era penas uma adição que o seu filho iria também ficar satisfeito com o resultado.

Sendo bem sincero consigo mesmo, o Xerife havia tratado as novas provas de forma cética, sem dar muito crédito em um trabalho feito por uma pessoa que não tinha qualquer instrução policial. Certo, Laura era do exercito, o que a tornava uma pessoa menos leiga do que as demais, ainda sim não era um treinamento formal e isso poderia ser a diferença entre a condenação e a liberação de um culpado. Naquele caso, culpada. Por isso havia tratado tudo com cuidado, não se metendo na maior parte do processo, sabendo que a proximidade de seu filho com a família lesado pudesse significar uma brecha a ser usada. Mas ele confiava na oficial Graeme para lidar com a situação, ela não era sua vice à toa.

Foi uma total surpresa descobrir relatórios com falta de informações, necropsias mal feitas e uma série de lacunas que deixava tudo ainda mais suspeito. Obviamente, algumas coisas não poderiam ser averiguadas, outras seriam dúbias no mínimo; contudo só de haver essa discrepância era o suficiente para fazê-lo rever o seu pessoal e chamar a promotoria. Uma auditoria interna estava começando a ser instalada, mas apenas ele e Tara sabiam disso e iria demorar mais um pouco para se tornar oficial. A polícia é para ser imparcial, defende o bem estar da população.

Apenas por isso fora permitido trabalhar no caso de forma mais direta, tomando como pessoal limpar toda a sujeira que estava espalhada pelo seu departamento. E durante todo o processo de investigação, ele teve uma vaga ideia de que os assassinatos atuais tenham alguma coisa haver com tudo o que estava descobrindo recentemente. Como? Ainda não tinha a menor ideia, embora estivesse obstinado a descobrir exatamente o que estava acontecendo na sua cidade. Já tinha perdido a sua família por seus próprios erros, não iria perder também seu segundo alicerce.

De qualquer forma, John sabia que tinha que ir devagar se quisesse fazer aquilo de forma correta, cavar e manter tudo em segredo. Iria ser trabalhoso e provavelmente iria mantê-lo fora de casa por ainda mais tempo, não queria, seu filho já suspeitava que não estivesse trabalhando e sim na casa dos McCall. Talvez essa prisão venha mostrar que estava sim e quem sabe não contar para o adolescente o que estava acontecendo? Deus sabia que era curioso de mais para deixar passar e temia que fosse pego no tiro trocado.

Suspirou e acariciou os olhos que estavam começando a doer, encostou-se a cadeira e tentou relaxar um pouco, ultimamente só de mexer nos ombros lhe causavam um dor considerável aproveitando os minutos de paz antes da chegada do mandato ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse vir lhe atrapalhar.

Isso durou exatamente dois minutos.

Ouviu alguém batendo na porta de seu escritório, seus olhos verdes fitaram a porta onde Tara estava parada parecendo realmente preocupada, ajeitando-se na cadeira fez um sinal para que a mulher pudesse entrar.

\- A Senhora McCall está na recepção e diz que Scott está desaparecido.

\- Como assim?

\- Ela parece desesperada John, não consegui retirar muita coisa dela.

John meneou a cabeça de forma positiva já levantando e saindo da sala, eles estavam um pouco distante, mas isso não significava que os sentimentos haviam sumido ou que tinha terminado. Rapidamente chegou até a mulher que estava sentada do lado de fora parecendo bastante abalada, embora ainda não estivesse chorado.

\- John, Scott está desaparecido há dois dias.

\- Sabe me dizer a ultima vez em que falou com ele?

\- Foi ontem antes de sair para o trabalho, eu lembrei a ele para ir me buscar.

\- Ele não foi?

\- Não, mas achei que tinha perdido a hora de novo com a nova namorada dele e por isso não dei muita importância, ai eu fui dormir e quando acordei, ele não estava em casa. Tentei ligar para o celular, sem ninguém atender. Estou preocupada John.

\- Eu vou emitir um pedido de busca.

O Xerife levantou os olhos e Tara já estava a caminho pegando o rádio para dar o alerta para todos que estavam fazendo patrulha naquele momento. John tentou usar algumas palavras para acalmá-la, tentando assegurar que tudo daria certo e tudo estaria bem, embora não sabia se estava fazendo um bom trabalho.

\- John, você e Stiles já conseguiram se entender?

\- Não muito bem, mas estamos melhorando dia apôs dia.

\- Fico feliz, eu não gosto de ser um empecilho para vocês e quero muito que ele e Scott voltem a se falar.

\- Eles não estão?

\- Até onde eu sei não, ele não te contou?

\- Ele não tem me falado muito de sua vida ultimamente.

Isso era outra forma de dizer que não tinha dito nada, John sabia que o filho tinha dois namorados, sabia de suas palavras novas e ainda sim não tinha sido oficialmente apresentado a nenhum deles. Só os vistos uma vez, justamente no dia em que tudo dera errado, só sabia disso tudo porque Laura tinha tido a educação de lhe contar nos seus encontros. No começo havia ficado revoltado, mas então se lembrou de que havia escondido sua relação por quase dois anos inteiros.

O tempo passou de forma lenta, enquanto o xerife tinha sua mãe apertada pela namorada, às vezes dava um beijo tentando passar uma confiança que realmente não sentia. Os dias estavam estranhos, caminhando para um desenrolar que ele não sabia exatamente no que iria dar e estava com medo de terminar de forma prejudicial a todos. Por isso tentava ser forte, para salvar aqueles que podiam e esperando ser o suficiente para quando a hora realmente chegar.

Sua mente vagava nas lembranças de sua mulher, a única de sua vida por muito tempo e de muitas coisas que ela lhe ensinara, que ela lhe falara e como muitas vezes se perdia naqueles olhos negros brilhantes como uma constelação. Os mesmo olhos de seu filho. Era por isso que não conseguia encará-lo por muito tempo? Por ele se parecer tanto com a sua mulher? Sabia que já tinha se perguntado isso e sabia que era um loop sem qualquer resposta. Por isso, quase deu graças por Tara ter vindo falar com eles.

\- Xerife, achamos o menino.

\- Onde Tara?

\- Na estrada que dá para a reserva, ele estava desorientado e com sangue, mas sem qualquer ferimento grave. Nesse momento está indo para o hospital.

\- Obrigado, você fica no comando para que eu e Melissa possamos ir até lá?

\- Claro.

Virou-se para a mulher que já tinha levantado e caminhava em direção a saída quase em uma corrida louca. Acenou positivamente.

\- Espere-me para ir efetuar a prisão, certo?

\- Sim senhor.

Acenou novamente e saiu atrás de sua namorada.


	26. Planos para o Fim Parte I

Peter estava mais do que feliz, na verdade radiante, finalmente havia conseguido morder alguém que não havia falecido logo nas primeiras horas. Tudo bem, ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo que não era a melhor das hipóteses, mas quando um adolescente praticamente entra no seu caminho pedindo para ser mordido, não tinha como recusar. Era o que estava querendo todos esses dias de batalhas perdidas para sangues fracos e indignos, que mal conseguia se manter. Por isso, ele poderia colocar o seu plano para frente e finalmente livrar da influência sobre Scott em busca de sua vingança.

Claro que ainda não seria ideal, só teriam dois lobos, mas o adolescente tinha uma namorada humana que serviria para dar-lhe a força necessária para seguir enfrente. Por isso estava parado enfrente a entrada da reserva esperando calmamente, era uma bela lua crescente e logo eles estariam ali. Obviamente estava sozinho, o adolescente não seria capaz de lutar com treinadores bem treinados, ainda. Não que estivesse pensando em enfrentá-los, a não realmente seria muito pouco, tinha outra ideia... Uma muito melhor.

Sentiu o cheiro deles antes de vê-los, por isso abriu e fechou as mãos em um momento rítmico que poderia parecer antecipação, mas não era. Seu corpo começou a esquentar mais e mais, enquanto seus olhos tornavam-se vermelhos. Abriu e fechou as mãos. A força tomava conta de suas células uma a uma, tornando-o ciente de sua raiva, de seu objetivo e de sua força. Abriu e fechou as mãos. Sentindo o pulsar do seu sangue pelos seus músculos, enquanto estes se dilatavam em força, flexibilidade e velocidade virando o predador de humanos. Abriu e fechou as mãos.

Por uns instantes sua visão tornou-se completamente vermelha, tudo o que seu instinto gritava era para seguir adiante, para caçar e matar os seus inimigos. Para banhar-se em seu sangue, para alimentar-se de suas tripas, para uivar em sua dor e sofrimento. Deixou o sentimento lhe dominar por alguns segundos, amplificando cada parte escura de seu ser, dando lhe um propósito e um caminho. Nem tudo era seu, sabia disso em algum canto de sua mente instável, mas aceitava ainda sim. Era preço pequeno a pagar pelo poder mágico que acelerava em suas veias, tornando-o algo muito maior do que apenas um lobo ou um Alfa. Tornando-lhe um receptáculo.

O despertar surgiu com o barulho das pedras sendo esmigalhadas por pneus, sendo extremamente próximo de si, um sorriso soberbo e denotado de malicia modificou a face animalesca do outro. Era do show. Por isso mesclou-se as sombras tão rápido que nem mesmo outro Alfa poderia vê-lo, segurando-as com as pontas dos dedos cobriu-se com o seu manto tornando-se impossível que os sentidos rastreadores dos Argent o senti-se, mesmo estando apenas alguns passos distantes deles. Era irônico, o quanto poderia ser fácil matá-los um a um sem que nem soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Novamente, muito fácil, muito pouco.

Naquela noite Kate havia ido sozinha, apenas com os seus capangas e o seu lobinho de estimação, novamente sua raiva o fez ver em vermelho e apenas sua respiração o controlou a tempo de ver a loira passar. Por alguns segundos ela virou-se em sua direção, parecendo levemente confusa. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou em seu rosto, viu a mulher se arrepiar e não pode deixar de rir em como ela parecia fraca comparada com os poderes que havia adquirido.

Ele a seguiu não muito atrás, queria saber como ela iria reagir quando descobrisse que a sua sobrinha e sua alcateia havia simplesmente estragado todo o seu plano em matá-los. Ainda havia fico impressionado em como a mulher estava lidando com tudo aquilo e sabia que ela tinha suspeitas sobre sua cura, só esperava que ela lhe orgulhasse com relação ao que iria fazer quando soubesse da verdade. Se ele saísse bem depois do confronto, ficaria totalmente decepcionado.

Viu Kate segurando pó com sua mão e jogando em direção a casa, simplesmente para vê-lo voltar em direção ao seu rosto com um vento realmente fraco vindo do absolutamente nada. Percebeu a confusão no rosto da mulher por alguns segundos, passando para o entendimento. Viu-a segurar mais um pouco do pó em sua mão e jogá-lo novamente em direção a casa, o mesmo vento voltar em direção ao chão. O entendimento foi à fúria tão crua e verdadeira, que Peter sentiu-se arrepiar profundamente e o som da chicotada que atingiu o ombro de Scott foi apenas tornou tudo ainda mais prazeroso. Uma raiva tão pura o deixava totalmente extasiado.

Mas não podia deixá-la machucar muito mais o Seu Beta, assim iria perder a utilidade para aquela noite e para as posteriores, ele tinha que sair dali o melhor possível. Por isso resolveu intervir naquele momento. Já tinha se divertido o bastante.

Fechou os olhos navegando por dentro de sua escuridão interior, passando pelo lobo e pela árvore em um nado fluido de quem havia feito isso muitas vezes antes chegando até dois fios finos de prata que pareciam brilhar naquela escuridão profunda. Uma tinha uma bifurcação, não lhe interessava naquele momento e a outra era lisa e sólida. Ele não entendia o motivo disso, já que ele era parceiro da menina mais novo dos Argent, mas não iria fazer perguntas que não lhe interessavam realmente. Sorrindo, segurou o fio e começou a mudá-lo.

Não tem como descrever realmente o que Peter estava fazendo com a ligação que tinha com Scott, era apenas uma questão de força de vontade e força. Ele queria que o seu beta se libertasse, ele queria que o seu beta ficasse com raiva e fúria, ele queria que o seu beta se lembrasse dos maus-tratos e do abuso. Peter queria que Scott se libertasse e matasse a todos. Menos Kate. E o que antes era prata pura, transformou-se em outra coisa, em algo vermelho infeccioso e soube que havia dado certo.

Abriu seus olhos vendo o seu beta transformado, seus olhos dourados brilhando e queimando como sol. Ele seu sorriso tornou-se selvagem ao vê-lo atacar o primeiro dos homens, segurando-o pelo pé e puxando rápido, o som do osso batendo na pedra e quebrando era música em seus ouvidos. Viu os outros três pegando em suas armas e Kate gritando alguma coisa que não conseguiu entender, por isso resolveu se mexer, não podia e nem iria deixar toda a diversão para o seu beta.

Correu quebrando o pulso de um deles bem no momento em que Scott atingiu o seu segundo alvo o desarmando, ainda com facilidade quebrou o pulso do ultimo armado, virando as costas para os dois deixando-os para que o adolescente pudesse se divertir como quisesse. Sabendo que a morte não seria o suficiente. Parou o chicote de Kate no mesmo momento que as sombras fugiram como ratos pelos seus pés fazendo-o aparecer perante ela, encarando a fúria da outra com a sua própria.

\- Seu querido paizinho sabe que está brincando com lobos minha pequena Kate?

Viu a mulher lhe avaliando por alguns segundos, antes de sorrir com ferocidade que poderia rivalizar com os melhores da sua espécie.

\- Por quê? Temeroso que meu pai venha lhe queimar novamente?

\- Dificilmente, para isso você teria que avisá-lo sobre o que está fazendo e acredito que ele não iria aprovar.

\- Eu sou uma mulher, eu mando na família. Ele não precisa aprovar absolutamente nada.

Peter estalou a língua em sinal de desaprovação, sabendo muito bem que Gerard não iria gostar nada daquele discurso. O que era ideal para os seus planos.

 - Que feio, sua fase rebelde só veio agora querida?

Ele percebeu a mulher puxar uma arma da sua cintura, achando aquilo realmente uma medida desesperada por parte dela, largou o chicote e desviou da bala que estava destinada a si. Novamente a vontade de matá-la gritou em seu interior, novamente disse para si mesmo que era muito pouco. Avançou acertando um soco em seu rosto, deixando-a desacordada no chão. Observando o corpo jovem da mulher, vulnerável e frágil em seu sono. Poderia estuprá-la, mas não iria valer a pena. Quem sabe mais tarde, iria precisar de filho no final das contas.

Viu Scott terminar de estripar cada um dos homens até seus movimentos ficarem lentos, perguntou-se se os olhos dele iriam se tornar azuis depois disso, embora dificilmente caçadores possam ser considerados inocentes. Aproximou-se do mais novo, tocando em seu rosto.

\- Você foi magnífico hoje Scott, agora pode ir à busca de ajuda.

Lambeu o rosto dele sentindo o gosto saboroso do sangue daqueles homens, antes de virar as costas e caminhar em direção a certa árvore, havia um ultimo sonho a ser enviado.


End file.
